How Soon is Now?
by Pocahontas83
Summary: PDLD! “You know, this is not fair. You leave me here having to deal with all the wedding preparations by myself while you’re enjoying a honeymoon with the hot Aussie in sunny Rio de Janeiro!” Chapter 13!
1. Good, delicous friends

AN: So, this is my second shot at a PDLD (yes, I love Finn, you all know that). My other fic is way too dramatic, it's depressing me, so I decided to write a more lighter one, just for the fun, hehe. This time no triangle, at least not for now... Oh, yes, Logan and Rory: not together, just friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Good, delicious friends

Rory woke up startled. She sat on the bed quickly when she heard the ringing sound thinking it was her alarm clock going off announcing she was late for class once again. But it wasn't her alarm clock, much less was she late for class. When she looked at the time and saw it was only 4 in the morning and that the ringing sound was her cell phone she groaned. 'I've got to start turning this stupid thing off when I go to bed,' she thought while reaching for her phone.

"What?" she mumbled grumpily.

"And it was around this time 21 years ago, I was lying in this same position..."

Rory didn't let the person finish. "Oh, must you do this every single year!"

"You love hearing this story, I know you do!" he mother said.

"Mom, please, not today, I was up till midnight working on a paper and I need to sleep. Can't you call like, I don't know, when it's already morning and I'm awake!"

But Lorelai didn't hear her daughter's plea and continued with the history of Rory's birth. Rory gave up begging and just lied down again, phone to her ear but her eyes closed, totally ignoring her mother's babbling.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Lorelai said when she was finally done.

"Thank you," Rory said half asleep.

"Have a great day sweetie, I'll see you tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Your party!"

"Mom, it's Wednesday!"

"So?"

"It's the middle of the week!"

"So?"

"I have class tomorrow morning!"

"So?"

Rory gave up, there was definitely no winning with her mother when it came to her birthday.

"Fine, what time?"

"Eight. Oh, and act surprised!"

"Huh?"

"It's a surprise party!"

"Then why are telling me?"

"I couldn't think of a good excuse for you to come to Stars Hollow on a Wednesday."

"Be honest, you didn't even try."

"Hey!"

Rory laughed at her mother. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure thing! Enjoy your day, sweets!"

"I will."

Rory woke up four hours later, now sure it was her alarm clock since she turned her phone off before going back to bed. She knew no one would be insane enough to call her in the middle of the night to wish her a happy birthday, that was a Lorelai thing, but she just wanted to make sure she would get her necessary hours of sleep. She was finishing putting on her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it wondering who would be knocking on her door at 8:30 in the morning, and came to face with a delivery guy holding a large bouquet of white and pale pink roses.

"Ms. Rory Gilmore?" the delivery guy asked.

"That's me," Rory said a little surprised.

The guy handed her the bouquet and left after Rory gave him a tip.

"From who?" Paris asked leaving her bedroom and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know," Rory said while looking for a card. When she found it she read it out loud:

_Happy Birthday! Have a great day!_

_Love, your friend,_

_Marty._

"Too sweet," was Paris' comment.

"Paris!"

"I wish he would just come out and say it, 'Rory I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since the day you found me naked in the hallway'," Paris said trying to talk like a guy.

"Stop it, Paris, Marty's not in love with me."

"Right, you keep believing that."

"Whatever. This was sweet of him though."

"Yeah, really sweet, and no hidden agenda whatsoever."

"You need to go to back to sleep, I'm gonna get some coffee," Rory said while putting her flowers in a vase with water and placing it on the coffee table.

"Rory?" Paris called before shutting her door.

"Hum?"

"Happy Birthday."

Rory smiled. "Thank you, Paris."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shouldn't be drinking that, love," a familiar voice came from behind her while she walked to class.

"It's just coffee, Finn," Rory replied turning to face him.

"My point exactly."

Rory raised her eyebrows.

"It's your twenty-first birthday! Coffee's the last thing you should be drinking today!"

"It's not even 9 am," Rory said disapprovingly.

"Your point being..."

"Maybe it's a bit too early to be drinking alcohol."

"Oh, doll, it's never too early for alcohol," Finn affirmed.

"You convinced her yet?" another voice asked.

Rory turned to see Logan walking towards her, a paper cup in hands.

"She'll give in," Finn assured.

"You're too slow, Finn, allow me," Logan said putting his arms around Rory's shoulders.

"Well, Ace, here it is, your very first legal drink," he said offering her the cup.

"I'm not drinking whatever it is that is in that cup. It's 9 in the morning!"

"Oh, come on Ace! Just a sip! It's our birthday gift for you, you can't turn it down!"

"Why can't you guys be normal friends like Marty and get me flowers as a gift?"

"Marty got you flowers?" Logan asked arching his left eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"You owe me a hundred bucks," Finn said addressing Logan.

"What?" Rory asked puzzled while Logan opened his wallet and handed Finn a fifty dollar bill.

"I'll pay the rest later when we get to the dorm."

"I'll hold you to it," Finn said putting the money in his wallet smiling.

"Ok, what?" Rory asked again.

"Finn and I made a bet."

"_That_ I figured. What was the bet?"

"Marty."

"Marty?"

"I said Marty would never make a move on you cause he didn't have the guts, but Finn said he would, that he was just waiting for the right moment."

"Marty's not making a move on me," Rory said a little annoyed. This was the second time she was hearing something like this in less than an hour and it didn't please her. But Logan didn't have time to reply.

"Has she drank it?" a third voice joined them.

"No, she's stalling," Finn said.

"I'm not stalling, I'm just not drinking."

"Did you tell her that this is our gift for her?"

"We've tried that, Colin, the girl's hard."

"Maybe we could get Marty to convince her," Finn teased singing.

"Oh, Finn, you kill me," Rory said faking a laugh.

"She really needs that drink," Colin said mock serious.

"I think so too. You're too nervous this morning, Ace. Lighten up, it's your birthday!" Logan said shaking the drink in front of her.

Rory rolled her eyes, they weren't going to let her get away with it.

"I knew you would be a bad influence on me," she said taking the cup from Logan's hand. The guys cheered her while she smelled the drink. She was about to take her first sip when Logan interrupted her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"The camera!"

"What camera?" Rory asked confused.

"Stephanie. She's bringing a camera. We need to register this moment in history," Logan joked.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rory said as she spotted Stephanie walking towards them, a camera in hands.

"Happy birthday!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Now we're ready!" Logan said and allowed Rory to drink. While she took the first sip Stephanie took the picture and the guys watched her carefully, waiting for her reaction.

"What is this?" Rory asked making a face.

"It's the Finn secret special," Finn said proudly.

"What's in it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it, love?"

Rory just rolled her eyes at him. "Well, now that you've got your picture and made me drink, giving me my first push into becoming an alcoholic, may I go to class now?" she asked and then turned to Finn, "and please, can I have my coffee back?"

Finn gave her the paper cup he took from her while she handed the drink back to Logan.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Stephanie asked, always looking for entertainment.

"My mom's throwing a surprise party for me in Stars Hollow. You guys should come."

"A surprise party? How do you know about it if it's a surprise?" Colin asked a little confused.

"My mom's too lazy to keep secrets."

"Oh."

"Are you coming?" Rory asked.

"What time?" Logan asked.

"Eight."

"We'll be there," he assured.

"I'll see you later then," she said and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for the flowers," Rory said after sitting next to him in class.

"Oh, you got them?" he asked blushing.

"Yes, I loved them, thank you, Marty."

He smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Oh, my mom's having party for me in Stars Hollow tonight. I know it's totally last minute, but would you like to come?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

"Great." The professor started his lecture so the two friends stopped talking and paid attention. Everyone was taken by surprise when a freshman student came in holding a huge bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

"Uh, Rory Gilmore?" he asked in a shaky voice reading the name off his hand.

"I'm Rory," she said raising her hand shyly.

"This is for you then," he said walking up to where she was sitting and handing her the bouquet.

"Who asked you to do this?" she asked.

"There's a card," he said and walked out hurriedly.

"May I continue now?" the professor asked displeased with the interruption.

"Sorry," she apologized and searched for the card silently.

"Here," Marty pointed at the card. Rory took the card and opened reading it to herself and then showing it to Marty she smiled.

_We can be normal too! Here are your flowers! _

_Hope you like them! Finn assured us you would! Anyway, have a wonderful day! _

_We'll see you tonight!_

_Love from your friends,_

_Colin, Finn, Logan and Stephanie._

"That's nice," Marty said giving the card back to Rory with a hint of jealousy.

"They're nice," Rory replied smiling.

"Sunflowers. They're very... yellow."

"They're my favorite."

"I didn't know that."

"I didn't tell you?"

"No, but apparently you told," Marty took the card from Rory, "Finn."

"I think we were talking about plants the other day and I think I told him, but I didn't think he was really paying attention."

"Apparently he was," Marty said and turned his attention back to the class while Rory just smiled at her card and her gift. She really was a lucky girl when it came to friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, well, you've managed to assemble the very best of male specimens," Ms Patty said to Rory when she came in, "you've got some delicious friends, my dear. How can you stay single?"

"It's hard, but I manage," Rory said joking.

"Will you look at that," Patty said. The two guys had their backs to them, but of course Rory recognized them.

"The dark-haired one's Finn, the blond is Logan."

"Yummy," was Patty's comment.

Rory couldn't contain her laughter.

"Definitely the dark-haired," Patty said licking her lips.

"He's Australian."

"Oh, and there's an accent! Perfect! Have you tried?"

"Tried what?"

"The Australian?"

"Oh, God, no!"

"Why the disgusted face, my dear? Oh, wait, is he gay?"

"No, he's not gay, we're just friends," Rory said giggling.

"Well, good for me, then, less competition." Ms Patty said and walked away to evaluate the other males who were at the party. Rory thought it was better to alert her friends of the danger of having Ms Patty stand too close to them.

"Hey," she said standing between Finn and Logan, Colin was in front of them.

"Nice party. Weird set of people," Colin commented in his usual stuck-up tone.

"I come to warn you."

"Warn us?" Logan asked.

"Ms Patty took a fancy of the two of you, specially you," she said turning to Finn. "I'd advise you guys stand with your backs to the wall at all times, or you might just receive some inappropriate, um, pinching," she continued.

The two guys laughed out loud. "Inappropriate pinching, you say," Finn said.

"Trust me and go stand near a wall before it's too late."

But it was too late for Ms Patty came out of nowhere and unexpectedly pinched Finn's backside making him jump up startled and turn back to see who was responsible for the action and found Ms Patty with a wicked grin on her face. "Like I said, delicious," she said and walked away laughing.

Colin and Logan couldn't hold back the laughter that came as they saw Finn's expression, and now, his hand on where Ms Patty had pinched him he turned to his audience and said in a very dramatic tone, "I've been violated in a very traumatic way."

The other three almost rolled down on the floor they were laughing so hard.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lorelai said when she walked into the living room from the kitchen, "but it's time for the initiation ceremony," she continued with a straight face and walked over to where Rory was standing. Rory noticed the glass Lorelai was holding. The drink was blue and it had an umbrella hanging from it. "I'm proud to say, Rory, my daughter, you're 21. You're now initiating a different chapter in your life, and one filled with alcohol. I'm proud to be the first to give you your very first legal drink. Clap your hands everybody!" she finished her speech handing Rory the drink.

"Sorry, mom, but someone already beat you to it."

Lorelai put her hand over her heart mocking shock. "You mean someone else and not your own mother gave you your first drink? Is this criminal here?" she said looking around the room.

"You're standing right in front of them," Rory said.

"I should have guessed," she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Not to worry, Lorelai, we have a treat for you. Steph!" Logan called.

Stephanie came in carrying a very large framed poster of Rory drinking. That was the picture taken early in the morning.

"Oh, my God," she said looking at her shoes.

"Don't worry, love, you're very photogenic," Finn said with his arms around her shoulders.

"Can a person die of embarrassment?" she whispered to him.

"I promise if something should happen, I'll happily perform mouth to mouth on you," he said with a grin and a wink.

Rory elbowed him. She couldn't help but laugh at Finn's remark. Her mother looked at her and her friends with a serious face. "I forgive you, but only because this is a very good picture and she's not drinking from a cup with a cute umbrella hanging from it," she looked at Rory when she said, " what are you waiting for, drink up!"

"But I've had my first legal drink already!"

"Now this is the second. And it's pretty!"

Rory rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink. It didn't taste so much like alcohol, it was rather sweet, so she took larger sips from it while everybody cheered her.

"That's my girl," Lorelai said proudly, "now on with the party!"

The festivities ended when Finn passed out after his performance of Like a Virgin on Lorelai's coffee table. All the other guests went away and only the six of them remained, Lorelai, Rory, Logan, Stephanie and Colin deciding what to do with the passed out Finn.

"Obviously there's no room in our car for a passed out man," Colin said.

"How did you guys come?" Rory asked him.

"We came sober," he explained. "How can Finn go back to New Haven sitting up?"

"Fine, just put him on the back seat of mine," Rory said shrugging her shoulders, "I'll need help to move him when we get there!"

"We'll be right behind you, Ace."

Colin and Logan put Finn in the back seat of Rory's car and went to their own while Rory said her good bye to her mother.

The short ride back to Yale was uneventful, but when she arrived there she noticed Logan's car was not right behind her as he had promised, or nowhere to be seen.

"Just great! How am I supposed to take Finn to his dorm? He probably doesn't even have his keys with him!" she complained to no one. She opened the back door and looked at Finn. He looked quite comfortable laying there and she considered leaving him there till morning, but that would be too mean. She put one foot inside and found her balance and then she took both his hands and pulled him to a sitting position. She put his right arm around her shoulders and stepped out carefully trying not to bump his head on the roof of the car. Unsuccessfully.

"Bloody hell!" Finn exclaimed when he instantly woke up.

"Oh, my Gosh, I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" she said, but couldn't help laughing at Finn's childish look as he passed his hand on his head looking for an nonexistent bump.

"You trying to kill me, Gilmore?"

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"You're plotting against me. First the sexual abuse, then the singing and now this... what did I do to you?"

"First of all, the singing, totally your own doing, I had nothing to do with it. I even tried to stop you, and I've got witnesses."

Finn just grunted and allowed himself to lean into her side. "I need my bed," he begged.

"Can you walk?"

"If I say I can't, will you carry me?"

"Ha...no"

"Fine... slowly though." He rested his head on Rory's and she put her arm around his waist and took him to his dorm.

"Where are your keys?" she asked him when they got there.

"Mmmm."

She chuckled. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"You don't know what that was, or you don't know where your keys are."

"Both," he said his head still resting on hers, his eyes closed.

Rory rolled her eyes and tried to open the door, which was obviously closed.

"Look inside your pockets."

"I don't have them," he said after he went through all his pockets.

"You don't have your keys? How can you leave without your keys? That's so irresponsible, Finn!"

"Are you really lecturing me, or is it just my drunken mind playing tricks on me again?"

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm just saying you should try to be more responsible and not think only about drinks and girls all the time."

"You are lecturing me," he said. He put his head up and straightened his body, but didn't remove his arm from around her shoulder. "Should we knock?"

"I don't think Logan's here yet, I didn't see his car."

"I guess I'll wait then. Thanks for the ride, doll," he said while kissing the top of her head. He moved his arm now and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You're just going to wait out here?"

"Uh-hu."

"I'm gonna call him," Rory said. "Where are you?... why didn't you say anything?... I don't know, call maybe!... Finn doesn't have his keys, Logan!... He's drunk!...I can't take him to my dorm, Paris would flip!... Get your butt here right now!... I don't care if she's hot, just get. Here.

Now," she said an hung up.

"Very bossy," Finn commented.

"He just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"He has that power."

"He won't be long."

"Not after that phone call."

"Ha! You're so funny tonight, Finn!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Thank you for appreciating my sense of humor, love," he said opening his eyes. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I don't wanna sit."

"You don't have to stay here."

"You're drunk."

"Am I?"

"I don't wanna leave you alone."

"Why? Did you harasser neighbor followed us here?"

Rory smiled. "No, she didn't. I just don't want to leave you here, it's not safe."

"I'm a big boy Rory."

"I know... do you want me to go?"

"No, I just said you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"If you want to, I'll go."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"We could do this all night."

"Or till Logan gets here."

Finn chuckled. "Grab a sit," he said motioning for her to sit next to him.

Rory sat next to him and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sleepy," he said.

"Logan'll be here soon."

But Finn didn't reply, he fell asleep on her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on his and closed her eyes as well. And to think she would have to wake up before nine the next day.

"How sweet!" Logan said as he saw Rory and Finn sleeping on the floor with their heads together, "like two little kids sleeping on my dorm step."

"What took you so long?" Rory said and shook Finn up. He just grunted. "He's yours, take him," Rory said pushing Finn towards Logan.

"Don't I feel special?" Finn mumbled.

"Good night, Finn."

"Mmmm."

"I'll take that as 'good night, Rory'. Night, Logan."

"See ya tomorrow, Ace."

Rory went back to her car and drove to her building. When she opened the door to get out she noticed a shiny thing in the back seat and chuckled.

"I'll give it back to him tomorrow," she said as she grabbed Finn's keys and put them inside her purse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hope y'all liked it! I know not a lot of action so far, but trust me, hehe, things will happen! Please review! Byee!


	2. Surprise, surprise!

**AN:** Hey, you liked it! Yay! I'm happy! Well, I guess I forgot to mention a few things last chapter. Sorry about the title, it has nothing to do with the story, I know. It's just that I was listening to The Smiths (they so rock!) while I was uploading the story and How Soon Is Now started playing (I love that song) so I just used as my title, but no I do not own it, unfortunately. I own the CD, but not the rights hehehe. Another thing, yes, this is a PDLD, but I guess I'll throw in some Luke/Lorelai just for the fun of it. I actually just want to have fun with this story, so yeah... I think this is it... I'm listening to The Smiths again, singing The Boy With The Thorn In His Side... hahaha, sorry, now on to the Thank yous!

**TSOHoneybaby -** well, I could have Rory and Logan flirt, but I don't think I want them together, not the triangle I want... maybe someone else, I'm still thinking, hehe... anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Crissy -** Thank you, here's some more, enjoy!

**ReeseAnn -** yeah, I thought writing PDLD in the summary would attract a lot of people, hehehe. But I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you for the review!

**Bookworms -** lol... well, I am not abandoning Where the Heart Is, you probably noticed hehe. No need for crying, dear! About this story, yeah, I wanna have fun with it, like I said, all the drama from my other story was almost depressing me. Sometimes I just want it to end so everyone can be happy again, hehe. Anyways, I hope you like this one as much as you like Where the heart is. Thank you for reviewing!

**Jmarit17 -** less dramatic, that's what I was going for! Yeah, I wished I had thought of that, Finn pinching Ms Patty back, I guess she would have loved that, right... I mean, who wouldn't? Besides the point... Yeah Marty's pretty stupid, I don't like him either, so that'll probably reflect in this story... anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Jeepers -** thank you! Here's some more!

**Pink-x-Moonlight -** Thank you very much, that was sweet!

**Problem Child1 -** well, hello there, crazy girl! Sorry about the hiccups hehe, I hate them, they give me headaches if I have them for a long time... well, you see, I'm from Brazil, so our GG episodes are delayed, for subtitles and stuff... it blows. I guess it's worth the wait when Finn's there, hehe. Ha, I love Finn! You've noticed, right? I say this every single time on a review or a reply... anyways... yeah, I guess this is it, keep the insanity coming, my friend, I just love your reviews! Lol

**Coffee-addicted -** well, thank so very much! You're very sweet! Trust me, more Rory/Finn coming soon!

**Iluv2danceandwrite -** well, Rory had just one drink, I know you're not supposed to drink and drive, but someone had to drive Finn, hehe! I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Gilmoregirl -** thank you, here it is, the update! 0)

**Cheri - **you're in love with the story? Oh, wow, the pressure! But thank you so much, and here is your update!

**Crystal -** thank you very much! Here's some more!

**Alicia Jo -** cute? Aw, thanks hehehe. I've got some ideas, let's see what happens hehe... Thanks for reviewing!

singing Girlfriend in a comma I know, I know it's serious... hahaha. I'll stop now! Thank you so much for reading this, and on with the story!

Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise!

Lorelai had just pulled her car up her driveway when her cell phone started ringing inside her purse. She quickly grabbed it and answered, "hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, 'me'. Oh, wait. 'Me'? I'm talking to myself on the phone? I'm even more insane than I thought," she rambled on.

"It's Luke," he said and Lorelai could just picture him rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so you're not me?"

"No, I'm not me, er, you..."

"Ha," she teased.

Luke just grunted. "Are you doing something tonight?" he asked after Lorelai stopped laughing.

"Well, actually I made plans with Matt."

"Who the hell's Matt?"

"He's my boyfriend. My other boyfriend," she said seriously.

"Lorelai..."

"Why? Did you want to do something? Cause I could cancel with Matt, he wouldn't mind. He's not jealous."

"Lorelai..."

"He's not jealous of you actually."

"Forget it."

"Aw, you give up so easily!"

"You know, one day I might actually believe one of you insane rambles."

"Why won't you believe me now?'

"Lorelai..."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you. So, you're not doing anything tonight?"

"I don't know... am I?"

"I want to cook for you, at your house."

"Cook for me? Will you wash the dishes afterwards?"

"Don't I always?"

"I guess."

"Is 8 ok?"

"It's perfect."

"I'll see you later then."

Lorelai went inside her empty house. Rory had been away for over two years, she was junior at Yale now, but still she could not get used to her empty house. She went over to her daughter's bedroom and looked around. Everything was just as Rory had left it. All her posters, most of her books and all her stuff on the dresser, it was all there. Lorelai believed that after college, Rory would come back home and their lives would continue just as it had always been. Of course she had Luke in her life now too. She loved him. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it anymore. All the years it took them to be together, all the years they danced around, flirted but never acted on it... they were making up for the lost time now. Lorelai was determined not to let him go. She had always seen Luke as a commitment-phobic kind of guy, but he was just waiting for the right person to come along and he always knew it was her. All that he needed was to wait for her to realize that he was the one for her as well. She eventually did, and now she was happier than she had always been. She decided to call Rory.

"I'm happy," she said when her daughter answered he phone.

"Good! Why?"

"I have Luke in my life."

"Mom... that's sweet."

"I'm in love."

"I'm aware," Rory said as she walked out of her dorm, her cell phone in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?"

"I just heard a door close. You're either coming in or out."

"Out. I'm going over to Finn's to give back his keys."

"What keys?"

"The keys to his dorm."

"What are you doing with the keys to his dorm?" Lorelai asked and Rory knew she was smirking and her eyebrows were raised.

"He left them in the backseat," Rory said vaguely, tempting Lorelai to tease her.

"That's too easy."

"What?"

"I know nothing happened when you didn't protest."

"You'll never know for sure."

"Mean, mean child."

"Yep, that's me. So was there anything else you wanted or you just called to tell me you were happy?"

"No, that was basically it."

"Ok, then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Mom, you do this every time we talk on a Thursday."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, I'll go for it, like I always do... Friday Night Dinner."

"Right... we're going straight to Heaven when we die, you know that, right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Hello! Emily and Richard Gilmore every Friday night for the past six years! Purgatory! Actually, no, hell on Earth! We, my dear, are paying for all our sins already. When we die, we'll become saints and they'll build us a church in Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, ok, mom, I'm here at Finn's and I just don't feel like listening to your insanity anymore. I'll see you tomorrow," Rory said while knocking on the door to Finn and Logan's dorm.

"Till tomorrow, ungrateful child. Tell Finn Ms Patty says hi... to his ass!" she said and laughed at her own joke. Rory rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Good-bye, mom," she said and hung up the phone. No one answered the door so she called out Finn's name. Nothing. She knocked again and called Logan's name. Nothing again. 'I'll just come back later', she thought. 'Wait, I don't have to come back later, I've got his keys! I can just leave them on his desk' she thought and used the keys to open the dorm. She went inside and called the guys' names again, making sure they weren't there. She slowly walked into Finn's bedroom, she had never been there before. She had been in their dorm before, but had only stayed in the common room. His room was organized, for a boy's room at least. There were no naked women posters up on the wall, which was a good thing, Rory thought. His closet door was open and Rory could see that he wasn't one of those people who maintained a clean room by stuffing things inside their closet, his was very clean and organized. But what called her attention the most was his desk and the shelves above it. 'Good taste in music' she thought when she took a Ramones CD from one of the shelves. She put it back and turned her attention to his book collection. Most of his book were related to History and mostly about Ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome. He owned a few biographies and some literature classics. '_Withering Heights_?' she thought when she picked up the book. It had been a while since she read the book so she opened it only to find that Finn underlined all of his favorite quotes from the book. She put the book back and chose another one, _Sign of Four_. She gasped when she saw what was hidden behind that book. "_Jane Eyre_? Finn owns _Jane Eyre_?" she said out loud. She opened the book and saw that he underlined his favorite quotes from the book too. She was so engrossed in reading his favorite passages that she didn't hear someone come in and didn't notice him standing on the doorway.

"You can borrow it if you want, love."

"Jesus Christ!" Rory said startled letting the book fall from her hands.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Finn said walking over to her and picking the book from the floor, "you've never read _Jane Eyre_?"

"I've read it, I was just surprised you _owned_ it."

"Why? It's a great book."

"I know it is."

"So, why were surprised?"

"You underline your favorite quotes," she remarked.

"I do indeed."

"All your books?"

"Every single one."

"Interesting."

"I'm a very interesting guy."

Rory just smiled and kept looking through his books.

"Not that I mind the visit, but two things come to mind. One: how did you get in when no one was here? I just don't see you as the Breaking and Entering kind of girl. And two: what are you doing here?"

"I think this can answer both your questions," she said showing him his keys, "I got your keys."

"Ah, so you kept them last night so you could sneak in here today and check out my room to see if I'm a normal man and worthy of your attention. I see..."

Rory laughed, "maybe you dropped them in my backseat on purpose to get me inside your room when no one was around," she said.

"Oh, love, you see right through me," he said taking a step towards her.

"Your book collection, very nice," she said turning sideways so not to face him.

He smiled, "I didn't _get you inside my room_ just to look at my books. There are a lot of other things we could do."

"I bet there are," she said still not facing him, but slightly blushing. She was never comfortable when guys flirted with her, even if was just a joke. "Well, you have your keys now, you'll have to come up with another plan to get me here again," she said and walked to the door, Finn following.

"Don't worry, I'll do that," he said and winked at her.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ah, don't worry," she said before leaving, "I won't tell anyone you have _Jane Eyre_ hidden behind _The Sign of Four_."

He grinned when she closed the door behind her and started whistling while walking back into his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marty!" Rory called when she saw him walking down the hall a few feet away. He closed his eyes and made a face before turning to face her.

"Hey," he greeted not very cheerfully.

"Hey, I missed you at the party last night. Why didn't you go?"

"Oh, I was studying and when I realized it was too late to take a bus to Stars Hollow."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have given you a ride."

"Maybe next time."

"Next year, you mean. Only one birthday a year."

He smiled awkwardly, "Yeah."

"Is everything ok?" Rory asked noticing Marty's unusual behavior towards her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired from studying so much... How was the party?"

"Fun. Finn impersonated Madonna on my mom's coffee table."

"Sorry I missed that."

"And he did that after Ms Patty pinched his ass," Rory said giggling as she remembered the scene and Finn's reaction.

"Really?" Marty pretended to be interested.

"Of course he then passed out and I had to drive him back, and he forgot his keys and I had to wait for Logan to go open the door. We slept on the doorstep."

"Sounds like you had fun, especially with this Finn person."

"The whole night was great, you really missed some great fun."

"Like I said, maybe next time, or next year... I've gotta go, I'm late for class, I'll see you around."

Rory didn't understand Marty. She was blind to these sort of things. He was jealous. He didn't know her favorite flowers, but her other friends did. They surprised her with that, in the middle of a class. He would have thought the act sweet if he wasn't feeling so jealous of them. He knew he was losing Rory to them. He thought back to their freshman year at Yale, when it was just the two of them. And Paris. But there was no Logan, Finn, Colin or Stephanie. No parties, no drinks, no nothing, just them. He thought he could have had a chance with her, but he was too shy to act on it. Then her ex-boyfriend came into scene again. And then they broke up, but she was already involved with the Yale elite. Deep down he knew Rory would never look at him they way he'd like her to, but he never gave up hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai wrapped herself in a towel to answer the doorbell.

"I thought you said 8," she said when she saw Luke standing outside.

"I did."

"It's 7 o'clock."

"I know, but I had to make the food. The dinner will start at 8, but I need some time to prepare one of the dishes."

"Oh, but I wanted to watch you cooking! It's such a turn on."

"Lorelai..." Luke said a little embarrassed.

"How come you still get embarrassed with the stuff I say to you?"

"You just don't get used to these things, Lorelai."

She giggled, "you're so cute."

"Whatever. Go on get dressed while I start making dinner."

"You sure you wouldn't rather have dinner with me wrapped in a towel?"

He sighed, "why do you do this? This is a serious date!"

"Well, sor-ry! Fine I'll go..." she said and went upstairs to change. 45 minutes later she came down the stairs. Luke looked at her and smiled, his eyes sparkled, she looked stunning. She noticed his stare and twirled. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Why, thank you... hum, this smells delicious and it looks great too. I'm hungry!"

"Sit, it'll be ready in 15 minutes."

"I need to tell you something important," Luke said when they finished desert.

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I knew that. I love you too."

"Just be quiet and let me talk."

"Aren't we bossy tonight?"

"Lorelai," he begged impatiently.

She giggled, "fine."

"I love you and I've loved you for many years. Yes, I know you know that too. We've been together for 15 months now, but it feels like much more. At least for me. I've known you a long time and I've loved you long enough to know that you're the woman for me, the woman I want to spend my whole life with, " he took a small black velvet box from his pocket and looked at Lorelai, who was completely stunned by his speech, "will you marry me?" he asked while opening the box and reveling a very simple but beautiful diamond ring.

Lorelai stared at the ring for about thirty seconds in silence and Luke was beginning to get worried she might say no and that he had rushed things when she finally spoke, "did you just proposed?" she asked still in shock.

"I'm holding a ring, I've asked the question, I'd say, yes."

"Oh, my gosh... you proposed."

"And you haven't answered."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Lorelai, I'll be needing an answer anytime soon."

She smiled now that the shock was over and simply said, "yes."

Luke sighed in relief and smiled. He stood up and put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said admiring the jewel.

"I love you," he said kneeling down beside her. She looked at him and smiled. She traced his face with her fingers and then put her hands behind his neck, pulling his face to her so she could kiss him. "I love you too," she said when they pulled away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'God damn it! Stupid cell phone! Stupid me for not turning it off before going to bed,' Rory thought while she looked for her ringing cell at 2:30 in the morning. She checked the caller ID, 'of course, it had to be my mother.'

"What!" she answered grumpily.

"He proposed!" Lorelai shouted happily. She was in the living room while Luke slept upstairs.

"What!" Rory asked surprised.

"Luke! He proposed tonight! He wants to marry me!"

"Mom! That's great! You said yes, right?"

"Of course, Rory, what kind of question is that?"

"Sorry... well, congratulations! I wish I could be there to hug you! Wait, Luke's at the house, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You're calling me now... oh you just had sex!" Rory said with a disgusted face.

Lorelai laughed at the other end, "we had to celebrate," she said.

"Ew mom, too much, that's too much."

"I'm so happy, I can't even sleep."

"So you called me."

"I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Thanks. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too." They both giggled.

"Are you going to tell grandma and grandpa tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you took forever to tell them you were engaged to Max. Plus, they're not very fond of Luke, you know."

"He's going to dinner with us tomorrow and I'm telling them," Lorelai affirmed.

"He agreed to this?"

"Yes..."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes..."

"Mom, did you ask him?"

"No, not yet, but he'll go, trust me, I can be very persuasive," Lorelai said with an evil grin on her face.

"I'm gonna go before this conversation gets any worse. I'll give you a hug tomorrow."

"Ok, hon, good night!"

"You too, mom. Congratulations again!"

"Thanks. I love you sweets!"

"Love you too mom, see you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Ok, so there's an engagement party on the way, hehe. Lots could happen, and I'm already thinking about some stuff, I just don't know how long it'll take me to write. I'm a very slow writer... sometimes...anyway, don't forget to review!


	3. Something In The Way She Moves

**AN:** You guys are very, very nice. Thank you so much! I'm having a very good time writing this fic and I'm glad you're enjoying reading! Anyway, before I go on to the thank yous, I have to say that I do not own _Something_, the Beatles do. I just used some verses from it for this chapter and for the title... Ugh, I hate it that I gave that away, but yeah, this stupid rights thing... Now, with that out of the way, on to the thank yous!

**ReeseAnn -** I'm your hero? Aw thank you, I'm flattered! I'm glad you liked the flirting, there will be a lot of that in this story, hehe. Anywho, thank you so very much!

**Problem Chil1 -** Oh I suck so much with describing jewelry! I'm not a very jewelry kind of girl, you know, I don't care much for it. Plus I don't think I've ever seen a _real_ diamond ring. So, I'll leave it to your own imaginations, hehe. I do not mind at all you writing a whole paragraph on music, cause I just happen to love music, a lot. Want to talk eccentric taste? How many people do you know have Metallica and NSYNC on their CD collection? Yes, I do, I'm weird. 3 Years of Spanish? It is very similar to Portuguese... Romance language? Haha, okay... And I just can't believe you can say only Me Gusta after 3 years of studying the language! But, yeah Brazil's cool, too warm for my taste (it's the middle of autumn and it's like 90 something degrees outside) but it's ok, and except for the delay on the Finn-ness (loved that hehe), I like living here. Was he on the season finale? Hope so! Anyway, thanks so much for the review!

**Iluv2danceandwrite -** Thank you so much and I agree, Gilmore Girls rocks! 0)

**Jmarit17 -** yeah, Marty, he's just stupid. He looks stupid hehe. Poor guy though... I'm glad you like my story hehe, and the flirting, and Finn, but who doesn't love Finn, right? Thanks for reviewing!

**Bookworms -** I guess Lorelai could have proposed to Luke... maybe not. Yeah, keeping your eyes open while reading always help, hehe. But you see your review wasn't pointless, it helped you realize that you should always be awake in order to read, hehe. Thank you for reviewing anyway!

**Smile1 -** I'm glad you're enjoying, thank you very much!

**Coffee-addicted -** oh, that "Jesus Christ" bit actually happened to me once, the exact same thing hehe. I'm so happy you're enjoying this story, I'm having so much fun writing it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

So, that's about it! Thanks to everyone who read but didn't review as well, but hey, if you could be so kind and hit that little button at the end of the page and tell me what you think of this, I'd really appreciate it!

Now on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Something in the way she moves

Rory stood outside the Gilmore Residence waiting for her mother and Luke to arrive so she could give them a hug and congratulations since she didn't know how her grandmother would react. She smiled when she saw Luke's truck pull into the driveway. She walked up to the car and waited for her mother to get out.

"I'm engaged!" Lorelai said when she was out of the truck.

"I know!" Rory said and they both jumped up and down holding hands. "You're going to be so happy!" Rory said when they hugged each other.

"That's the one and only thing I'm sure of," Lorelai said when they pulled apart. Rory then walked up to her soon to be stepfather. It wouldn't make any difference to her, Luke had always been like a father to her, it would just be more official now.

"I'm so happy for you, Luke. I've always dreamed this would happen," she said hugging him. As awkward as hugs always were for Luke, he enjoyed this one. He loved Rory like a daughter and to hear her say those words made him smile.

"Thank you Rory, believe me when I say I've always dreamed of this too."

They walked to the front door and rang the bell. The door was answered by Emily, who failing on noticing Luke standing behind them, hugged Rory wishing her a happy belated birthday and apologizing for not being able to go to her party.

"But I'll make it up to you tonight, I had Rosalina make a huge birthday cake just for the four of us," Emily completed.

"Five," Lorelai complemented.

"Five?" Emily said and looked at her daughter and just noticing Luke standing beside Lorelai. "Luke!"

"Hello, Emily, how are you?"

"Fine," she answered unsure of how to act around him.

"I have something to say and I think I should do it before we get the dinner going," Lorelai started, "where's dad?"

"He's in the living room, come," Emily said taking them into the living room where Richard was making drinks.

"Hello girls," he said when he saw Lorelai and Rory come in. "Luke, what a surprise!" he said walking up to Luke and shaking his hand.

"I believe Lorelai has something to say," Emily announced.

Lorelai glanced at her daughter and Rory smiled. She took a deep breath before telling them the big news.

"Luke and I are engaged."

Emily and Richard exchanged shocked looks. "To be married!" Emily asked.

"Of course, mom, what else?"

"Since when?"

"Last night," Lorelai said and showed them her ring.

"It's nice," Emily said in a very snob tone.

"It's beautiful, mom, just what I always wanted," she said and gave Luke a quick kiss.

"Well, I suppose congratulation is in order," Richard said always being polite, "I wish you all the happiness you deserve."

"Thanks, dad," Lorelai said accepting Richard's hug. Luke offered his hand but was surprised when Richard gave him a hug as well. "Welcome to the family, Luke."

"Thank you," Luke answered still surprised at Richard's reaction.

All eyes were on Emily now, all waiting for her reaction.

"I guess I should congratulate you too," she said hugging Lorelai and shaking Luke's hand. "I think dinner's ready," she said walking towards the dining room.

"Wasn't expecting anything different," Lorelai said while walking into the other room, Luke by her side holding her hand, Richard and Rory following.

Dinner was going by just how Lorelai figured it would go by. Emily quietly eating her food and making polite but snobbish remarks at anything that was said during dinner; Richard trying to amend his wife's behavior towards his soon to be son-in-law, of course he wasn't thrilled about it, but he preferred to pretend he was ok than to lose his daughter once again; Rory also eating quietly but once in a while talking to Richard or Lorelai just so dinner wouldn't pass by so silent; Luke was dead silent afraid anything he said would increase the amount of disgust he arouse in Emily, but politely answering Richard's questions when he addressed him; Lorelai herself was silent but from time to time she would hold Luke's hand or smile at him, giving encouragement anytime he spoke. But it was all interrupted when a cell phone rang inside Rory's purse.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be quick," she said excusing herself from the table to answer the phone.

"How you doing, love?"

"Finn! I can't talk now, I'm at my grandparents' having dinner!"

"Oh, Hartford, huh? How's the weather?"

"Did you hear what I just said? I can't talk now, so unless it's something more important than asking about the weather, I'm hanging up."

"Wait, it is important!" he said before she could hang up.

"What, Finn?"

"It's Logan. He went to New York for the weekend, but he just called saying he forgot to email his article for the paper to Doyle."

"So?"

"He asked you to do it for him."

"Why can't _you_ do it?"

"He doesn't trust me with his laptop."

"I bet he's got a reason for that."

"Maybe."

"Fine, I'll do it when I get back on Sunday night."

"Oh, but Doyle needs it by Sunday morning, Saturday night better."

"But I'm in Hartford, Finn!"

"Sorry, doll, not my fault. You can yell at Logan when he gets back though."

"Oh, I will..."

"So, when can I expect your wonderful self at my dorm?"

"I'll drive back tomorrow after lunch, is that ok?"

"Perfect, love, perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Finn," she said and closed her phone.

"Everything ok?" her mother asked when she sat back down at the table.

"Yeah, I'll just have to go to Yale tomorrow afternoon, Logan needs a favor."

"Oh, how is Logan?" Emily asked, "I really like that boy! Now _he_ would make a very fine husband!"

Rory saw the insult hidden behind her grandmother's remark and the look on Luke's face when he noticed it too. "Well, grandma, that fine boy you're so fond of, is in New York now, God knows doing what, and asked me to email his article to our editor since he forgot to do it before he left. Irresponsibility is a horrible fault, don't you think so?" Rory said clearly defending Luke. He smiled at her and Lorelai had a proud look on her face when Emily just answered with, "yes. I'll go get Rosalina to serve the cake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai, Sookie, Rory and Lane were at Luke's Diner having lunch and deciding on what to do for their engagement party. Luke decided not to be a part of the discussion, he said there were too many girls talking about flowers, music and gifts, he said he would have nightmares at night. When Lorelai insisted saying that that was going to be his life from then on, he replied with a straight face, "you either take that back or I'll take the proposal back." Lorelai took what she said back.

"So next week?" Rory asked confirming the date.

"Saturday, 7:48 sharp," Lorelai answered.

"Mom, we've been over this, it's either 7:30 or 8 o'clock. No 7:48 allowed."

"Why?"

"Didn't we just have this same discussion ten minutes ago?"

"Moving on," Sookie said, "where's Lane's band going to play?"

"Well, we could do it on the gazebo," Lane answered.

"You're aware of how dirty that sounded, right?" Lorelai said.

"Yes, I am and I'm choosing to ignore your future remarks about it."

"I think Taylor would go nuts if he saw your band play on the gazebo. That's a sacred place for him. Actually the whole town's sacred for him. He doesn't have much in life," Rory pondered.

"Oh, play on the gazebo, play on the gazebo!" Lorelai begged jumping up and down her chair. At the same time Luke approached their table, "keep it down, you're scaring the customers."

"Like they're not used to my mom's insanity."

"Still, it's scary," Luke replied.

"Aw, you see how much he loves me?" Lorelai said wrapping her arms around his waist. Luke just rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

"I've got your song list. We're allowed to make, uh, arrangements, right?"

"Well, seeing that I put down every single cheesy love song in that list, and unless you want to have eggs thrown at you, I'm _expecting_ arrangements."

"Good, cause Zach just would never agree to play _Time of My Life_ or _Still The One_ in their original versions."

"I'm so curious to see what you guys come up for those songs," Rory laughed, "the townspeople are still talking about that little punk version you played for Jackson's favorite song when he got elected."

"He's actually a fan now," Sookie said.

It was about three in the afternoon when Rory stood up from her chair, "Sorry, guys, but I've got to get going, Stupid Logan and his stupidity need me back at Yale," she said grabbing her coat which was hanging on the back of her chair.

"You know, I still don't get it," Lorelai said while Rory put on her coat.

"What?"

"You said Finn called telling you Logan had called him to call you to ask you to email Doyle the article, right?"

"That sounded confusing, but I think yes."

"Logan has your number, doesn't he?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then why didn't he call you himself?"

Rory thought for a while, "I have no idea."

"See, mystery," Lorelai said.

"Mom, there's no mystery. He probably called Finn because... F comes before R!"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, "doesn't he call you Ace? A is before F."

Rory thought for another while, "whatever, the thing is I have to go, I'll talk to you over the week and I'll see you all on Saturday. If you need anything for the party, call me."

"Or we'll call Finn to call you!" Lorelai joked.

"Oh, mother, you kill me," Rory said faking a laugh.

"Call mommy if the guys look at you weirdly!" she said when Rory opened the door to leave.

"I won't even bother asking you what you meant by that. Bye!" and she was gone.

On the drive back to Yale, Rory sent Finn a text message saying that she was on her way but that she'd stop by her dorm to leave some stuff and change her clothes. It was around 4:30 when she knocked on his door.

"Hello, love, I've been waiting for you," he said wiggling his eyebrows. She went inside and Finn showed her to Logan's room.

"Where's his laptop?" she asked.

"On the desk, maybe?" Rory found the computer and turned it on. Finn just stood leaning against the doorframe staring at her. Rory pretended she didn't notice him. She started looking for Logan's article but couldn't find it.

"Do you know Logan's password? For his email, I mean," she asked not taking her eyes from the screen in front of her. Obviously Finn knew and he told her. She logged on his email and checked his outbox. 'Article for Monday' it read the lasted mail out. She checked the date, it was sent on Friday at 3 pm. She breathed hard, Finn had played her. "Finn, where's Logan's article?"

"What article?" he asked sheepishly.

"The article you asked me to email to Doyle."

"Probably with Doyle by now. Logan sent it on Friday before he took off."

Rory looked at him, she couldn't believe him, the way he was saying that, as if everything was ok.

"Finn, what am I doing here?"

"We haven't gotten to that part yet, love," he said taking a step into Logan's room.

"If you care at all for your life, you will not take another step forward!"

"Ooh, rough! I like that."

Rory stood up from the chair, "unbelievable!" she yelled.

"What is?"

"You! You made me drive all the way from Stars Hollow for nothing!"

"To see me!"

"I was planning my mom's engagement party!"

"Oh, how fun!"

"My mom, Finn, my mom!"

"Sorry, doll, but it's your fault."

"Excuse me, how is it my fault!"

"You're the one who said I'd have to come up with another plan to get you inside my room."

Rory was going to answer to that but chose not to, instead she just grunted and started walking towards the door, "I'm leaving!"

Finn held her hand when she walked past him, "and do what? Study?"

"Let me go, Finn."

"Oh, come on, you're here, stay. I'm bored!"

"Why didn't you go New York with Logan?" Rory asked a little less mad.

"I had class this morning, stupid quiz, couldn't miss it."

"Sorry," Rory said and noticed Finn was still holding her hand. She blushed but decided not to let it affect her, "can I have my hand back, please?"

He smiled, "only if you promise not to ran away," he said holding tighter.

"Promise." He let go and they remained silent for a few seconds until Rory, always uncomfortable with awkward silences, asked, "so, now what?"

"Well, I have a few suggestions," he said with an evil grin on his face.

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled, "no, what else?"

"No fun," he said and thought for a while, "movies!"

"What about them?"

"We could watch them."

"Watch movies?"

"Uh-hu."

"Here?"

"No, in the library."

"Now?"

"Yes, do you want to or not?"

"I'm here, aren't I, might as well make the most of it," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Very enthusiastic, Gilmore, thank you."

She gave him a sweet smile. Finn could have sworn his knees felt weak when she smiled at him, but it was probably tiredness.

"What have you got here?" she asked opening the cabinet to reveal the DVDs. She browsed, "can I pick anything?"

"Go right ahead, I'll make the popcorn."

"Ok, good taste in books, appalling taste in movies!" she said, her head almost inside the cabinet.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!"

"You've got all three _Die Hard_. One was enough."

"But I like Bruce Willis."

"Apparently you do."

"Hey _Sixth Sense_ was great!"

"Oh, my God! _Top Gung_! Charlie Sheen!"

"Are you going to mock the movies or pick one?"

"I'm having a hard time picking, choices are just very bad. My mom would just pass out if she were here. How come you have no classics? How come you don't have _Casablanca_? Everybody has _Casablanca_!"

"I'm unique."

Rory looked for a few more minutes. "Fine, Julia Roberts it is then," she said with the DVDs for _Pretty Woman_ and _The Pelican Brief_ in hands but not completely pleased. "Next time, I'll bring my own movies."

"So there'll be a next time!" he said with a large smile on his face.

"You're very easily pleased," she said joking.

"It's not that, love, it's just that different things please me in different ways," he said smirking at her with his eyebrows raised. Rory blushed but said nothing, she just took her place on the couch and waited for Finn to put the movie on.

"You're not going to sit here?" she asked when he sat on the floor in front of her.

"I know you want me right next to you, but I hate watching TV on the couch, I just prefer the floor."

"Suit yourself," she said and lied down, occupying the whole couch, "now what are we going to do about that bowl of popcorn, huh?"

"Well, you're just going to have to stretch those pretty arms, doll, or you'll get nothing."

"Always the gentleman," she said and tried to find a position where she wouldn't have to stretch so much to reach the popcorn. She ended up with her head on Finn's left shoulder, and her arm reaching from the other side.

"I like this," he said grinning.

Rory slapped the back of his head, "just watch the movie, Finn."

"So, you're mom's getting engaged?" Finn said not being able to pay much attention to the movie.

"You're not supposed to talk during the movie," she replied.

"I could stop the movie," he suggested.

"You can't stop a movie in the middle of it! It's against the rules"

"Rules?"

"Movie Night Rules! My mom and I made them. No talking, no commenting, no phone calls and no bathroom breaks. Only food refilling allowed."

"Well, you see, it's six pm now, not really night."

"That's your argument?"

"Damn good one!"

"You could never be a lawyer."

"Good thing I'm not pre-law then. What do you think I should be?" he said now facing her, his back to the TV.

"Hey! Now this is not allowed, the TV is over there, Finn!"

"I'm bored, this movie sucks!"

"You're restless. And it's your movie."

"Well, it sucks! We should have watched Terminator! Night's young, you up for it?"

"Please tell you did not suggest watching Terminator with me."

"Oh, you're no fun! I should have call Stephanie instead."

Rory looked offended and sat up, "well, since I'm boring you to the point of tears I'll leave and you can watch your stupid Terminator!"

"Hey, hey, calm down there, love. Sorry, didn't mean it like that. You're much more fun than Steph. And much more prettier. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

Finn looked at the TV screen and then at Rory. "Fine, we'll do something else," she gave up, "what do you want to do?"

He sat down crossing his leg and facing Rory. "Talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, I like to talk. If the conversation's interesting of course. And an engagement party always makes a conversation interesting."

She chuckled, "fine we'll talk."

"So she's marrying that diner guy, huh? Luke?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"When's the party?"

"Next Saturday in Stars Hollow."

"It's not too fancy though, I'd hate to wear a suit."

She raised her eyebrows, "what makes you think you're invited?" she teased.

He put his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by her words, "I might just cry."

"Dramatic!"

"And you're mean! But we're invited, right?" Finn asked just making sure.

"Of course you are," Rory answered chuckling.

"How about yourself?"

"Obviously I'm invited too, Finn! It's my mom's engagement party!"

"I meant, your mom's getting married, how about you, any guys in view?"

"Not really, why do you ask? Interested?" she joked.

"Always," he played along.

"I'll save you a dance at the party then," she said smiling, but still joking.

"I'll hold you to that," he said serious this time.

"You're not joking."

"A dance is never a joke."

"But I was joking, Finn."

"You're killing me here, Gilmore," he said pretending to be wounded in his heart.

"I can't dance Finn. Last time I tried my partner almost had to have his foot amputated."

"You just need a strong lead," he said leaning closer to her.

Rory blushed and looked down regretting ever beginning the whole flirting thing, she was just not good at this game. Finn noticed she was embarrassed and smiled. "I'm thirsty, I'll go garb myself a beer, do you want one?" he asked changing the subject to Rory's relief.

"Do you have any soda?"

"Probably... not."

She rolled her eyes, "beer's fine then."

She watched as Finn walked to the mini fridge and got two bottles of beer for them What she liked most about Finn was that every time she felt uncomfortable with their games, he would always back down, he never let her feel too embarrassed. That's why she kept playing with him, he understood her and when the game got too hard for her, he'd retrieve, allowing her to recollect herself so they could start over again.

"We could always practice," Finn said as he handed Rory the bottle.

"Practice?"

"The dance."

"Finn!"

"I'm serious. I can dance, I can teach you."

"Believe me, I've tried. Remember Ms Patty?"

"How could I forget?" he said rubbing his hand where Ms Patty had pinched him.

Rory laughed, "anyway, she tried to teach me, but I'm hopeless, I can't move, I've got no rhythm whatsoever."

They drank their beer and two more bottles each and talked about other subjects, Finn's good books and his bad movies, Yale, the LDB. Suddenly Finn stood up and reached out his hand to Rory, "come on," he said.

"What?" she said putting her hand on his.

He pulled her up and turned on the sound system putting on a Beatles CD, "I think this one's good, better start with a slow one." He said and pushed play. Rory tried to get her hand back, but Finn was holding tight, "you promised you wouldn't run away."

"You didn't say anything about dancing!"

"Just relax, I won't bite! Unless you want me to," he said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and the song started playing. "Oh, this is pretty," she said when she recognized _Something_.

"Glad you approve of the song selection, now come here," he said and he put his left arm around her waist and placed hers on top of his shoulder, then locking their right hands together, he pulled her slightly closer, "just follow my lead," he instructed.

Finn started moving his feet and Rory instant reaction was to look down at them so she could imitate.

He lifted up her head, "ah, ah, no looking down, you keep your eyes on me at all times."

"Fine," she said and looked right into his eyes.

"That's it, keep them there," he said smiling. He moved a little closer to her and she didn't even notice, her eyes were fixed on his gaze. Finn started to hum to the song and suddenly began to sing it, right when it said: _something in the way she knows and all I have to do is think of her_. She thought it was one of those romantic moments, but that are not supposed to be romantic. She couldn't help but smile, plus Finn was a really good singer. "This is a very pretty song," she commented while trying to move along.

"Yes, it is," he answered smiling. "You're doing great," he said when Rory finally got the steps right and didn't step on his feet, unfortunately that happened near the end of the song. When it ended they stopped moving but still maintained their position, only Finn moved his left hand to the side of her waist and Rory had slid hers to his arm.

"I danced!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wonderfully!"

"I wouldn't go that far. For me to dance wonderfully it would take many more lessons, not just this one."

"We could arrange that."

"Finn!"

"I'm serious! We've got the whole week ahead of us, we could practice everyday."

"That's ok. My friend Lane's band will be playing and I doubt we'll have the opportunity to dance anything. Unless you consider jumping up and down and shaking your head dancing."

"Your call."

Rory realized then she was still in Finn's arms and after blushing a little she moved away, "I should probably go. Thanks for the dance and the movies... well not the movies, just the dance then."

He smiled, "at your service."

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Always."

She just laughed, "I'll see you later, Finn."

"Thanks for the visit, love. Come back tomorrow?"

"I've got nothing better to do, so maybe."

"You wound me."

"Good-bye, Finn," she said and left. Rory walked back to her dorm thinking about the time spent in Finn's company. It was pleasant like always, and her mind was lost in thought when she opened her door and came face to face with Doyle's naked figure walking around the common room.

She screamed in terror "oh, my eyes!" and turned around instantly while Doyle quickly picked up a pillow from the sofa. 'Please don't let this be true, don't let this be true,' Rory begged while she turned slowly around hoping that she had just imagined Doyle there. But when she looked, he was still there with a pillow in front of him.

"Paris said you wouldn't be back for a while," he said really embarrassed at the situation.

"I should probably go," Rory said turning around and opening the door, "oh, and Doyle? Keep the pillow," she said and left. She could only think of one place to go.

"Back so soon, love? You miss me that much, huh?"

"I just saw Doyle in his birthday suit. I'm traumatized, hold me," she said faking a cry.

Finn smiled and hugged her, "aw, poor baby. Wanna sit on my lap while I read you a story?"

Rory pushed him away laughing, "you're crazy!"

"And you're a tease!"

"Me?" she asked innocently. He just smiled. "I don't wanna go back, I'm scared now," she said.

"You can spend the night here if you want, you can have Logan's room."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself? I wouldn't mind a late night visit if that's what you're worried about," he said with an evil grin stamped on his face.

"But I would. Does Logan have a key?"

"I have a copy."

"Why?"

"Cause I like to bug him."

"Oh-kay."

"I'll behave, I promise. But you can always go back to your dorm, maybe Paris will let you in on the fun. Did you like what you saw?" he asked smirking.

Rory made a disgusted face, "don't you ever joke like that! Ever again! Eww, Finn that was just sick and wrong!"

"So, stay."

"I guess it's the only solution."

"Yay, slumber party!"

"I don't think so, Finn."

"Not even pillow fight in our underwear?"

Rory just gave him a disapproving look, "I'll need something more comfortable to sleep on, I hate sleeping with jeans on."

Finn looked for something that wouldn't be too big for her and finally found some old sweat pants and a Metallica t-shirt. "Very cute," he said when she put them on.

"I look ridiculous," she said, "these are too big!"

"They're fine. You look cute."

She smiled and yawned.

"Go on, I'll be up for a while, I'm not sleepy yet, but you can go ahead."

"Night Finn," she said, "thank you for letting me stay here."

"Sure thing, doll," he said and watched as she went to Logan's room and shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Oooohhh, Rory and Finn spending the night in the same place... hahaha Review! Please! Byee!


	4. The Art of Movie Nights

**AN:** I'm updating this rather quickly don't you think? It's because I'm not responsible, since instead of studying I'm here writing this fic, hehe. But that's ok... maybe not, but whatever! Here are the thank yous!

**ReeseAnn -** oh, who doesn't love the Beatles? Well, I guess my brother, he and my cousins make fun of me cause I like the Beatles and Elvis... go figure! But Something is one of my favorite songs too, one of the most romantic ones I've ever heard! So beautiful! I just had to throw it in there hehe, glad you approved... do I have to tell you how much I'd love if Finn (or Tanc actually) taught me how to dance? Guess not... so yeah, Finn rocks we all agree hehe. And I'll probably be watching the season finale in about three or four weeks... ugh! But Finn's there, so yay! Anyway, thanks you for reviewing!

**Jmarit17 -** you love it! Aw thank you so very much! Yeah, Emily, well, she's just like that... Glad you like my funny Finn! Thank you for the review!

**Crissy -** thank you! That's the only way I can write him, sweet... like Colin, he's an ass, but I just can't write him like that. Well I guess in this chapter he's a bit, but... anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Problem Child1 -** Evil? Me? Noooo! Hahaha Glad I'm making you laugh, I like making people laugh, at least I try to... My mom doesn't care too much about music, but my brother makes fun of me a lot. Well he just loves to tease me any way he can...I liked Hanson... and Ricky Martin (pre- La Vida Loca I should say)... and Spice Girls, I saw their movie! I so should not be sharing this... some things are better left hidden... I'm looking at my CDs right now, I've got 98o right next to Guns n' Roses... Aren't we a couple of weirdos! Hahaha Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

**Gilmoregirl -** you read my other fic right? Did you see the last title? Patience is a virtue! Hahaha I'm joking hehe. I did not see the season finale yet and it's bugging me cause everybody's talking about it! Damn delays! All for stupid subtitles I don't even read! Bah... well thank you for the review!

**ObsessiveGilmore -** Awesome? Thank you very much! Here's the update!

**Smile1 -** Thank you so much, I really try to keep them in character! Thank you for reviewing!

**Mrs Boyscout -** Wow, that was a great compliment! Thank you so very much, I'm flattered! Hope I don't disappoint! Thank you for reading and reviewing! By the way, I'm all for Rory/Logan on the show, I just think Finn's great... and hot... hehehehe

**Coffee-addicted -** uncomfortable? Oh, I love it when my knees go weak for a guy! Such a great feeling hehehe and together with the butterflies... too bad it doesn't happen that much. I love Pretty Woman, actually I love Julia Roberts she's amazing! Oh, Dirty Dancing... my very first DVD hahaha. I saw the movie two nights after I posted the chapter (probably for the 100th time) and yeah, it did remind me of what I had written. But I actually wrote from experience. No wait, I was not flirting with my dance instructor, but he said the same thing about not staring at the ground... anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying!

**Shadowcat15 -** Finn and Rory, yes, we're all crazy waiting and hoping that this could happen on the show... glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cheri -** Hope this was quick enough! Thanks for the review!

**Bookworms -** ooh I know the secret formula for a happy reader! Hahaha I'll try to keep you that way hehe... hope this fic doesn't give you any health problems like my other one hehe Beatles are great, Something is amazing and I'm so glad you liked it. I promise more songs at the engagement party, except not Beatles... nope, not telling which one it is, you'll have to wait for the next update. Guess Problem Child was right, I am evil hahaha! Yes, hopeless romantic, not ashamed to say so. Hello, I love all things Jane Austen! And romantic comedies... You've Got Mail, I love that movie! My Best Friend's Wedding! I can actually "talk" with it hehehe. I'm a freak, I know, sorry... just wanted to tell you: thanks for reviewing! Even if it takes you 3 days to do it! Haha

**Princetongirl -** thank you very much, here's your update!

**Blazergrl17 -** yes, possibilities... hope you like my idea! Thanks for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: The Art of Movie Day

Rory tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. She had a thing with sleeping in other people's bed, it just wasn't hers. She looked at the clock on the desk in front of her, 2:30 it read. 'Damn it,' she thought, 'what are the chances of them having milk or anything non-alcoholic in their mini fridge?' She stood up opened to door only to find Finn lying on the couch watching TV.

"Up already, love?"

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing still up?"

"Watching TV."

"Anything good?"

"Is there ever anything good on TV at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Guess not."

"Wanna watch?" he asked raising his head and moving down a bit so she could sit. She walked over and sat on the space he left for her. He then moved up again and rested his head on her lap, she chuckled, "comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes, but I could use a head massage," he said turning his head to face her.

"Just watch whatever's on, Finn," she said but soon, without noticing, she started playing with his hair running her fingers through it and when she looked at him moments later he was sleeping. She took the remote control, which was resting on the end table next to the couch and turned off the TV. He moved a little and put his arm on her lap next to his head. 'Great, I can't move now,' she thought and rested her head on the couch, soon she was sleeping too.

When Finn woke up it was close to 10:30. He rubbed his eyes and opened them and realized he wasn't in his bedroom. He turned his head slightly and saw Rory sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, one arm on her head the other resting on his waist. He slowly moved her arm from his waist and stood up. She was sound asleep, even snoring softly at times making Finn let out a chuckle. He laid her down carefully and placed a blanket over her and sat on the coffee table to watch her dream away. A knock on the door awoke Finn from his hypnotized state. He opened it and was met by Colin.

"What do you want so early in the morning, Colin?" Finn whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Shh, she's sleeping!" he said again whispering.

"Who?" Colin asked pushing Finn out of the way and coming inside. "Well, well, well," he said turning to Finn, "what do we have here?"

"Will you please be quiet, I don't want to wake her up."

"What's she doing here? She spent the night?"

"What do you think?"

"You and Rory... you know?" Colin asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"No, we are not 'you know'. She just spent the night here cause Paris and Doyle were getting it on."

"I see," he said. He watched Finn walk to his bedroom to change so he walked over to the couch and yelled "morning!" right into Rory's ear. She sat up startled, her heart racing. When she saw Colin laughing almost falling on the floor, she took her pillow and threw at him. At the same time Finn walked in again, "you're such an ass, Colin."

"I just couldn't resist," he said when he managed to stop laughing, "morning, sweetheart," he said to Rory.

"Morning, jerk. Morning, Finn."

"Sorry about Colin, I'll kick his ass later."

"Thank you," she said smiling at him and he smiled back. Colin noticed that.

"Aw, how sweet!"

Rory took another pillow and threw at Colin.

"You're very aggressive in the mornings, Gilmore," he said and then turning to Finn, "is she like this during the night too?"

"Ok, now that's just crossing the line," she said serious.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, " what are you doing here again? I thought you always spent your weekends in that creepy little town of yours."

She looked at Finn who had an evil grin on his face, "I was fooled," she answered.

"Oh-kay," he said noticing Finn's expression, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," he said innocently.

"What did he do?" he asked Rory.

"Nothing important," she said. Everybody heard when her stomach growled.

"I think somebody's hungry," Colin teased and Rory blushed.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast," Finn said taking her hand.

"I'm not coming out in this," she said pointing at her clothes.

"It's Sunday, nobody's here, come on," he said.

"I'll be quick," she said trying to get her hand back.

"By the time we get there, there won't be any food left!"

"He's right, it's almost 11," Colin pointed out.

"Fine," Rory gave up. Finn handed her her coat and the three friends were out the dorm.

"So, I thought you said you were all alone here this weekend," Rory said addressing Finn while they ate their breakfast.

"I never said that, love. I only said Logan had left for the weekend and I couldn't go because I had a quiz on Saturday."

"You really fooled me... you should suffer the consequences for fooling a Gilmore Girl."

"Should I be scared?"

"I would," she said with a grin. "Oh! I know!" she exclaimed after thinking for a while, "I'll need my car, do you think it's safe to go back to my dorm now?"

"Knock first," Finn answered.

"Yeah, ok then, wait for me at your dorm. With food."

"With food?"

"Lots of food, junk food's better," she answered and looked at Colin who had witnessed the whole thing without saying a word, "wanna come?"

"Finn's punishment session? I'll pass."

"Oh, it'll be fun! Trust me, and you can make fun of Finn too!"

"Yes, Colin, please come and make fun of me!" Finn said sarcastically.

"Since you insist... as long as Gilmore here promises it won't be a punishment for me too."

"I'll make no such promise, I just promise it'll be fun to watch Finn squirm," she said giggling.

"Watch Finn squirm? Tempting... count me in!"

"Great! I should be there in about an hour or so," she said and stood up heading to her dorm, leaving Colin giving Finn teasing glances and Finn just ignoring him.

Rory was back an hour later as promised carrying a bag from a video store near Yale. Finn smiled when he saw she was still wearing his clothes, but he left it to Colin to tease her, "did you go out in that?"

Rory looked down at her outfit and just shrugged, "it's comfy," she justified.

"Movies? That's his punishment?" Colin asked when he noticed her bag.

"I'm teaching Finn the art of a Movie Night. Well day in our case, seeing it's only one in the afternoon."

"Art of Movie Night?" Finn asked grinning.

"Don't look so happy, my friend, your punishment's here in this bag."

"Show me what you got," he replied.

"First I need to explain what it takes for a perfect movie night, or day. I see you got the food items nicely arranged there," she began, pointing at the coffee table where they had all sorts of junk food, "so then we need a theme. Yesterday it was Julia Roberts. Today, it's music."

"Musicals? You're cruel," Finn said.

"Nah, nah, not musicals, music. Now after we choose the theme, it's time to pick the films. We need at least two, but three's better and seeing that today is punishment day, I picked three."

"Three movies?" Finn asked not thrilled.

"Yes, dear. The first movie should be a serious one, a good movie, in our case, _Almost Famous_," she said taking the DVD case out of the bag.

"Good movie," Colin commented.

"Thank you, the second one should be a regular movie, not good, but not bad either, and here we have _The Wonders_."

"Oh, _That Thing You Do_, catchy tune," Finn said.

"Now for the third and most important movie of Movie Night slash Day. The mockable movie."

"Mockable movie?" Colin asked confused.

"Yes, the movie that was made for mocking purposes and mocking purposes only."

"And which one are we watching?" Finn asked highly amused.

Rory took the third case out of the bag with an evil smirk on her face, "_Glitter_."

Colin and Finn looked frightened, "I refuse to watch that movie!" Finn said crossing his arms.

"You have no choice, this is punishment, remember?"

"But _Glitter_? Mariah Carey? She sings in this movie! This isn't punishment, it's torture," he replied.

"No arguing, Finn. You'll watch the movie quietly and you can't sleep during it either."

"Since I'm not the one being punished, could I leave the room when it starts?" Colin asked.

"Your choice, but you won't get to see Finn suffer when he hears Mariah's high pitched notes," she said chuckling.

"Hey, not fair!" Finn exclaimed.

"Not fair? And this coming from the guy who made me leave my town and abandon all my plans for the weekend and for what? Nothing. You, my dear Finn, deserve every single minute of _Glitter_."

"Fine, let's get this over with, I say we start with it then."

"Nope, it'll be the last one. We start with the good one and work our way down. _Almost Famous_ it is," she said putting the DVD on and turning on the TV. They all took their places, Rory and Colin sharing the couch, and Finn on the floor. They made it through the first two movies with almost no interruptions, only to eat or when Rory had to shush Finn any time he decided to sing along with the movies.

"What? You choose these movies and expect me not to sing along?"

"There's no speaking during Movie Day!"

"I'm singing!"

"Well, no singing either."

"You should be more specific in your rules and regulations, love."

"Watch the movie, Finn," she just said. Colin only laughed at the two.

It was almost seven when they finished with _The Wonders_.

"This was very pleasant, but I should get going," Colin said when he saw Rory take the DVD for _Glitter_.

"Come on, mate, stay, I can't go through this alone."

"Dude, not even if Mariah Carey was naked during the whole thing, I'd watch this movie, sorry," he replied. Rory just laughed while Colin left.

"Is there any policy or rule against alcohol during Movie Day?" Finn asked walking over to the counter where they kept their alcohol.

She laughed at Finn's desperation and decided to be nice, "fine you can drink. I might just have some myself, _Glitter_'s too much even for me." Finn's eyes lit up when she allowed him to get drunk while watching Mariah sing on screen.

"I knew you couldn't be that cruel," he said handing her her drink. She took her place on the couch and Finn sat next to her.

"Not on the floor?" she asked him.

"If I get too scared, will you hold me?" he asked in his best childish tone.

"Aw, poor baby," she said laughing. "Come here," she said while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder. "Now remember, you have to watch it quietly and you can't sleep."

"I wouldn't even if I wanted to, I'm afraid I'll have nightmares," he replied.

She just chuckled and pushed play. Of course it was impossible for Finn to watch the movie quietly, and Rory couldn't do it either. They laughed at the stupidity of the story and mocked every single scene, Finn even trying to imitate Mariah singing, but not really succeeding. "At least you got the hand right," Rory said laughing.

When the movie was finally over, Finn let out a loud sigh and said, "bloody hell! I'm still alive?"

Rory laughed, "if you survived this, you can survive anything. How about some Britney Spears? She sings _I love Rock and Roll_ in a tiny skirt, you'll like it. And it goes with our theme."

"No, I can't take anymore of this, Movie Day slash Night is officially over!" he said turning off the TV while Rory laughed at him. At the same time the door was opened and Logan walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" he said when he entered the dorm before noticing Rory's presence.

"Hello, dear, how was your trip?" Finn asked in a girly voice. Rory laughed even harder, probably all the alcohol consumed during the movie contributed to her giddiness.

"Ace? Didn't see you there. What are you doing here... in Finn's clothes?" he asked giving Finn a significant look.

"I was punishing Finn," she said a little drunkenly.

"I see, and drinking too," he said pointing at the nearly empty bottle of scotch sitting on the coffee table.

"That was the only way we could watch _Glitter_," Finn said.

"_Glitter_? Thank God I didn't get here in time to witness this. Punishment, huh? Sounds more like torture. What did you do?" Logan asked Finn.

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

"He," Rory said walking over to where the guys were standing and putting her arm around Finn's shoulder, "he made me drive all the way from Stars Hollow for nothing. He lied to me, he fooled me and he deserved to be punished. I was planning my mom's engagement party," she said and pushed Finn away from her laughing, "didn't he deserve to be punished, Logan?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes, of course," Logan said tapping on Rory's back as if he were talking to a crazy person who could not be contradicted, "but your mom's engaged, is she?"

"Yes, Luke finally proposed. And you're all invited to the party next Saturday. At least I think you are..." she trailed off.

"Thank you for the thoughtful invitation, Ace."

"Finn taught me how to dance!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"He did, did he? What else did Finn do while I was gone?" he asked raising his eyebrows at his friend, but Rory didn't notice.

"Let's see... he made me look at that movie cabinet of yours that scared the crap out of me, you've got a terrible taste in movies, Huntzberger," she said poking him with her index finger, "then I left but I came back because I saw Doyle naked in my dorm and I was frightened, so Finn let me stay in your room, but then I couldn't sleep so I woke up, wait I didn't wake up cause I wasn't sleeping, I stood up, yeah, that's better and found Finn still awake watching TV, so I sat there with him and he made me sleep sitting down cause he had his head on my lap. Then in the morning, he let Colin yell in my ear to wake me up. I think that's about it..."

All the while Rory was telling her story Logan was staring at Finn and smirking and when Rory said he slept with his head on her lap he let out a chuckle and smiled at his friend who decided to just ignore him.

"Well, he really did deserve to be punished, Ace, sorry I wasn't here to watch him suffer."

"I don't think I was that mean, I let him drink, so he wouldn't suffer that much."

"Yeah, you're very nice, Gilmore," Finn said.

"Tell me you didn't love it," she teased. He wanted to joke with her, flirt, but he didn't think with Logan there that was, well, appropriate.

"Well the first two movies were ok, but the last one was just hell."

Rory laughed but then stopped suddenly when she saw the time, "oh, shit, it's late. I have class in the morning and I'm drunk! Why did you let me get drunk," she said slapping Finn's arm.

"Ow," he complained, "you got drunk cause you wanted to, don't blame it on me," he whined rubbing his hand where Rory had hit him.

"Did it hurt?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah..." he replied pretending to cry.

"You're being such a baby tonight, Finn!" she teased.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ok, kids, I think it's past your bedtime. Finn why don't you go take a shower and go to bed while I take Ace back to her dorm, since she's in no condition to go back by herself," Logan said leading Rory to the door.

"You're such a great guy, Logan, such a good friend," she said resting her head on his shoulder while he had his hand on her back.

"Yes, thank you, I'm really touched. You got your car?"

"Yeah," she said her eyes closed and her head still on his shoulder.

"Key?"

Rory reached inside her pocket and handed Logan her car key, "you're driving me?"

"You can't drive yourself," he replied while he opened the passenger's door.

"Aw, thank you, Logan," she said hugging him.

"That's ok, Ace," he said taking her arms away from his neck and putting her inside the car.

"_Something_," she said with her eyes closed after a few seconds of silence while Logan drove her home.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Something_, The Beatles," she said.

"What about it?"

"That's the song we danced to," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Is that so?" Logan asked smirking.

"He dances very well, and sings too."

"He sang to you?"

"No, Logan!" she said opening her eyes to face him, "he just sang along to the song. What are you thinking?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, I just asked. So you know how to dance now?"

"Not really, I suck at dancing, really can't move at all. Finn tried but I just suck."

"I'm sure he'd be willing to give you more lessons," he said grinning.

"Yeah, he offered! But I told him it wouldn't be necessary, there won't be that many danceable songs at the party."

"He offered, huh?"

"He's nice," Rory said closing her eyes again and resting her head on the back of the seat.

"Yes, he is."

"And funny."

"That too."

"And cute," she said smiling, but not opening her eyes.

"Cute huh?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah... the accent."

"What about it?"

"Why don't you have an accent?" she asked looking at him.

"Cause I don't..."

"But you could! A British accent, that'd be hot!" she said smiling.

Logan chuckled, "so you like accents?"

"Very sexy," she commented, "if you had an accent you'd be perfect, cause you're very cute too."

Logan laughed, she must be really drunk to be saying all those things, "well, thank you, Ace, I'm flattered. So Finn's perfect then, cause you said he was cute and he has an accent."

"It's a very nice package."

"A nice package?"

"Very nice... oh, we're here!" she exclaimed pointing at her building.

"Yes, we are," he said. He turned off the engine and gave the key back to Rory. He took her to her dorm and opened the door for her since she couldn't find the keyhole.

"It's my favorite Beatles song," she said while Logan took her inside.

"Which one?" he asked taking her to the bathroom.

"_Something_. It's so pretty, don't you think it's pretty?"

"Very pretty," he said turning the shower on.

"Are you going to give me a bath, Logan?" she said grinning.

"I don't think that'd be a very good idea, you can do it by yourself, can't you?"

"But what if I can't? What if I fall asleep and hit my head?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"I promise if I hear something I'll come to your rescue," he said turning his back to her and getting out.

"How will you know that I'm not doing it on purpose just to get you in the shower with me?"

"Rory, just take a shower, I'll be here waiting, ok?"

"Fine, you're no fun! Finn likes to flirt with me!"

"I'm sure he does, and I enjoy it very much as well, but I like to do it when you're sober."

"Dirty!" she giggled. Logan rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door. Some minutes later he heard the water stop running.

"Logan!" Rory yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" he asked coming near the door.

"I don't have any fresh clothes to put on!"

"Hold on," he said and went to her room, and coming back with her pajama pants and a top he opened the bathroom door just enough to put his hand inside and hand her the clothes. She giggled when she took the clothes from his hand, "afraid to see me naked?"

"No, I just know that if I see you naked tonight you won't even look at me in the morning you'll be so embarrassed."

"I will not," she replied as if he had offended her.

"Well, I want to be safe then," he said and shut the door again. Minutes later she was out of the bathroom.

"Ok, now let's get you to bed," he said taking her to her room.

"Thanks daddy," she said teasing him. He just chuckled. "Read me a story?"

"Come on, Ace, it's late, you need to sleep. Remember you've got class in the morning?"

She grunted and turned her head the other way.

"There," he said tucking her in, making her giggle again, "I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"Logan?" she said before he could leave.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, Ace," he said and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So, next chapter, don't know when that's gonna happen... definitely not next week, sorry, too much school stuff to do... I'm posting this today so you guys aren't left orphans of the story hehehe. Anyway, next one will be the engagement party! But before that, review this one! Byee!


	5. The Engagement Party Part 1

A/N: Hey! I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of updates. I don't even know how long I've left you orphans of this story hehe. It's been such a long time, I don't even know who reviewed, so I can't write my individual reviews because I'm too lazy and too busy to go to my profile and check them... So I'm thanking all of you who reviewed: thanks from the bottom of my heart, your reviews mean the world to me, I love getteing them. You guys are truly awesome. I promise next chapter (which will be updated sooner, or so I hope) I'll thank everyone personally.

Oh, another thing, this is the first part, you should be expecting the next part in about, let's see, three to four... weeks! Yeah, sorry, my classes end on the 8th and I'll be busy with work till then, so...

Ok, that's it, I've written a lot for an AN, sorry... happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: The Engagement Party - Part 1

Luckily for Rory her mother and the party arrangements kept her pretty busy all through the following week. She saw very little of Logan, just at the newspaper and only greeted him from afar, and saw nothing of Finn. Lucky, since she had absolutely no idea what to say to either if she ran into them on Monday, after her drunkenness on Sunday; but the Gods were on her side and she thought a week would be enough for them to forget her behavior over the weekend. The only contact she had with Finn was a text message she sent him on Friday afternoon to remind him of the party. She was on her way to Friday Night Dinner when her cell phone vibrated inside her pocket. New text message it said. She flipped it open to read it and looked confused when she saw the message:

I'LL HOLD U 2 UR PROMISE. FINN.

WHAT PROMISE, she typed back when she stopped at a red sign.

DANCE, he simply replied and Rory let out a small laugh.

I'LL BE WEARING HEELS, she answered.

I TRUST U, he wrote her.

U SHOULDN'T, she simply said.

R U TRYING TO NOT DANCE W/ ME?

I'M TRYING 2 SAVE U FROM INCREDIBLE PHYSICAL PAIN.

LOL I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES...

FINE THEN, U'VE BEEN WARNED... CAN'T WRITE MORE. DINNER W/

GRANDPARENTS. TILL TOMORROW! She wrote when she arrived at her grandparents' house.

TILL THEN, LUV.

Rory entered the living with such a smile on her face that made her mother look at her suspiciously, "what's the reason for such a big smile?" she asked when Rory sat next to her.

"No reason," she began but her vibrating cell phone interrupted her.

SORRY 2 INTERRUPT. 1 MORE THING: I PICK THE SONG.

Rory laughed out loud and Lorelai looked at her amused.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked her.

"My friend's writing me stupid messages," she answered still smiling.

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Finn."

"Oh, the Australian. I see..."

"What kind of messages?" Emily asked.

"Private ones," Rory replied a little annoyed that her grandmother was trying to butt into her life again.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner's served," the maid came and interrupted their conversation.

"You'll be there tomorrow, right?" Lorelai asked her parents.

"It's your engagement party, we have to be there," Emily said.

"You don't _have_ to do anything. I invited you, you go if you want to go."

"You don't want us to go?"

"I didn't say that, mom."

"Well, what did you say, Lorelai? It sure sounded like you didn't care if your own parents went or not to your engagement party."

"Emily, she didn't say that," Richard said trying to calm his wife down.

"Thank you for not taking my side, Richard."

"There are no sides to be taken, Emily. I simply said Lorelai didn't mean it how you thought."

Rory rolled her eyes at the discussion and desperately wanted to get away. She took her cell phone from her purse and quickly typed: SOS! CALL! when nobody was looking

"So you can read my thoughts now?" the argument went on.

"Mom! Stop it! All I asked was if you were going to be there tomorrow!"

"And then you said we didn't have to!"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to go! I know you're not very fond of Luke."

"This is not about your choice for a husband. This is about you not wanting us to take part in an important event in your life. Like always!"

"Mom! This is," Lorelai began right when Rory's phone rang.

"I have to take this, sorry," she said and walked away.

"You should teach your daughter some manners. It's not polite to answer a phone call during dinner."

"Dinner? What dinner? We're not eating, we're fighting!"

"We're not fighting, we're having a healthy discussion."

"This is not a healthy discussion, mom."

"I agree. The pork's getting cold," Richard complained.

"Taking sides again, Richard?"

"Oh, my God!" Lorelai said in a exasperated tone.

Meanwhile Rory retrieved to the patio and closed the door behind her.

"Hi," she answered her phone sweetly.

"SOS, call? What kind of message is that?"

"A despair message, thank you for answering, Finn," she replied smiling.

"Anything for you, love. But what's the matter?"

"My grandparents and my mom, they're fighting again. Thank God poor Luke's not here to witness this."

"They don't like him that much, right?"

"Yeah, they seem to think he's not good enough for my mom."

"Doesn't he love her? What happened to love being enough?"

"I don't know, they just don't care. They want greater things. Remember the 'auction Rory party'? I had a boyfriend then but they didn't care cause he wasn't rich, meaning he wasn't good enough for me."

"But they were right about _him_. He broke your heart."

"Not the point, Finn... but let's not talk about it, I wanted to get away from a fight, not start a new one."

"Sorry, love... so I didn't see you at all this week!"

"I know. I was just so busy with the party stuff, but it'll be great, you'll see."

"I know... but I missed you."

Rory felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard that, but decided to be cool, "thanks, Finn, that's sweet."

"And this is the part where you say 'I missed you too, my love'."

"I missed you too, my love?" she said and laughed, "What have you been drinking, Finn?"

"Nothing," he said innocently.

"Finn?"

"A few beers..."

She chuckled.

"It's Friday night!" he defended.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You chuckled."

"So? I'm not allowed to chuckle?"

"Not if you're gonna reprimand me!"

"I'm not reprimanding you, Finn!"

"Do I have to remind you I called you cause you needed help?"

"No, and I've thanked you for that."

"It won't hurt if you do it again," he said as a spoiled child.

"You're such a baby," she said laughing.

"I'll hang up and you'll have to go back to your lovely dinner," he threatened.

"Fine, ok. Thank you for rescuing me, Finn."

"And..."

"And I missed you too," she said rolling her eyes.

"Say it like you mean it."

"I meant it!"

"You did?"

"Yes... not that I wasn't thankful I didn't see you this week."

"Oh, I see how you really meant it then! But why were you thankful?"

"I wasn't on my best behavior last Sunday."

"Didn't notice."

"I was drunk!"

"You were?" he asked mocking shock.

"If I were standing next to you I'd be slapping your arm right now."

He laughed, "well, you didn't have to be embarrassed about meeting me. We didn't do or say anything we don't usually do or say when we're sober. You should have been embarrassed about meeting Logan though."

"Why do you say that?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"All the things you said to him..." he said and Rory could tell he was grinning.

"What things Finn? What did Logan say to you?"

"Oh, you know how we tell each other everything."

"No, I do not know that you do. What did he tell you?"

"Let's see... that you wanted him to see you naked," she interrupted him, "I didn't say that! I asked him if he was afraid to see me naked!"

"Same effect, Rory. You also wanted him to go into the shower with you," she interrupted him again, "I did not want that!"

"Whatever, that's what he told me."

"That's it?" she asked a little relieved.

"Why? Was there more?"

"Nah, that was pretty much it."

"Oh, yes, he also told me you find me nice, funny and cute and that my accent's hot. Thank you very much, doll," he said again grinning.

Rory could feel her cheeks burn, she was so embarrassed. 'Oh, my God, I am going to skin Logan alive,' she thought to herself, 'ok, be cool, you were drunk, you have that excuse.'

"It was the alcohol talking," she said her voice a little hesitant.

"Really? I was so hopeful you might like me."

"Nope, it was just the alcohol."

"Well, your loss then, I could have shown you a hell of a good time, if you know what I mean."

Rory rolled her eyes, "sorry, not interested."

"Well, I'll get over it... or I'll win your heart over when we dance tomorrow," he said joking.

"My heart's not so easily won, Finn. One dance won't do it."

"And what, may I ask, does it take to win the fair lady's heart?"

"I can't tell you that! It's like telling the secret of a good magic trick. If you know what it takes to get there, you just lose interest, mystery's over."

"Guess you're right. I'll just have to keep trying then."

"Won't mind if you do. As long as you don't ask me to watch any of your awful movies."

"No, I know the Art of Movie Night now. I won't make any mistakes again."

"We'll see... I don't hear anything, I think the fight's over. I just hope my mom didn't leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will, love. And if you need rescuing..."

"Great! My own personal superhero! Do you have any prejudice against tights or a cape?"

"Hey, whatever turns you on!"

She laughed, "bye, Finn."

"Bye, Rory."

"Is it formal?" Emily was asking Lorelai when Rory walked back into the dining room.

"The party's in the town square, mom."

"So? It's an engagement party!"

"No, mom, it is not formal," Lorelai said rolling her eyes, and then turning to Rory, "not wanting to butt in, but since we're in need of a topic change, who was that?"

"Finn."

Lorelai smirked at her, "you and this Finn person good friends, huh?"

"We're friends," Rory replied not really sure what her mother meant by that, "why?"

"Oh, nothing," she said playing with a baby carrot, "it's just that every time you tell a Yale anecdote he is present..."

"We're friends, we hang out," she said a little defensive.

"You spent the whole weekend with him."

Rory could not believe her mother was saying this, and in front of her grandparents too! She gave Lorelai a significant look which did not go unnoticed by Emily of course.

"Who's Finn?"

"Just a friend from Yale, grandma."

"You spent the weekend with him? Alone?"

"It's not like that, we just watched a few movies, we had nothing to do."

"But is he a nice boy? What's his last name?"

"He is a nice boy, grandma," Rory said knowing Emily wanted to know if Finn's family was important or if they had a lot of money, "his family lives in Australia, you probably don't know them."

"Oh, I see..."

"So, um, this pork's really good!" Rory commented, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's a new recipe I asked Rosalina to try..." Emily began and Rory was glad her grandmother didn't insist on the Finn thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you do it?" Luke asked Lorelai as they walked around the very decorated town square for their party. "You even got Taylor to allow Lane's band to play on the gazebo," he said.

"I am a very nice person. Sometimes it's good to say good morning to people instead of just a grunt," she said joking.

"How do you like the party?" Rory asked approaching them; Marty was with her.

"I'm loving it! Oh, did you just hear their version of _Can't Help Falling in Love_?"

"Yeah, sounded good, but I still can't believe Lane let the guys change an Elvis song."

"I love Elvis, but their version was better," Lorelai replied.

"I don't see why they had to change all the songs. It's disrespectful," Luke said.

"Gotta love my grumpy," Lorelai said hugging Luke. "Nice to see you again, Marty," she said turning to him.

"Yeah, you too, Ms. Gilmore. Congratulations on your engagement, I wish you all the happiness in the world," he said very politely.

"Well, thank you, Marty, that's very sweet."

At the same time two cars pulled up and out came Logan, Stephanie, Finn and Colin.

"Lorelai! Am I too late?" Logan asked dramatically, almost theatrically, when they approached them.

"Hey, Logan. Too late for what?" Lorelai asked him.

"Have you said I do yet? Or am I in time to stop you from doing this so we can finally go public with our relationship."

"Oh my God! You're flirting with my mother!" Rory exclaimed laughing out loud together with everybody else, with the exception of Marty. Even Luke found Logan's joke entertaining, while Marty just faked a smile.

"Logan flirts with anything female," Colin commented.

"As long as they're sober," Rory added smirking at him.

"I do not flirt with anything female, only gorgeous ladies," he said and winked at Lorelai who just smiled, "and what's the point of flirting with a drunk girl if she won't remember a thing in the morning. Although sometimes some things should be forgotten."

"He's gotta a point. Drunk girls go with it too easily. The fun is in battling for the girl's heart," Finn said.

"Well, kids, this conversation seems to be going a very interesting way, but we've got to make the rounds," Lorelai said and walked away with Luke.

"Drinks, love?" Finn asked Rory who just pointed at the table where the drinks were being served. He walked over there followed by his friends, leaving Rory and Marty alone again.

"I didn't know they were coming," Marty said, "is Paris coming too?"

"Oh, she couldn't come, something about her family, I'm not sure."

"At least _she's_ not coming."

"What do you mean _at least_?"

"Nothing, Rory, nothing. Let's not talk about it, ok? I'm a little hungry, let's get something to eat."

Rory followed Marty to the food table, but she knew what Marty had meant by his previous remark. He didn't like her friends, he never did. Rory didn't like them at first either, but she chose to give them a chance and when she got to know them, she realized they were fun people; yes they liked their parties and their alcohol, but they were also interesting people who did actually go to class. The problem was that Marty would not give them a chance. It was a prejudice he couldn't overcome and that hurt Rory.

They were standing next to the food table when Zach started saying, "so far we've been playing only songs Lorelai requested, making a few arrangements here and there, but they were songs she wanted. Well, our dear friend Luke has requested a song also, but he told us not to change anything. We're not happy about it." He was going to continue but Gil interrupted, "you're not happy, dude, cause we're ok playing the song the way it was written."

"Elton John is not rock n' roll!"

"Just start the song Zach!" Lane yelled from behind her drum set.

"Fine, here it is, Luke wanted to dedicate this to Lorelai, so there, it's dedicated. You gonna dance to it, Luke?" he asked him. Luke took Lorelai's hand and everybody cleared the improvised dance floor in front of the gazebo.

"Elton John?" Lorelai asked while she waited for the band to start the song.

"He's good, and I like the song."

As he said this, the band started playing the first accords to _Something About The Way You Look Tonight_.

"Oh, my God, Luke, this song is so beautiful!"

"I was gonna sing it to you, but you know I've got a terrible voice."

"Aren't you a big romantic?"

"I just love you."

Lorelai kissed him lightly, "I love you too."

Rory heard Zach with a smile on her face and when she saw her mom and Luke dance to the song she said mostly to herself, "aw, that's so cute! This is such a pretty song."

Marty saw the opportunity to ask her to dance and was about to open his mouth when Finn came up from behind Rory and wrapped one arm around her waist, startling her.

"I believe the lady owes me a dance."

"But no one's dancing, only my mom and Luke," she said moving slightly so she could face him, but not enough to make him remove his arm from around her.

"They're just waiting for the next couple to join. Besides I said I'd pick the song and I wanna dance to this one. So stop with the talking and come on," he said leading her to the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, so I was definitely not going to end this chapter here, but it's been so long since I've updated, I thought you guys deserved a word from me. I've already written some more and it was supposed to be in this chapter, but I've been so incredibly busy, I thought I would never post this and you guys wouldn't remember the story... anyway, this is it for now, not the best chapter but it's an update... I promise next one will be better... Oh, yeah, and please review! Byee!


	6. The Engagement Party: Part 2

**AN:** I'm sorry I lied. I know I told you guys this update would come sooner but... Besides a major writer's block (I had a really hard time putting this chapter together, I had all the ideas but ahhh!) work's been crazy. I haven't even had time to enjoy my vacation - and to think that it ends in one week... But anyway, here it is, better late than never, right? I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. Now on to my personal thank yous!

**Kylie1403 -** yes, Marty's annoying... I did that on purpose, I don't like him at all! I hope he doesn't come back next season! Thank you for reviewing!

**ReeseAnn -** Aw, thank you! I tried, though I was not fully pleased with the chapter (specially the way it ended). Ah, Elton John, love him! I absolutely love Your Song and the one in my fic. I actually discovered this song on a Shania Twain special a hundred years ago, she sang with him and I thought it was so incredibly beautiful! Anyway, what am I talking about? Thank you for your review!

**Poetic Angelica -** Thank you so much! My classes were fine, I passed which is the only thing that matters lol. Next term I only have four classes! Yay! So good to be almost done with school! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Coffeemilkshake -** Cruel's my middle name, honey lolol. Just kidding! I swear I tried, but really, I hardly have time for anything else but work and school. I'm so depressed I had to give up all the TV shows I've always loved cause I had no time. The only show I still watch is Gilmore Girls... The only time I have for reading or writing is on the way home from work when I'm on the subway... so sad... I'm sorry you had to wait long (this will most likely happen again) but don't give up! I promise I'll finish this! Anyhow, thanks for the review!

**Problem Child1 -** 'Poor Marty', don't worry I won't say anything... oops, too late! Hahahahaha Finally found some time to post this, God knows how long I've been writing this chapter! I used to complain when I had nothing to do, but now that I don't even have time to see my boyfriend I start to wish I had nothing to do again, no job... not really, extra money always a good thing! It allowed me to buy Rory's 'reading is sexy' t-shirt! So cool... anyway, like I said Elton John, love him, just not his clothes... his suits always too shiny! Haha Oh, God, I need a break... I envy you for getting too much sleep... anyway, let me stop with the madness and thank you for the review! Thanks!

**Riotgirllina -** Update soon? I don't know the meaning of these two words for a long time haha, sorry for the wait. Marty... he's a jerk, I don't like him and I definitely do not feel sorry for him. If he were a bit less prejudiced he would try to get to know the people... sorry for the rant... anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Alicia Jo -** Oh, man I feel so sorry when I see that you guys wanted me to update sooner... stupid, stupid life gets in the way! Sorry, if I could I'd stay home all day writing. But here's the update, late I know, but it's here, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Toniboo - **You haven't seen the new episodes yet? Oh, I feel sorry for you! And I feel even more sorry that you haven't found a picture of Tanc Sade on the internet.. it's hard, not that many, but I think there's a website where you can see some screenshots from the show, Finn's there! Anyway, glad you like the story! Thanks you for reviewing!

**Jmarit17 -** yes, same old, same old... haha, that's good, right? I saw the season finale, didn't really like Logan then, or Rory by the way... is this going to be a pattern now, always end the season with Rory and Lorelai a little estranged? But the proposal in the end made up for it. Of course Finn in the beginning... oh, well... thank you for reviewing!

**OTHlover04 -** Thank you! I try! Though I'm afraid there'll be a little more drama this time... what can I say I just can't help myself, I'm too dramatic! Haha

**Lola -** Awesome? Amazing? Wow, thank you so much, I'm flattered! I'm glad you're enjoying this story... I wish I could dedicate more time to it, I'm afraid it won't come out the way I thought at first, but oh well, that's life, right? Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Smile1 -** I love how your reviews are always so very straight to the point hehe. Thank you so much!

**Bookworms -** yes, pretty good excuse, hehe. And I only forgive you cause again it took me forever to update... I don't like taking this long cause you sorta lose momentum. When I started this story I had all these ideas and dialogues and situations in my mind, but now I can't seem to be able to put them on paper. Too much stuff going on at the same time in my life... it's bad... but good... you know? Whatever... anywho, thank you for reviewing my friend!

**Coffeeaddict14 -** suggestion noted! I'll see what I can do for a future update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Princetongirl -** not that soon, but here's the update! Thank you!

**Nancerz- -** sorry for not updating that soon, but that's life! Glad you like this! Thank you!

**Severiona Black -** Well, thank you so very much! I appreciate it, really. Thanks for reviewing!

**Skittles6 -** Thank you!

Well, that was it... oh, I should take the opportunity and apologize to Smile1, Problem Child1, Bookworms, ReeseAnn and Jmarit17 for not reviewing your stories lately, but since I have no time, I'm a little behind on the chapters so... sorry...

One more thing, I don't know how many of you know the Elton John song I mentioned in the last chapter, for those of you who don't, here's my favorite part: (if you don't already know I do not own this song, Sir Elton John does...)

"There was a time / I was everything and nothing all in one / When you found me / I was feeling like a cloud across the sun / What I need to tell you / How you light up every second of the day..."  
Oh so pretty! Ok, that's it now, now go on, read the story and tell me what you think later, when you review! Byee!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: The Engagement Party - Part Two

He was watching from afar. These kind of parties were never really his thing. But he had to be there, his mother made a whole point about how Luke had been so great with him, that he owned him a lot and all sorts of things. But she didn't have to say that much, he knew what Luke had done, and he was grateful. His personality, and maybe his pride, never allowed him to show Luke how thankful he was, but he felt it. And even though he never liked these town festivities, he could never miss his uncle's engagement party.

Nobody had seen him there, not even Luke, and he liked that. He liked to be discrete, almost invisible, when he was not comfortable. And he was not comfortable that night. Of course he knew she was going to be there, it _was_ her mother's engagement party too. He thought he was ready to face her and not suffer any kind of reaction. But that was impossible. As soon as he set his eyes on her his heart nearly stopped. She looked beautiful in her sparkly pale pink dress and curly hair. He thought back to the last time they met. He asked her to go away with him and she said no. How could he think she'd say yes? Give up all her plans, all the things she'd always wanted for her life ever since she was a little girl? She wouldn't, not for him, someone she couldn't rely on. At least that's how he thought she saw him. He left her, he broke her heart, how could she trust him? He was angry when she said no, but he eventually got over it, at least that's what he thought. He realized he was wrong when he saw her that night.

He watched her all night long, he had gotten there early, looking for a spot where he could be unseen, yet could see all. He saw when she arrived with a guy, and though he would swear by his mother's grave the contrary, he was a little jealous. The guy would not leave her side, and she didn't seem to be bothered by that. 'He's probably her new boyfriend,' he thought. He knew about Rory's relationship with Dean. He couldn't believe when he heard that Rory was having an affair with a married man. That was just not her. But it was Dean, the guy always present in her life, seemed kind of justifiable maybe. He also heard how it ended, not the particulars of the break-up, but he knew he had ended it after seeing her with some of her friends from college at a party thrown by her grandparents. 'This is probably the new guy,' he thought staring at Rory and Marty. But the situation changed abruptly when three guys and a girl arrived in fancy sports cars, being loud and making jokes with Lorelai and Luke. 'Ivy League brats,' he thought to himself. He kept on watching Rory and realized his mistake about Marty when he saw a tall dark-haired guy take her to the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory let Finn lead her, she was tired and she just dropped her weight on him and allowed him to do what he wanted. She forgot all about the "dance space" and the lesson she took the previous weekend that made her feel inside _Dirty Dancing_. Finn didn't seem to mind when she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, instead he put both his hands on her back and pulled her closer. Rory could not but think about how this scene would look like in the eyes of her neighbors. Two young people dancing so close to one of Elton John's most romantic songs... she smiled. She didn't care what people would think, she was enjoying herself. Being like this with Finn felt nice, right even.

"This is nice," Finn said in a low whisper.

She opened her eyes, still with a smile on her face and straightened her head so she could face him, and was about to answer him when she spotted Jess almost hiding across the street. "Jess?" she said.

"The name's Finn, love."

She looked up a little confused, "no, I meant, Jess," she said and pointed in Jess' direction with her head. Finn turned his head and saw him, "and who might he be? Old boyfriend?"

"That's exactly who he is. And also Luke's nephew."

"Oh... why is he just standing there, why won't he join the party?"

"He's being Jess. It's just so typical of him to just be standing there, unnoticed by everybody, but observing everything," Rory answered a little annoyed.

"A bit disturbing, if I may say so."

"Whatever..."

"So, what's the deal with you two? Cause surely there's something going on by the way he's staring at us, like he's in the mood for some Australian meat."

"I don't know. There's nothing going on, it's just that things never end easily with us, there never seems to be any closure. I mean, when Dean broke up with me at that party, that was closure. But Jess and I... well, I guess the 'no' I said when he asked me to go away with him would be considered closure by some people."

"Go away? Where?"

"Just away. Jess is crazy, I mean, I can't trust him. He's not very reliable, he's not the kind of person who says 'I'll always be there.'"

"Is that why you broke up?"

"I don't think we ever broke up technically."

"Not following," Finn said confused.

"He left me, he left the town. He found out he wasn't going to graduate high school and Luke had this arrangement that he could only stay with him if he graduated, so he decided to leave. I guess he forgot to call to inform me of his decision."

"He left without saying goodbye?"

"I saw him on the bus when he was going away, but he didn't say anything. I guess I knew, deep down. But it hurt. He never called, not even to explain. When he came back, months later to get his car back, he didn't explain it either. Instead he just said he loved me and took off. Drove off actually."

"He told you he loved you? What did you say?"

"Nothing, like I said, he drove off, he didn't give me time to respond."

"What would you have said?"

"I don't know, it's hard to say. I guess I would have asked, 'why now?'"

"That's a good question. But how about the whole 'let's run away' thing?"

"He showed up at my dorm one day, the end of my freshman year, and I was with Dean by the way, and asked me to go away with him, just like that. He said he loved me and that he knew I still loved him and that we belonged together blah, blah, blah. I said no."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why did you say no?"

"What? So I was just supposed to drop out of Yale all of a sudden to go live God knows where with some guy I never knew if I could trust?"

"Wrong answer," Finn said as the song ended and they stopped dancing.

"Wrong answer?" she said, her hands now on her sides.

"Yes, wrong answer. At least, that's not what I expected to hear. You can always drop out, or transfer or start fresh somewhere else, if you do it for the right reasons. You could have gone away with him if you still loved him, school can't be your excuse from doing the things you actually want to do. You can't hide behind Yale, Rory."

"I'm not hiding behind Yale. I didn't go because I didn't want to go, because I knew I'd get hurt again," she said, now even more annoyed.

"How can you know that? People can change, specially if it's for someone else and even more if it's for love."

"Not Jess, he'd never change."

"So you still love him?"

"What? No! Why would you say that!"

"Everything you've said so far lead to that."

"I do not love Jess," Rory affirmed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"But you still have some feelings for him."

"No, I don't, I don't feel anything for Jess, stop saying that!"

"Then go talk to him."

"What? What for?"

"Go get your closure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard to say what was going on inside Finn's head as he watched Rory walk in Jess' direction. He watched her for a while, just until she crossed the street and then turned around, heading for the drinks table where he found Logan and Colin.

"Very touching moment," Colin teased him.

"What?" Finn asked distant.

"You and Rory dancing. Made us all go 'aww!'" he said and burst into laughing. Finn just smiled and said nothing.

"Something wrong, man? You seem kind of off," Logan said.

"It's nothing."

"Where's Rory?"

"She's talking to some guy."

"Some guy?" Colin asked when he stopped laughing, "who?" he started looking around trying to find them.

"They're across the street Colin, and for the love of God, be more discrete!"

Logan and Colin turned their heads to where Finn had pointed and saw Rory talking to a guy in the shadows.

"Who's he? Does he go to Yale? Does he live here?" Colin asked curious.

"His name's Jess, he does not go to Yale, from what I understood he didn't even graduate high school, he did live here for a while, but he left. He's Luke's nephew and Rory's ex-boyfriend."

Logan and Colin raised their eyebrows, "oh," they said together.

"Yeah," Finn said, "a beer please, mate," he said addressing Kirk, who was in charge of serving the drinks. "They've got an unresolved situation, whatever," he said while taking a long sip of his beer.

"Let me guess, you told her to go talk to him," Logan said. Finn didn't answer. "Why do you do this? Every time!" Logan finished.

"I'm not doing anything! I was just being a good friend!"

"Good friend my ass! You want her!"

"I do not!" he protested.

"You do too!" Colin and Logan said in unison.

"You're crazy, Rory and I are friends."

"How's life in planet denial?" Colin asked teasing him.

"Who's living in denial?" Stephanie asked as she approached them.

"Nobody," Finn quickly answered.

"So, it's you," she said smirking.

"Oh, you guys just bugger off!" he said and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory crossed the street not really knowing what she was going to say, or even if she had something to say. She really had no feelings for Jess, she was being honest with Finn, but he was right, she needed that closure, that 'I don't love you anymore, let's move on'. She felt like _she_ didn't need it, she was already moving on, she was going to do this more for Jess than for herself. She looked back at the party before she finally reached the other side of the street and saw Finn walking towards the drinks table, she turned her head around, sighed and was ready to face Jess.

"Hi," she said awkwardly when she saw his rather unapproachable countenance.

"Hey," he answered in the same way.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"I am at the party."

"I meant, be a part of it, Luke's your uncle, Jess."

"I'm aware."

Rory rolled her eyes at his response and already regretted having given up Finn's pleasurable company to talk to Jess.

"Wondering what you're doing here?" he asked noticing her look.

"That I kind of am."

"Why don't you go back to your little friends?"

"I was right."

"About?"

"You. You'll never change, not for anyone, not for anything."

"Well since you're so sure, you shouldn't have come here. You seemed to be having a great time dancing with _that guy_."

"I was, and I regret leaving him to come talk to you."

"You shouldn't have come."

"And I say the same to you. What are doing here if it's just to stand in the corner?"

"I like it that way."

Rory took a deep breath trying to find the patience she was beginning to lose. "How's your life going?" she managed to ask after a few seconds.

"Fine, thank you. How's yours?"

"Fine too... Jess," she began.

"I know Rory," he said interrupting her.

"You know what?"

"You don't love me anymore. I kinda figured that when you said you didn't wanna come away with me and when I heard you were back together with Dean. I'm not stupid."

"You don't love me either."

"That's what I keep telling myself everyday. I thought it was working till I saw you tonight."

"Jess..."

"You don't have to say anything, Rory, I know how you feel. When I'm not here it's easy not to think of you, I thought I was over you, but seeing you brings it all back, and I realize the feelings were never gone, they were just asleep, I was just fooling myself... like I always do."

"I don't get you," Rory said when he was done.

"What?"

"We were together for almost a year, Jess, and never did you say these kind of things to me. You were never sweet, you never said you loved me, or even that you cared about me. A girl needs to hear these things once in a while. And you're not an easy person to figure out, I never knew what you were thinking, what you wanted, what you needed. Now you come to me, saying all this stuff... what do you expect from me?"

"Nothing!" he interrupted her again, "I told you you didn't have to say anything, I know how you feel, I know you're with someone else now."

"I'm not with someone else now."

"How about that guy you were dancing with?"

"Finn and I are just friends."

"Like you and I were."

"No. I can trust Finn."

"Ah, I see... what did you come here for again?"

"I forget. Sorry if I bothered you. Enjoy the party," she said and started to walk away.

"Yeah, you too," he said before she crossed the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess watched her head back to the party feeling ever so stupid. She had gone to him, seemed ready to talk about things and he just pushed her away. He pushed her away even farther than she already was. He felt that any chance he might still have had was all lost after all his rudeness towards her. She didn't deserve this, she never deserved this, yet he couldn't help himself, that was his way, he couldn't change. 'But I can, and I will,' he made the resolution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory crossed the street without even a glance back. She was angry, angry at the way he had treated her, she knew she said nothing so bad as to make him act like that towards her. But that shouldn't have come as a surprise to her, he had always acted like that, but she loved him so she just looked over it, pretended like she didn't mind it. But she did. She was always comparing Jess and Dean. Dean always sweet, Jess always distant. 'I guess love is blind, and deaf, and stupid,' she thought to herself. Not in the mood to rejoin the party and the merriment, she decided to go home for a while and recollect herself, get her head and her feelings back together so she would be able to enjoy the rest of the party she worked on with so much zeal all week long.

She had been there for a while, lying on her bed, her eyes closed, her head working like crazy, thinking about the last hour, the dance with Finn, their conversation, her talk with Jess. She was so deep in thought it took four knocks to finally get her attention to the front door. She reluctantly walked towards it, wondering who might the inconvenient person be, that would go to her house in the middle of a party and disturb her musing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she opened the door and saw him standing there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN2:** Ooh, Jess or Finn? lol


	7. Back With The Troublemaker

AN: I am so sorry. Really, I am. I've just been super busy with school and two jobs and life n general is sucking so much right now I felt no will to write. But things are getting better, summer vacation is approaching so that's reason to be happy. No school for three months. I'll probably have time to work on this story some more. I'll only have my job and driver's school (I'm finally getting my license, I'm 22, I think it's about time, don't you?) Anyway, no more rambling, here are the thanks yous and chapter 7 - finally:)

**Poetic Angelica -** thank you, and I agree, Jess is an ass, I can't understand why so many people like and are glad he's back on the show. I haven't seen the episodes yet, but this news didn't make me one bit happy. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Blazergrl17 -** so you want it to be Finn? Read on!

**Riotgirllina -** You'll just have to read this chapter, I hope it makes you happy!

**Emily -** lol that was clever hehe. Finn really is awesome... and hot:) Thanks for reviewing!

**Coffeemilkshake -** oops, I guess it was even longer than last time, I apologize. Don't be mad, but my day has only 24 hours, if it had 36 maybe I would update more regularly. But I'm trying, bear with me hehe. Thank you by the way! ;)

**Kylie1403 -** will do... in time! Thank you!

**PsychTnkrbll -** I like being evil. Mean girls are the coolest hehe Just kidding, I promise I will never do that again... not! Thanks for reviewing!

**NateBran -** I'm glad you found the story and that you're enjoying. I'm just sorry I didn't update as quickly as everybody wished me to... oh well.

**ElvenPrincess01 -** I'm glad you didn't find a threat, I scare too easily hehe. Anyway, I'll try to come up with a sarcastic thing for Jess to say about Finn and his Australian ways (I'm not sure I'll find it, don't know much about Australians, never met one. But I like Ian Thorpe! And Tanc Sade obviously, but there's nothing with them, they're perfect) and no it is not wrong for you to find hilarious when Marty breaks his heart. I think so too, hehe. We're mean... maybe not, Marty's too slow.

**Problem Child1 -** you're the second person who mentions Veronica Mars, I wish I'd seen this show before... you know why I love your reviews? They're very... graphic hehe. I can picture your computer screen covered with food while you're laughing. It's a very nice picture hehe. Not for your monitor but... Flogging Molly, can't say that I have. We don't get the new, cool, alternative stuff here in Brazil. They just the popular stuff from bands that have been on the road forever. New things never make it here. But I'll look on the internet sometime. I like punk, pop, jazz... whatever! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Bookworms -** I think the readers have indeed settled that I am an evil writer, so yeah hehe. Cliffhangers are the best, love them. In my stories at least, when it's on others, not so much, makes me anxious and I don't like to be anxious. Anyway, the pairing? It's PDLD I promise... or not... no I do promise... no I don't hehe. Jess and Marty are on the run too hehehehe. Maybe not Marty, but wouldn't it be so much fun if I had Rory get back with Jess? A love triangle... once again... yeah, maybe not... or maybe yes... can you tell I'm undecided? But seriously, I'm not planning ahead with this story. I just sit in front of the computer and let my fingers type whatever they want, So don't blame me, blame my fingers! Lol... that was stupid, forgive me... anyway, thank you!

**Jmarit17 -** mean? Not me! hahaha No I am, I'm aware... About Jess, never liked him. Hated him, always. Jerk, idiot, insensitive, asshole and so on... I hadn't heard about the spoilers because I don't really read them, the kind of... spoil the show for me. But I know he's back cause I read what people said at the ORG forum. I haven't seen any of the new episodes, they premiere next week here, but knowing that he's back does not make me happy. I prefer Logan... or even more Finn, but I know that'll never happen on the show, so I have to be content with just writing it... anyway, thanks for the review!

**ReeseAnn -** I won't tell anyone, promise hehe... thanks for reviewing!

**GilmoreAtHeart74 -** Thank you very much!

**Smile1 -** well, thank you so much for your very kind review! And thanks for understanding my lack of time, but I didn't review one of your stories this week, so yay me! Anyway, really I appreciate all the compliments you made, they made my day! So yeah, thank you very, very much!

Also thank you to **princetongirl, Severiona Black, Bonny, Gilmorefan31, gilmoregirl7878, Keitawolf, gilmoreaddict, nancerz-, Kat, ETB4670, eternalgorithm, Vni, wickedshizit, angela.**

I'll try to update sooner, but I make no promises! Enjoy the chapter and please review! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Back with the troublemaker

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I saw how not so happy you looked as you left the party."

"I'm sure you can guess why."

"I have an idea. Talking didn't do much good?"

"Talking never does good when it comes to Jess, Finn."

"Sorry my idea didn't help," he said taking a step towards her.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, just seemed like a nice thing to say," he said with a smile which was returned by Rory.

"I'm pretty sure you got your closure though," he continued and Rory just sighed. "That party's just not the same without you, love," Finn added while taking another step closer. Rory looked him in the eye and smiled, thanking him for the compliment. He said nothing and they just stood there, staring at each other for a while, until Rory finally spoke, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I never got to thank you for the dance," she said the first thing that came to mind. Finn kept on smiling while slowly taking another step forward, leaving not more than two feet distance between them. Rory felt her heart beat just a bit too fast for her taste but did nothing to prevent Finn from getting nearer her. But a loud and strong knock on the front door made them return from the parallel dimension they had gone to, Rory looked straight at the floor and Finn took a large step back, while running his fingers through his hair.

"You gonna get that, love?" he asked, as the knocking continued louder.

Rory, who had not moved, slowly walked to the door and mechanically opened it. It took her a while to realize who it was standing in front of her.

"Go away," she said and her first reaction was to shut the door on his face.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say while his hands on the door prevented her from closing it.

"I don't want to hear your apologies, Jess, we've said all that we have to say to each other."

"No, I haven't said everything I want to say to you. I was a jerk before, I'm sorry for the stuff I said, I take it back, I just want you to listen to me now."

"You can't take it back, Jess, it's not how it works."

"Then tell me what I have to say that will make you listen to me."

"I don't think there's anything you can say that'll change my mind about you."

"Is everything ok?" Finn asked approaching the hall where Rory and Jess stood.

"I see I interrupted something," Jess said clearly jealous, but already regretting his comment. He was there to apologize to Rory for being an ass before, and there he was being an ass once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate, Rory and I were just talking."

"You don't have to explain anything, Finn, let him think whatever he wants to think. I owe him nothing," she said looking Jess straight in the eye.

"I apologize, I didn't want to imply anything, or hurt anyone, or make anyone uncomfortable. But you have to understand me and my feelings, Rory, when I see you're home alone with some guy."

"Finn's not some guy, he's one of my best friends, he's someone I can rely on, not like you."

"Now you're being unnecessarily rude," Jess said hurt by her remark.

"Unnecessarily rude? I didn't ask you to come here in the first place!"

"I came to apologize, maybe have the conversation you wanted to have when you came up to me before, I came so we could find a way to fix our relationship."

"What relationship, Jess? We never had a relationship, you ran away before that ever happened."

"That's not true, I was in love with you."

"Then why didn't you say anything when we were together?"

"Because I was stupid, and young, and proud! I didn't want to think my world depended on you being a part of it, that my life wasn't complete without you in it. I thought if I never said it, I'd learn to grow more independent of you."

"I really should not be here for this conversation," Finn said clearly uncomfortable and discreetly took a step towards the kitchen so he could exit through the back door.

"You don't have to go, Finn," Rory said turning to him, ignoring Jess.

"Rory, talk to him, he seems cooperative now and he sure has things to say, things you should listen to. Tell him what you feel too, don't be scared. If you need me, you know where to find me. That Kirk guy's a little odd, but he makes the best drinks," he said and tipped a non existing hat her way and walked off.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Jess said looking down.

"Stop it Jess. What do you want?"

He took a deep breath, "can we start fresh?"

"Start fresh?"

"Yeah, friends. I wanna make you trust me again."

"You don't even live here anymore, Jess, what does it matter, we don't talk anymore."

"But I want to. I know we don't do it now, but seeing you tonight again made me realize I don't want to erase you from my life. I was wrong when I tried to do that the first time, I regret it now, I wish I could take it back, and I'm very sorry I hurt you."

Rory smiled, "you know, that is the first time you apologize for that."

"And I mean it," he replied sincerely.

She sighed, "I don't want to go through all that again, Jess, I just can't deal with it."

"You won't have to, I promise," he said and took a small step her way.

"You don't have to make any promises, Jess. What if you can't keep them?"

"I'll try to keep them. Will you give me a chance?"

Rory thought for a while. He seemed sincere, she couldn't deny that, and he had apologized, maybe for the first time in his life he used the words 'I'm sorry' and really meant them. She turned her head over to the kitchen, towards the door Finn had just exited, and then back at Jess. "Just friends, nothing more?"

"Nothing more," he answered.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

Jess smiled and gave a relieved sigh, "I won't let you down, Rory."

"I believe you," she replied and he walked over to her, his arms open offering a hug that she almost reluctantly accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want her," he managed to say before he passed out on the couch right after him and Logan arrived from the party. Logan heard that and smiled, 'it always takes him a couple of drinks to realize the truth' he thought to himself. It was clear to him, and the rest of their friends, that Finn had a thing for Rory. They all came to that conclusion on Rory's birthday when they decided to buy her flowers.

"_Her favorite are sunflowers," he said then._

"_How do you know?" Colin asked while Logan ordered from the florist over the phone._

"_She said so."_

"_She told you? Why?"_

"_She told us, Colin. You were there too. We were all there, talking about stupid things in our lives and she told a story about when Mrs. Gilmore decided to make a bedroom for her at her_ _house and started asking her if she liked NSYNC or The Backstreet Boys and what kind of flowers she preferred. Sunflowers."_

"_I have absolutely no memory of such anecdote," Colin said scratching his head._

"_You were very likely drunk," Logan said as he hang up the phone._

"_So you remember?" Finn asked._

"_Most certainly not, but you do."_

"_I was paying attention."_

"_Sure you were. It's very easy to pay attention to a girl such as Rory," Logan said and winked at Colin._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked as he noticed their looks._

"_Oh, nothing... the guy said he'd deliver the flowers in her classroom in about a half hour," Logan said and Finn decided not to push it._

Since that day Logan was pretty much sure that Finn wanted Rory, he was glad now that Finn had realized the truth himself. Logan just wasn't sure if Finn wanted her just for fun or if he was really into her. He always knew that Rory wasn't the kind of girl you play with, she was the kind of girl you take home and introduce to your parents as their future daughter-in-law. That's why he never made a move on her. He wasn't ready for that kind of serious relationship, he wasn't ready to commit to anything or anyone, so he decided it was best to keep her close as a friend than to lose her entirely after a one night stand. He knew that Finn was like him in that department, he had never had a serious relationship with a girl in his entire life. But he also knew that Rory was the right choice for that transition. He looked at the passed out Finn laying on the couch, 'I hope he's serious about her, it'll do him good,' he thought and walked to his bedroom leaving his friend sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Lo?" Lorelai answered the phone the next day.

"I have found the perfect little spot for your ceremony," the voice on the other line said cheerfully.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Not so far from our house so the guests won't have a long drive to the reception," Emily continued.

Lorelai looked at her clock, "It's 9 in the morning, mom," she whined.

"I'm aware, but as I was saying, it's not so big, I know you don't want a huge wedding..."

"Mom! It is 9 in the morning. On a Sunday!"

"You've said that, Lorelai. What is the matter?"

"I was sleeping, that's the matter!"

"You were sleeping! But it's 9 in the morning!"

"We've settled that."

"Why are you sleeping at this time of day?"

"Cause that's what I do!"

"But you'll miss the whole day!"

"I don't mind! There are seven days in a week, I don't mind missing one."

"Lorelai!"

"Mom!"

"But it's about your wedding!"

"I heard, and no."

"No what?"

"No, I'm not having my wedding in a perfect little spot that is not so far from your house."

"Why not? Have you decided on a place yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have."

"And where is that?"

"The town square."

"Your town square?"

"Yes, mother, where else?"

"You can't possibly be serious. You're not telling me that you are getting married in that town! Where will all the guests sit?"

"In chairs placed neatly on the grass."

"What if rains?"

"Then we'll be wet."

"Lorelai!"

"Mom, Stars Hollow is my town, it's my home, it's where all my friends are, whether you like it or not."

"But Lorelai, be reasonable. There'll be hundreds of people, how can you have a wedding in a small town square?"

"There will not be that many people, mom."

"What are you talking about? I've been making the list and we're close to one thousand!"

"You've been making the list? Mom, whose wedding is it?"

"Yours."

"Then who should be making the guest list?"

"I suppose you should."

"Then why were you doing it?"

"I want to help! You never let me be a part of anything in your life! But it's your wedding, let me participate!"

"I never said you wouldn't be a part of it, mom..." Lorelai was interrupted when Rory yelled from downstairs that she was going out for breakfast, "hold just a second, mom," she said and ran down the stairs catching Rory just before she closed the door. "Just wait 5 minutes till I'm finished with my mother and I'll go with you."

"I can't, sorry, I told Jess I'd meet him there before 9:30."

"Ha," Lorelai laughed but then she looked at her daughter and saw her eyebrows raised, "you're not joking?" Rory shook her head in the negative. "You're meeting Jess?"

"Yeah."

"As in Jess Mariano? As in Luke's nephew?"

"That would be the one."

"Why?"

"He asked me."

"Why?"

"Cause he wants to chat."

"He wants to chat? 'Bout what?"

"Nothing specific, just catch up."

"Catch up? Are you serious? When did you and Jess become buddy-buddy again?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm serious, I didn't know you were speaking to him."

"We talked and decided to be friends again."

"Rory, you and Jess were never friends."

"We were too!"

"Rory, come on."

"Mom, no, it's nothing like that. He has good intentions, I think. He wants to prove that he's changed, that I can trust him again."

"Oh, Rory."

"I don't like him that way anymore, mom, I'm serious. I'm over Jess."

"Does he know that?"

"I told him so last night."

"He was here last night?"

"It was his uncle's engagement party, of course he was here."

"See, he hasn't changed, he never gave me congratulations!"

"Mom, put yourself in his place. Nobody likes him in this town."

"Nobody but you."

"Mom!"

"Fine, you know what? Do what you wanna do, you're a big girl, you can be responsible for your actions."

"Thank you. I'll see you later," she said opening the door.

"Yeah," Lorelai said and watched her daughter leave the house, "hi, mom," she got back on the phone.

"Is Rory back with that troublemaker?"

"What?"

"I heard you mention the name Jess. Isn't he the one that left her broken-hearted? Why can't you keep her away from him?"

"I didn't even know he was in town, mom."

"And what kind of a mother does that make you?"

"The kind that doesn't have a crystal ball."

"Lorelai, this is a serious matter! Rory can't throw her education down the drain for that boy!"

"She won't do that. She said she's over him."

"And you believe her?"

"I've got no reason to doubt her."

"Fine, she's your daughter, but he will never be welcomed in my house."

"Lucky him," Lorelai mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So you wanna get together sometime today to discuss the wedding plans with me?"

"So you'll consider my plans?"

"Didn't say that. But I want you to be a part of _my_ plans."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad."

"So am I. How's lunch?"

"Perfect."

"Ok, so I'll see you at 3."

"Lorelai!"

"Just kidding, I'll meet you at 1:30."

"Right, good-bye."

"Bye, mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marty saw Rory at the coffee stand on Monday morning but she didn't notice him. He was upset and decided not to talk to her. She had disappeared at the engagement party and had left him all alone with a bunch of people he either did not know or did not like. He left without even saying goodbye since she was nowhere to be found. Well, he sort of knew she was at her house but he didn't feel like going there because he knew what he was going to find. He saw when Finn disappeared too. He was then certain that there was something going on with the two of them and that his chances with her were diminishing by the second. He watched as Rory bought her coffee and headed to class and decided to do the same. If she wanted to talk to him, she would seek him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Rory answered her cell phone just minutes before entering her classroom.

"Hey," the voice on the other end greeted.

"Oh, hi! What are you doing up so early?"

"Insomnia."

"Sorry."

"That's fine, I'm used to getting about two hours of sleep a night now. How are you?"

"Ok, you?"

"Ok too. What are you doing?"

"Going to class. You?"

"Watching TV."

"I'm jealous. I have a quiz now."

"Then I won't keep you. Let me just ask you something. Is it ok if I stop by your dorm tonight? I know it's Monday and that you have class early in the morning..."

"Actually I don't have any classes tomorrow, only the newspaper."

"Oh, then it's ok that I go see you tonight?"

"I guess there's no problem. I'll check with Paris, but if she minds I'll just tell her to go to Doyle's."

"Ok then. Is 7:30 ok?"

"It's great. If you bring food it'll be even greater," she joked.

"I will, don't worry," he answered laughing.

"Good, so I'll see you tonight," she told him.

"Yeah, see you," he replied and hang up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris was about to go to Doyle's dorm room when someone knocked at their door.

"Right on time! Talk about anxious to see you!" Paris said in a loud voice so that Rory could hear from her room.

"Just open the door and tell him I'll be out in a sec!"

Paris did as Rory told her. "Didn't expect to see you again. Ever," was her greeting.

"I don't like you either, there's no need to be nice to me," he answered ironically.

Paris sneered, "well then, you're a jerk who doesn't deserve even Rory's friendship."

"Getting protective, are we?"

"I don't know why Rory insists on seeing you. You have nothing to offer her. You are nothing. You're wasting her time."

"That's for her to decide, not you."

"I hope she makes a good decision then. She'll be out in a sec, excuse me," Paris finished and bumped hard on him on her way out.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Not one minute after he had made himself comfortable on the couch Rory walked into the common room, "hey Jess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Are you mad?


	8. Over the Rainbow

**AN:** Happy New Year everybody! Hope your holidays went great. Mine were fine, if anyone cares. It rainned on New years, like 15 minutes after midnight, right after the fireworks stopped. I wanted to go to Copacabana to watch them, but had no one to go with me. Sad, I know. Anywa, enough with this. I tried to post this sooner, but I only finished writing the chapter yesterday, so yeah. But here it is, chapter 8, hope you enjoy it, I think you will. To those of you wondering, this is a PDLD! Jess is just here to spoil things, like he always does. Can you tell I don't like him? Anyway... To the thank yous!

**Kylie143 -** well, hope you're happy with my author's not hehe.

**Nessy -** Yay, a Jess hater! Don't worry, he won't mess things up... a lot. This is PDLD, so you already know how it ends. But lots could happen before the happy ending! And sorry it took me so long last time...

**KeitaWolf -** Thank you so much! Glad you like it!

**C -** Though I do not agree with the whole "Jess and Rory always" thing, I thank you for the review. Not a great fan of Jess' here, but he's an interesting character. However, this will be PDLD, hope you're ok with that and that you keep on writing and reviewing!

**Citygrl -** Oops, trying to fix it! 0)

**LeighMitchell -** it never crossed my mind to get Finn out of the story. And Jess and Rory? NOOO! PDLD always! **ReeseAnn -** Thank you so much! Yeah, I know it took you that long to update, I was anxiously waiting for a new chapter hehe. The good thing is that one day or another we always update, that's what the readers should keep in mind! 

**Wickedshizit -** Thank you for reviewing and not to worry, Finn and Rory will get together eventually.

**Joellekyle0712 -** Another Jess hater! I loved your review hehe "I hate Jess with a passion." Me Too!

**Spinaround -** Jess showed up and messed everything up, right? He does that...

**Problem Child1 -** "I must say, you write Lorelai so freggin' well, I'm pretty sure you just might be channelling Lauren Graham" lololI wish that were true and maybe get some of her great looks along with her wit lol. Bah, I think I won't get my license now. A car ran into the rear of my mom's car which was the one I was gonna practice with, plus I spent so much this last Christmas neither me nor my dad will have the money to pay for driver's school. Guess only on my next vacation...

**Soph -** thank you and no, I will not get Finn out of the story!

**GilmoreGirl7878 -** is this soon enough? Hope so!

**Araz - **ok, so I didn't quite understand you there. Did you want this to be LIT? Cause you mentioned all the guys except for poor Finn! But sorry to disappoint you, this is Rory-Finn, Jess is here just to mess with Rory's mind...

**Freakage -** agreed! Except with the I like Jess part.

**Rockrose -** I tried to continue soon, and I tried to make this a Rory Finn chapter. Did I succeed? Guess not... sorry!

**Riotgirllina -** hmm... ok! 

**Shawnee89 -** oh, she will, I guarantee!

**Princetongirl - **thank you!

**Kat -** Yeah, he's great, he really deserves a bigger part on the show. Anyway, Rory confiding in Jess? I have to be honest, that's never crossed my mind, but I could use it! So thanks!

**Pirate Keke -** your name cracked me up! lol Sorry I made you mad, I'll try not to repeat it. Glad you're enjoying the story!

**Ellie -**don't worry, Finn's not going anywhere! I love him too hehe

**Genesis04 -** chapter 1 - wow, I made you laugh for the first time! Yay for me! Thank you so much! Chapter 7 - so, first I make you laugh, then I make you mad... well, at least you're not completely dissatisfied! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tristanlover59 -** thank you, and here's the update!

**Rorgan fan -** PDLD? Its mean Punch Drunk Love Duo - not sure who came up with that... anyway, thanks!

**Finnlove -** "Give'em back their balls!" Your review made me think about that scene hehe Oh, I love Finn, don't you?

**Irish-Chick13 -** don't worry, I won't! Thank you for reviewing!

**Emily -** yeah, it's a typo... no, just kidding, it is Jess, he is back, but don't worry, Rory and Finn will be together!

**lackinglime123 -** Seven chapters in 2 hours! Really, yay for you! Well, I kind of hate Jess with all my heart, so that'll probably come out in this fic. Plus I love Finn, so yeah... anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Queen of yozo -** another name that got me laughing out loud... They will get together, patience my queen!

**Bookworms -** Oh, I almost missed your review! But thanks, out-of-the-blue reviews really are great! I don't have to worry about cleaning my inbox, my server does that for me. Stupid thing likes to erase my old messages don't know what for... whatever, I hate computers, they suck! If only modern life did not revolve around them, life would be so much more beautiful and jolly! Ok, so yeah, have I said thank you? Thank you!

**Papaslittlecj -** here it is! **Finnaddict -** thank you for the vote of confidence lol They'll get together, I promise! 

Guess that's it! Thanks to all who read and reviewed and to those who just read, thank you too! But it'll only take you five minutes to write "good job" or "you suck", so please take that time and review please! I'm Aries, I love getting attention! lol

Chapter 8: Over the Rainbow

"What are you doing?" Logan asked when he saw Finn laying in his bed with a book in his hands.

"Reading."

"You do realize it's almost 1 in the morning."

"It's a good book," Finn replied not taking his eyes off the page.

"Are you going to bed soon?"

"Are you my mother now?"

"I was just wondering...," he replied nd leaned on the doorframe.

Finn saw that Logan wasn't going to leave, he sighed, closed his book and sat up, "what?"

"Are you going to tell her?" Logan said entering his friend's room.

"Who?"

"Rory. Are you going to tell her you like her?"

Finn gave a small laugh and got up, "where did you get an idea like that, mate?"

"You said you wanted her."

"I said what?"

"You said you wanted her."

"Are you drunk? I never said that!"

"Yes, you did, on Saturday."

"Saturday? Lorelai's engagement party?"

"Yep."

"I was probably drunk."

"That you were, but it doesn't make the statement any less true."

"It makes the statement very much less true. I could have said 'I want you' or 'I want Colin'. Never take into consideration what a drunk says."

"You know you're a different kind of drunk."

"Really? And what kind of drunk am I?"

"You let your feelings out when you're drunk."

"I do not," he answered in a defensive tone.

"You know what? You want to stay in denial, that's your problem, but if I were you, instead of staying home reading some stupid book, I'd go after her. Specially with that other dude now back in her life," Logan finished and left Finn's room.

Finn stared at the door Logan had closed behind him. He was right, as much as Finn tried to deny it, Logan was right. He had been feeling something more than friendship towards Rory for a while now and had been waiting for the right moment to act on it. He was going to do it at her mother's engagement party, and he had almost done it, but Jess showed up. He decided he was going to do something soon before he lost her to the other guy, he just didn't know what. He thought a good walk around campus would do him good, and putting on a jacket he left the apartment in quest of some answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory's body shivered with cold and she found out, after opening her eyes, that the reason was the lack of clothes and sheets covering her body. She looked at the guy laying next to her, his arm holding her tight against his skin, but still it couldn't keep her warm. She played the events of the night before inside her head to discover how the hell things had gotten to that point. She carefully moved his arm and sat on the bed. She looked over at her desk and found the reason for that situation: a significant amount of empty beer bottles. She looked down in shame, this was the second time in her life she had done something she was ashamed of. She decided on a walk, fresh air would do her good, and dressing herself she left the apartment leaving a naked Jess sleeping on her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like we're both fond of late night walks," Finn said as he approached Rory when he saw her sitting on a bench by herself.

"Finn!" she said startled.

"Didn't mean to scare you, love," he replied sitting down next to her.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone."

"Well, if you want to, I'll leave you alone," he said starting to rise.

"No, stay," she said pulling him down, "I could use some company."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be alone now."

"I've known you for more than a year now, I know something's bothering you. What's the matter?"

"I just did something stupid, that's all," she said looking down.

"We all do stupid things, it's human nature," he said with a small laugh, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Oh, come on, we're friends, aren't we?"

"We are friends, I just can't tell you _this_," she said, emphasizing the last word.

"I promise I won't judge you, Lord knows I'm never in a position to judge anyone."

"I know that, Finn, but I don't know, this isn't something you go telling around. What will you think! "

There wasn't much light around them. Finn looked into her eyes, her dark pupils almost didn't let him see the blue around them, "trust me, whatever it is that you did can't be that big of a deal. And I promise, I won't think anything of you or your situation. Now, go on, tell your buddy Finn what's troubling you."

Rory thought for a while and looked the other way, "I got drunk..."

"You're embarrassed of _that_? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"And I slept with Jess," she finished still looking the other way.

Finn was silent, she wanted to look at him, see his reaction to the news, maybe try to understand what was going on inside his head, but she just couldn't. After a minute, that seemed like hours to her, he finally spoke, "so you're back with him?"

"No, I'm not back with Jess!" she said now looking at him.

"But you still love him."

"No, I don't love Jess, I've told you that. I was drunk!"

"You weren't that drunk, or you wouldn't be here right now, you wouldn't even be able to walk, Rory. I've seen you drunk."

"Finn, I don't love Jess."

"Don't lie, Rory."

"I'm not lying!" she said raising her voice, "and this is your fault!"

"You're sleeping with some guy, and somehow that's my fault!"

"Why did you push me towards Jess?"

"I never did that, I just wanted you to talk to him, tell him that it was over. Closure is important."

"But I was fine without it! I wouldn't have spoken to him if you hadn't made such a big deal out of it."

"You were not fine, and you know it. I saw your face when you saw him at the party. You still love him."

"I don't!"

"Oh, come on."

"What is it you want, huh? You want me to say I love him? I do, I love Jess, I never forgot him, I think about him every minute of every day, and I'm really happy that he's back into my life! And because of you! So thank you! Thank you so much for bringing joy back into my life, Finn, really!" she was trying to hold back her tears, "happy now?"

He didn't say anything.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Finn. I have to go," she said and walked away.

Finn sat a while longer thinking about his own stupidity. He suddenly stood up and ran after Rory. "I'm sorry," he said when he reached her.

She dried her tears, looked him in the eyes, said "me too," and kept on walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need to go," Rory said after slamming her bedroom door, waking Jess up.

He slowly sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes, a little confused at her attitude.

"It's 3 in the morning," he said to her.

"You need to go," she repeated looking the other way since he didn't bother covering himself.

"What happened? We were sleeping so nice a few minutes ago," he said wrapping a sheet around his waist and sanding up.

"I wasn't in bed a few minutes ago, Jess," she responded looking at him.

"You weren't? Where were you?"

"Out," she simply replied.

"Out? What's the matter, Rory? You weren't acting like this before."

"Look, I can't deal with this now," she said moving her hand back and forth between them, "I can't deal with you now! I just need you to go! We'll talk about it later, ok? Just leave me alone now!"

"Fine, if that's what you want," he said and started gathering his clothes.

Rory sighed, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, at least not only your fault, I just need to collect my thoughts, figure some things out."

"That's ok," he said trying to sound understanding.

"We can have lunch, and we'll talk, ok?"

"Sure," he said putting on his last piece of clothing.

"Ok, I'll see you later then," she said faking a smile.

"Later," he said nodding his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you will never believe this: my mother made me change my mind about the wedding," Lorelai started as soon as Rory answered her phone.

"Really," she tried to sound interested.

"She pointed out the many inconveniences, these are her words by the way, of having a wedding ceremony in a public place. I would have to invite the whole town, which wouldn't be a really big problem cause I do love our strange neighbors, but she also said that other people could drive by the square, making noise and disturbing the whole thing. Plus, what if it rained? I told her we'd be wet, but what about the hair, I mean, spend a whole day doing your hair only to ruin it with rain? Not cool, right?"

"Right," Rory responded.

"So, how about the Dragonfly? I mean, we could have the ceremony outside, or if it looks like rain we could squeeze everybody in! What do you think?"

"It's good, seems you got it all planned out."

"I got the place, but I still have to think about _all_ the other things, decoration, food, dress... What do you think I let my mother deal with that?"

"It's a good idea."

"I knew you weren't listening!"

"I was! I am!"

"You just said it was a good idea to have my mother handle the decoration, food and dress at my wedding!"

"I did? Well, grandma is very competent in that area, she's always throwing functions and parties, plus she'll be thrilled if you let her be a part of it."

"I do not want my wedding to look like a DAR function. Rory, what wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know something's gotta be off when you tell me to have Emily Gilmore plan my wedding."

"It's nothing, mom."

"Tell mommy what's wrong."

"It's just... Finn and I had a fight, that's all," Rory said, choosing to leave out the part concerning Jess.

"Oh? Why?"

"I did some stupid things and we had a small argument."

"What stupid things did you do?"

"Nothing big, mom, don't worry, we'll work it out."

"I'm sure you will. But are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?"

"I want to work this one out on my own, ok?"

"Ok, your call. But if you need me, you know where to find me! I love you, kid!"

"Love you too, mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe we could try again, see if it works out this time," was Jess' suggestion.

"It didn't start right, it can't end right," Rory replied.

"Who says it has to end?"

She half smiled, "I don't think so, Jess, what happened was a mistake. We had agreed on being just friends, remember?"

"Is it because of that friend of yours?"

"What friend?"

"The one with the stupid accent. Don't know how you can understand a word he says."

"Finn? His accent isn't difficult to understand. Easier than most Australians, I think."

"Whatever, is this about him?"

She denied, "this is about us, Jess. We hadn't seen each other in a while, and we were both holding on to old grievances. We had agreed that now we'd just spend time together, sort of get to know each other over again. There was nothing concerning sexual encounters." She tried to say this in as light a way as possible.

He considered her point for a minute, "I guess you're right. Let's do that for now. I just need you to know that I'll be working on getting you back, and that I'll do whatever to win you. I love you."

She didn't know what to say in reply, so she just smiled and took a sip of her soda. Her cell phone beeping saved them from the uncomfortable silence. It told her she had one new text message.

Go outside and see the sky 

She saw the message had come from Finn's number, but it made no sense. She looked outside the window of the diner she sat with Jess and saw that the rain that had been falling for the past hour had ceased and the sun was already shinning through the remaining clouds.

"I'll be right back," she told Jess and headed to the exit. She looked ahead at the sky and saw nothing but a few light gray clouds. Her phone beeped again.

The other way 

She turned around and saw the rainbow. With a smile on her face she started to look for the author of those messages. He had to be around somewhere, else how would he know she was looking the wrong way.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, coming from behind the diner.

"It is," she replied.

"I love rainbows. They give me the idea of hope, you know, of looking beyond. When it rains, everything gets so sad and depressing, people stay home, watching their TVs, eating their junk food." She smiled at this, that was exactly what she liked to do on rainy days. "But I prefer to go outside and wait. Wait for the sun to come out and shine and work its magic," he continued and pointed in the direction of the rainbow, "the only good thing about a storm is the rainbow that comes afterwards." He looked into her eyes next, "the only good thing about a fight is when we make up," he finished and showed her a daisy he kept hidden behind him.

Rory accepted the flower with a smile.

"Sorry I reacted the way I did, I had no right. I was just worried that you might get hurt."

"I know, Finn, and thanks," she said and hugged him. "How did you know I was here? I didn't see your car anywhere," she said when they let go.

"Professional stalker, thank you very much," he said with a bow.

"Very funny," she said slapping his arm.

"So, you in there with him?" he asked trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yeah, settling everything."

"You're getting back together?"

Rory didn't have time to answer for Jess came out looking for her. "There you are. I've asked the check, do you want anything else?" he asked ignoring Finn.

"No, thanks. Here, let me give you some money, we can share the bill," she said looking for money inside her pockets.

"It's on me, don't worry about it."

"Thanks," she said and noticing he hadn't said a word to Finn, "you remember Finn, right?"

"Yeah," he only replied.

"How are you doing, mate?" Finn greeted offering him his hand.

"Fine," Jess said shaking Finn's hand.

"Great," Finn said after a moment of silence when everybody was waiting the same courtesy from Jess, but it never came.

"Do you need a ride back to your dorm, Rory?" Jess asked.

"No, you can go home from here. It's nearer the interstate. I can go back with Finn," she said. "I _can_ go back with you, can't I?" she asked addressing Finn.

"Of course you can, love," he replied smiling.

Rory went to say goodbye to a not so pleased Jess. "When can I see you again?" he asked her.

"I'll probably be in Stars Hollow this weekend."

"I'll see you then," he said and started to leave.

"Lovely to see you, Jess," Finn said in a very ironic tone to which Jess only responded to with a shrug of the shoulders.

**AN: **ok, so no cliffhanger, thought I'd be nicer this time. And since I was nicer, you could be so too by reviewing this! Thanks!


	9. And Starring John Travolta as Han Solo

AN: Well, well, well, would you just look at that! An update in just one week! You totally did not expect this did you? What you shouldn't expect is another update so soon. It's just that this chapter was really easy to write I guess, not a lot of drama in it. I hope you like it.

Oh, and thank you to: **aancha, finnaddict, special, evelyn and Gilmorecrazed2010** whom I couldn't reply to! You guys are great!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: And starring John Travolta as Han Solo

"How does May sound for you?" Lorelai asked Luke as they sat in the diner after hours talking about their upcoming wedding. "It's Spring, so the weather won't be either cold or hot, and there'll be lots of flowers so it'll be pretty!" she exclaimed.

Luke smiled, "May sounds good."

"Unless you have another suggestion. Maybe you don't like May."

"I have nothing against May. May sounds good."

"Ok, so month of ceremony check," she said putting a check mark on an imaginary list on the table. "Next up, date!"

"Whenever is fine."

"I'm glad you have an opinion about everything, Luke," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Well, I just don't know why you're making me sit here and talk about this. You know everything you want to do will be fine by me!"

"I just wanted you to take an active role. It's _our _wedding, Luke."

"I know, but this is such a... girly thing."

"Oh, a girly thing, is it? You're really something else, Luke," she said laughing. "Fine, I won't bore you with any of these things anymore, we have some more important things to deal with. For instance, have you thought about your Best Man?"

"I have actually."

"Oh, let me guess! TJ?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Not him then. Humm, Taylor perhaps?"

"Lorelai!"

"Oh, I know! Kirk!"

Luke didn't even bother replying this time and just shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm out of ideas then," she said with a shrug.

"Thank you. Now, what would you say," he started, "if I told you I'd been thinking about asking Jess?" he asked almost afraid of her reaction.

"I'd say I saw that coming," she said nonchalantly.

"So you're ok with it?"

"He's your nephew, Luke, he's part of the family. I have to stand him just as you have to stand TJ."

"Oh, he's not as bad as TJ."

"From your point of view," she replied. "But it's ok, you can ask Jess, I don't mind."

"You sure? Cause I could ask someone else?"

"No, you couldn't. Ask him, it's fine."

"So, is Rory going to be the Maid of Honor?" he asked afterwards.

"You know something? I'm not sure."

"What?" Luke asked incredulous.

"I have to talk to her about it. She'll be here this weekend, I can talk to her then."

"She will not be your Maid of Honor?" He was becoming agitated.

"I don't know."

"How can that be?" Luke asked now really agitated.

"What? It's not the end of the world if she's not my Maid of Honor."

He gasped, "yes, it is! You have to ask her!"

Lorelai laughed at him. "Luke, calm down. I didn't say she wasn't going to be in the wedding, I just said I was not _sure_ if she was going to be my Maid of Honor. Relax! Everything will be fine."

Luke shook his head. Lorelai touched his shoulder as if trying to console him, "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, here we are once again, fellow Brigaders, for another edition of our famous re-enactment show!" Paul, one of the members of the Life and Death Brigade and Master of Ceremony for this year, started to announce. It was Thursday night and they had all driven to Robert's house, which was the nearest from campus, and now they sat in one of the sitting rooms and listened to the rules of the game.

"What's the re-enactment show?" Rory asked Finn, who was sitting next to her.

"It's my favorite game. I wait impatiently for it every year," he answered excited.

"Great, now you haven't answered my question."

"Paul will explain, Ace, just listen." Logan was sitting on her right.

"We gather here tonight to divide ourselves into groups. Four groups. Each will be assigned a scene from a movie, according to this year's theme, and then each will have to rehearse and 45 days from today we'll present our scenes. It's a week before our midterms so you won't get so screwed."

"How thoughtful," Rory whispered to Finn.

"Shh! He's going to say the theme now!"

"He really takes this seriously," Rory said turning to Logan.

"I think it's the only thing in his life he takes seriously," Logan answered with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Logan," Finn replied without taking his attention off Paul.

Rory and Logan exchanged looks and laughed at him.

"First, let's assign the groups," Paul continued. "Remember, each group has 6 members only. If you're not assigned to a group, that means you'll be working with the set and will be responsible to build an exact copy of the set used in each particular scene. Also keep in mind this is a luck game. Your names are all in this bag and I will draw them out to put you into groups. That other bag contains four themes and those other four bags have several names of movies, with the scenes already specified, for each of the themes in this first bag. It will be luck, so imagine yourselves in Vegas and let's get to it!" Everybody cheered and Paul reached into the name bag, "ok, first name of the first group: John Mitchel! First name of second group: Stephanie Hilton! First name of third group: Finn Morgan! First name of fourth group: Henry Green!"

"Oh, man, Stephanie and I are in separate teams," Finn complained.

"Steph loves this game as much as Finn and she's really good at it. Last year they won with a scene from _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_. He played Han Solo and she played Princess Leia," Logan told Rory.

"What was last year's theme? Science fiction?"

"No, it was _Star Wars_. We only had three groups last years, so we had three trilogies to pick from: _Lord of the Rings_, _Star Wars_ and _Indiana Jones_. Finn wanted to get _Indiana Jones_, but _Star Wars_ was the draw."

"I wish I could have seen that."

"Now for the second names!" Paul continued drawing the names. Stephanie's team had also Colin in it, two other girls, Jessica and Tina, and one guy, Steven. Finn's team had Logan and Robert and another guy, Nathan and one other girls, Laura. It was down to the last name for each group and Rory hadn't been assigned to any and was hoping not to be, since acting was not really her thing. Maybe building a set could be fun.

"All right, last names! Team number one: Aaron Parker! Team number two: David Mathers! Team number three: Rory Gilmore! Team number four: Howie Johnson! There you have folks, get together with your group so we can pick the theme!" Paul announced.

When Rory heard her name she was a little disappointed, she really was hoping to be with the set people.

"We're in the same team, love," Finn said with a smirk.

"And we're going to lose."

"Hey, what's with the attitude!"

"I'm really not into this whole acting thing, sorry."

"But it's going to be fun, trust me."

"Yeah, Ace, it'll be fun."

"Whatever," she shrugged and stayed near them to listen to this year's theme.

"Are you all set? Good, now, Harry, bring me the theme bag," he asked his helper. "I'm going to tell you the four themes in this bag tonight: we have classics, we have musicals, we have suspense and we have comedy."

"I hope it's musicals," Finn said.

"Are you crazy? Besides 'acting' I'll have to sing? I hope it's comedy," Rory replied making air quotes when she said the word acting.

"And this year's theme will be..." Paul made a little suspense and people started to shout the themes hoping they would guess. "Musicals!" he finally said.

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed happily and hugged Robert, who was also thrilled with the chosen theme.

"Now, friends, to the scenes! Harry, the musicals bag please," Paul asked. "Ok, group number one, you'll have to re-enact a scene from... _The Wizard of Oz_! Dorothy in Munchkin Land!"

Some people laughed at the team, some said they were lucky, and some said it was a tough one. For Rory, every scene would be tough.

"Team number two! Your film is: _Chicago_! The scene when each prisoner tells their story." Stephanie cheered at their luck and the guys thought what the heck they were going to do in an almost all girls cast.

"Team number three, your movie is... _Grease_! The last scene, with Sandy in black leather!"

Finn didn't know what to do with himself he was so excited.

"Who'll be John Travolta?" Robert asked.

"I think the obvious answer here is Finn," Logan said.

"But I want that part too," Robert argued while Paul announced the last movie to be re-enacted was _Gigi._ Rory just didn't listen to the scene people were talking so loudly and Robert and Finn were in an actual argument over who would play the role that Travolta did.

"Can I make a suggestion? Since this whole thing was pure luck, or lack thereof it in my case, why don't you guys flip for it?" Rory suggested.

"Good idea, Ace," Logan said taking a quarter from his pocket.

"Heads," Finn called.

"Tails," Robert said.

Logan threw the coin in the air and caught it in his hand. "Heads it is," he said as he opened his hand.

Finn did a little dance around Robert while Robert just made a face.

"Now, who will be my Olivia Newton-John? The beautiful Laura? Or the sweet Rory?" Finn asked while going around the two girls.

"I think Laura can do it. I can be one of the backup singers really, I don't mind."

"Oh, no, no, no! If you're in the rain, you're gonna get wet, let's have a draw with the two lovely ladies," Finn said.

"No, Finn, really, I don't want to, leave me out of it, please," she almost begged.

Logan laughed, "Ace, no one will be expecting an Oscar winning performance from you, it's just for the fun of it. We're all going to look ridiculous"

"But the whole standing in front of an audience, really not my thing."

"Weren't you on the debate team at Chilton? Weren't you Valecditorian? Speaking in public was never a problem for you," Logan replied.

"_Speaking_ in public! Not singing and dancing!"

"Tell you what," Finn started, putting his arm around her shoulder, "if you do win the draw, we'll have a trial run. We can practice for a week and see how you go. If you suck in a major way, we'll switch to Laura. How does that sound?"

"Finn, come on..."

"Let's just see! Hey Paul, let me borrow one of these bags and get me the papers with Laura and Rory's names on them, we're having a little draw here as well." Paul brought them the bag with the two names inside.

"May I?" Logan volunteered. Finn allowed him to get one name out. Logan couldn't help but laugh when he read the paper.

"Who is it?" Rory asked nervously.

"Oh, Ace, you really have no luck at all," he said through his laughter while showing her the piece of paper and her name on it.

She rolled her eyes, "of course."

"When do we start rehearsing, love?"

"I don't care, I'll suck anyway."

"You can't have that attitude! Here, why don't you picture Colin dressed as that Russian girl from _Chicago _dancing on a chair. Even if you do suck, there's no way you're gonna look more pathetic than him," Finn said trying to make her feel better. And he succeed when a smile was set on her face.

"Well, I can't tomorrow, because of Friday Night Dinners, but we can start on Saturday."

"Saturday it is. I'll start easy with you, we can just watch the movie on Saturday and assign the rest of the roles. We start the actual rehearsal on Sunday. How does that sound?"

Everyone agreed that was fine. "Oh, I promised my mom I'd be in Stars Hollow this weekend!" Rory remembered.

"Can't you call her and tell her you're not going?"

"And tell her I can't go cause I have to watch _Grease_ for a stupid secret society game? I don't think so."

"But this is serious stuff, Rory. There's actually a prize involved."

"Oh, really? And what is the prize?"

"Well, it's only revealed after the winner is announced."

"What did you win last year?"

"A trip to New Zealand."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, ma'am. Craziest bungie-jumping of my life."

"Well, that's not a prize I'm interested in winning."

"It's never the same one, sweets. Now stop being such a whiner and call Lorelai and tell her you're not going home this weekend!" Finn almost ordered.

"Fine," she said and grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket.

"Hey, mom!"

"Rory! I was hoping you'd call. Listen, when you come home this weekend, we really need to talk about something really important. According to Luke, you hold humanity's fate in your hands."

"Well, that's a pretty big responsibility."

"Sure is. Up for it?"

"What is it about, mom?"

"I don't want to say it over the phone. All I can say is that it's wedding related," Lorelai answered trying to sound mysterious.

"That's not fair! Now you've only made me more curious!"

"Good thing it's only two days till the weekend, right?"

Rory just didn't feel like disappointing her mother, besides she really wanted to know what it was about the wedding her mother wanted to talk about. But she had also committed to the LDB thing. She had to think fast. Finn said they'd only watch the movie on Saturday. That could be done in Stars Hollow, she thought. They did have a video store there.

"Well, mom, look, would it be ok if I took a few people home to watch a movie?" she asked without even consulting the others. When they heard her all eyes and ears were on her.

"A few people? A movie? You'll have to be a bit more specific there, daughter."

"Well, the few people would be Logan, Finn, Robert, Nathan and Laura."

"Three of them I don't know."

"They're all from school."

"I guessed as much. What's the movie?"

"_Grease_."

"Really? Why so many people want to watch _Grease_ at the same time?"

"Not the point. The point is, we either go to Stars Hollow and watch it, or I don't go home this weekend and watch the stupid movie here."

"You wouldn't do that to your dear mother! Humanity's fate, Rory! In your hands!"

"Well, humanity can just kiss my behind. So, can I take them home with me?"

"Fine. Hey, why isn't Colin and Stephanie in it?"

"They're in another team, they're watching _Chicago_."

"Another team? Rory, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, mom. I have to go now. I think my life is at risk right now. Bye!" Rory said as she noticed the not so friendly looks of Diana, Laura and Robert.

"Kick them in the nuts!" Lorelai managed to say before Rory hung up.

"I'm not going wherever it is you want to take us," Laura was the first to protest.

"Yeah, you can home another day," Nathan agreed.

"Come on, guys, it's not even an hour from here," Rory replied.

"Stars Hollow really is a lovely little town," Finn said.

"If Rory can go home I want to go home too. I don't care how lovely her city is," Laura again protested.

"You're from Florida, Laura," Logan pointed out. She just ignored him.

"But my mom's getting married, she wants to talk to me about something," Rory said.

"My mom could get married too. She's done it three times already," Laura replied.

"This discussion really isn't going to lead us anywhere," Logan started, "can I make a suggestion? You three don't know Rory's mom, so I guess it could be kind of weird staying at her house. So why don't we do it like this? Finn and I will go to Stars Hollow with Rory and the three of you go wherever you want to go to watch the movie. Then on Sunday we'll meet back at school and we'll divide the rest of the roles. Does that sound fair to everybody?"

Everybody agreed that was the best solution to their small problem and Logan and Finn settled with Rory that they'd arrive on Saturday morning with the necessary supplies - read junk food - and she'd rent the movie.

"Don't worry, love, it'll be a very fun 45 days," Finn said with his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I bet," she said with a not so pleased countenance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Ok, so I don't know what it is about this chapter but I really liked it. One of my favorites so far actually. Nothing really big happened, but I liked it. I hope you enjoyed it too. Now, like I said, don't go expecting another update so soon, though I have already started working on a new chapter I won't be able to post for another two or three weeks at least. Anyway, all that's left for me to do is ask you to review! So review, please!


	10. A Long Way to Perfection

**AN:** Hello all! Thank you to your lovely reviews I really appreciate every single word. Thanks to Problem Child for noticing that little mistake I made getting the name mixed up. The thing was that Diana was going to be on the team but then I changed for Nathan to make things easier and probably forgot to change in one of the lines, so sorry and it's been fixed. ;) And for those who are very impatient as to when Finn and Rory will get together, here's the plan: meditation. You know, work on your Dalai Lama lol. Just kidding. I'm taking this slow. Anyway, here's the new part, hope you like it! Byee!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: A Long Way to Perfection

"Ok, so how long will I have to wait till you tell me why so many people are interested in watching _Grease_ this particular weekend?" Lorelai asked as soon as they got home from Friday Night Dinner.

"It's an LDB thing, you may have guessed."

"I'm very smart, yes."

"Well, they have this thing, a re-enactment thing, a luck game really. There are a few themes and this year's theme is Musicals, hence the reason for _Grease_."

"Your team got _Grease_?"

"Yes, we have to re-enact as perfect as we can the scene for _'You're the one that I want'._"

"You're joking, right?" Lorelai asked highly amused and slightly laughing.

"I wish that I was. Guess who'll be playing Sandy?"

"No! Now you're joking! Be serious Rory! It can't be! You! You'll be playing Sandy! You'll be singing and dancing in a black leather jumpsuit?" Lorelai asked teasing her daughter.

"I'm unlucky, so yes," Rory answered not so thrilled.

"Please tell mommy she can watch it."

"Not a chance in hell."

Lorelai looked disappointed. "Will they at least film it?"

"I really don't know. I hope not."

"Then what's the fun if no one outside the secret society will get to see it?"

"I'm told we get a prize."

"Ooh, prizes are fun! What's the prize?" she asked interested.

"It's only announced after the winner is. Last year they went to New Zealand."

"Oh! Then it's a good prize!"

"I hope so. After all the embarrassment we deserve a good prize."

"Oh this is fun! Never thought you being a part of a secret society would be so interesting. Jumping off buildings, re-enacting musicals. Very interesting indeed," Lorelai added grinning. "Now pray tell me, who will be playing the part of Danny Zucko?"

"Finn is."

Lorelai smirked, "of course he is."

"Apparently he's very good at this game and takes it very seriously."

"I'm sure he does. It's just the kind of thing I'd see Finn doing. And it's just such a coincidence that you'll guys will be playing love interests."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Rory said innocently.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, daughter of mine. Don't think I missed the romantic dance you shared at the engagement party."

"That was just a promise I made him. It was nothing, we're friends."

"I'm sure you are," Lorelai said giving Rory a knowing smirk.

"Mom, come on, drop it," Rory begged a little embarrassed. "Now tell me, what is it about the wedding you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right, right. Well, you know I'm getting married, right?"

"It's reached my ears."

"Well, you see, I'll be needing bridesmaids as well as a maid of honor."

"It's usual."

"And I totally wanted you to be said maid of honor, but I think it'll look a little weird Sookie standing next to Lane as a bridesmaid, don't you?"

"I think you might be right."

"So, would you be really mad if I asked Sookie to be my Maid of Honor and you to be a bridesmaid?"

"Mom! Of course not!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean, Sookie's your best friend. It's only natural."

"But you're... you know, you."

"I'm aware, mom, but it's ok, really, don't worry. I'll be honored to be a bridesmaid."

Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. "I'll tell Luke that, he was really scared you would go all ballistic and stuff."

Rory just laughed. "You can tell Luke he can sleep sound tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan and Finn arrived at Rory's house at 10:30 on Saturday. Finn wanted to go earlier so they could watch the movie more times, but Logan convinced him that'd be invading just a little of the girl's privacy.

"You're here early," Lorelai said after opening the door. Logan glanced at Finn who just looked the other way.

"I apologize, Lorelai, but we've got work to do," Finn said as she invited them in.

"Well, aren't you Mr. All-business-and-no-play," Lorelai joked. "Wait here, I'll go get Rory," she said and left them in the living room.

"Logan and Finn are here," she said going into Rory's room. "Where are the other three?"

"They were gonna watch the movie at Yale or somewhere else, I don't know."

"Well, quite the set-up then!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, just a joke. Well, I have to talk to Sookie now, you know, about the wedding and stuff, I'll leave you guys to your thing, I'll be back with lunch, ok?" she said and kissed Rory's forehead as she left her bedroom.

"Food, where is it?" Rory asked as she walked into the living room.

"It's all here, cookies, marshmallows, gummy worms, plain M&M's, peanut M&M's, all kinds of candy and chocolate available at a convenience store," Logan answered as he took each item from the paper bags he was carrying.

"Logan?" Rory asked seriously.

"Yes?"

"Where's the coffee?" Her eyebrows were raised and her arms crossed around her chest. She was not happy.

Finn looked at Logan who gave him his best 'oops, I forgot' look.

"No problem, I'll go get some. It'll only be five minutes. Luke's is the place, right?" Logan asked almost out the door.

Rory had time to just yell 'yes' before Logan shut the door behind him.

"Well, aside from the food, we'll also be needing some paper and pencils, love."

"Oh? What for?"

"What do you mean 'what for'? To take notes obviously. You're gonna have to write down every single thing Sandy does in this scene. Every single thing. Logan and I will be doing the same, except that we'll have to write down our lines as well. We've already settled with the guys the other roles. Laura will be --- of course, she's the only girl left. Logan will be Doody, Richard Putzie and Nathan, Sonny."

"Oh, ok then."

"You don't have any lines to memorize, lucky you."

"Yeah, I've only got the singing and dancing."

"Hey, that's the easy part!"

"For you maybe it is, Finn, but not for me."

"We'll see. I still can't believe you're that bad."

"Yeah, we'll definitely see."

Finn helped Rory set the food on the coffee table while they waited for Logan. But thirty minutes passed and he still hadn't returned.

"Your coffee is delaying my schedule, Gilmore," Finn complained.

"Hey, Luke's is just around the corner, ok? I don't know what's taking Logan so long."

"I'm gonna call him," Finn resolved taking his cell phone from his pocket. He had the phone to his ear when there was a knock on the front door.

"Can you get that Finn? I've got my hands full," Rory asked when she walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"How you can eat this much junk and not weigh 500 pounds is beyond me," Finn said with a playful grin. She just stuck out her tongue to him.

"Oh, bugger," was Finn's comment when he opened the door and found Jess standing outside. "Rory, it's for you," he called allowing room for him to pass.

"Who is," she didn't finish as she saw him. "Jess? Hi! What are you doing here?"

"You said you'd be home this weekend and that I could see you," he said observing the living room. "But I see you already made plans."

"Oh, yeah, well, this kind of came up during the week. I'd invite you to stay if it were just a movie, but it's for school," she said a little embarrassed. Finn decided to watch their intercourse instead of calling Logan and stood behind the couch silent.

"Hey, it's fine, I understand. You don't have to make up bad excuses to throw me out. I'll let you get back to your date. You can call me if you want, cause I'm giving up," he said and started to leave giving Finn a glance. Jess didn't appreciate the smirk he had stamped on his face.

"Jess, come on, don't go like that. I'm serious, it's not a date. Logan's here too, he just went to get us some coffee."

But Jess paid no attention to her. "What are you smirking about, jackass?" he asked walking towards Finn.

"Hey man, I haven't said or done anything to justify the offense."

"Jess come, don't act like that. I'm being honest here. I'd love to hang out with you today but I can't. Maybe next weekend, what do you say?" she asked hopeful he wouldn't give up on her.

He was going to say something but Finn interrupted. "Hey, love, sorry to say this, but don't forget we'll be doing nothing but practicing for the next 44 days."

"I'll talk to you later, Rory," Jess said and stormed out before she could answer him.

"Thanks for making the situation worse, Finn. You didn't have to say that. I would have talked to him over the week, he would've understood."

"Hey, it's not like you have to explain anything to him, you're not his girlfriend. Besides, we're not doing anything wrong."

"And this coming from the guy who blew out at me when I told him I had slept with Jess."

"That was different."

"And different how? I'm not your girlfriend, I don't have to explain anything to you."

"But you slept with the guy! That's not right""

"Why not? I can sleep with whoever I want! Why did it bother you so much?"

"He was you boyfriend, I was afraid you'd get back together with him."

"And so what if I did? Still it doesn't justify your reaction."

"I was jealous ok?" Finn said and walked out the same time Logan walked in.

"Did I interrupted anything?" Logan asked a stunned Rory, but she pushed him aside and went after Finn.

"Finn! Wait!" she called. He was standing next to Logan's car considering a ride back to Yale after his confession when Rory reached him.

"What is it with you guys? Throwing these bombs on me and then walking away before I can respond."

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"That's ok, I was just joking."

"Well, I wasn't. I really was jealous, Rory," he said looking into her eyes.

"Of what Finn?"

"Of Jess! Of you and Jess! I was afraid I'd lose you. These past few weeks we've been building this really great friendship and I just don't want to lose it. I mean, if you got back together with Mr. I'm-an-ass-so-just-bite-me we would never be able to spend a weekend together watching movies, would we?"

"I guess not," she said. "But don't worry, that's not going to happen. You'll never lose my friendship. Or me."

Finn smiled and hugged her.

"That was the only reason?" she asked him.

He hesitated.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Lord knows how much everybody wants you guys to work your whole thing out, but I really am looking forward to winning the prize, so we should start watching the movie!" Logan called from the porch.

"Logan's right," Finn said.

"Yeah," she answered and started to walk back to the house.

"It wasn't the only reason," Finn said before they reached the house. Rory looked at him and he smiled at her. "Now, come on, love, Rydell High waits for us," he said taking her hand and pulling her inside the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tried but just could not make herself focus on the movie. It was close to the scene they were going to do and yet all she could think about was Finn's confession. What he meant by 'it wasn't the only reason' was all that occupied her mind. Her notepad and her pen were in her hands but she wrote nothing during the whole scene.

"I know you're smart and got a great brain inside that head of yours, but I don't think you can get a whole scene inside your head without taking any notes, Ace," Logan pointed out when the movie was over.

"Oh, yeah, well, I thought I could take the notes the second time around. This time I thought I'd just pay attention to the movie," she lied.

"And did you?"

"Of course I did, Logan."

"Ok, so what's the color of the strap on Sandy's shoes?" he asked as a challenge.

"What kind of question is that, Logan?" she asked trying to buy some time while she tried to remember the shoe.

"It's the kind of question it'd be easy to answer if you had paid attention to the scene. There's a close up on her shoe when she kicks Danny. What's the color, Finn?"

"Red," Finn answered with a grin.

"I knew that," Rory said and stood up, "I'm hungry, I want to go to Luke's."

"Your mom said she'd be back with lunch," Logan said. "Besides we can't waist any time if you're gonna be thinking about life instead on focusing on the assignment."

"Well, I can't work on an empty stomach," she said in a stubborn way, grabbing her coat.

"There's plenty of food here, Rory, we really should stay and watch the movie again," Finn said showing her the coffee table full of the things they had brought.

"I want a burger and if you don't want to come, don't. Wait for my mom to come back," she said opening the door and leaving.

"Do we go after her?" Finn asked.

"Well, I think you're the one she wants to talk to, so maybe you should go. I'll just stay here and eat the rest of this junk."

"Are you sure, mate?"

"It's your chance, man, go for it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies should never eat alone," Finn said as he sat next to Rory at Luke's Diner.

"Well, I just didn't feel like staying there listening to Logan's lecture about how I'm not focusing on this stupid LDB thing."

"Logan's an ass," he started with a smile. "Besides, I think he was only teasing you."

"I don't like to be teased."

"No one does, love."

There was a moment of silence in which Finn just watched Rory eat.

"Aren't you going to order?" she asked him.

"I'm not hungry."

"What are you doing here, then? Why are you not home watching the stupid movie again?"

"I like you," he said looking into her eyes.

Rory almost choked on her burger she was so surprised. Of course she knew he was there to talk about his earlier confession, she wasn't that dumb, but she sure didn't think he'd be this direct. "Finn," she started but he interrupted her. "I do, for a while now. Of course I don't expect anything from you. I mean, you know me, right? You know my fame." She smiled and looked down blushing. "But I just thought you should know that I have feelings for you," he finished trying to capture her gaze.

"Finn, look," she started unsure of what to say, "it's got nothing to do with your fame, as you put it, it's just that I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to have something more than friendship. At least not now. Now, with Jess back into my life, it's all very confusing, I'm still trying to build a solid relationship with him and I don't think us going out would help. Plus, I really like you and I love our friendship. You're like one of those people I'm never sick to be around, you know? You're fun, entertaining, understanding, smart..."

"You forget deadly gorgeous," he said smirking.

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry. And deadly gorgeous." She smiled, she was glad he was taking this so well. If it had been any other guy like Dean, or even Jess, they'd be yelling and throwing things at her face or begging for her to at least consider the possibility. It was definitely nice to be talking to a mature grown-up, she thought. "My point is," she continued, "I'd like to remain friends with you for now. Let's not spoil this great thing we got going now."

"Well, darling, I respect your decision, I think it's wise," he said capturing the uncertainty in her speech. "Well, not really, you don't know what you're missing, but I am trying to score some points with you." She laughed. "My consolation is that 'now' is over pretty soon," he said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling in a wicked way.

"You're hopeless," she said laughing.

"Thank you. Now you go on and finish this monstrous burger you're eating cause we need to get back to the house. You've got some notes to take."

"Do I really have to?"

"Hey! I don't need the loser attitude! You better start getting your eye on the prize or I'll find a way to kick you out of the team and you'll never know the pleasures of going on a trip to an exotic place with an exotic man like myself."

"Oh, sure, of course not, sorry sir," she said taking the last bite of her burger.

"Let's go now. It's a long way to perfection," he finished and took her hand. They walked back to the house hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Rory! More attitude!" Finn demanded, stopping the scene one more time.

They had been rehearsing for a month now, today was their first rehearsal at the nearly finished set. Rory was in awe when she first entered the set. It looked exactly like the Carnival on _Grease_ and she wondered how they ever got that Ferris wheel working there. There was sand and rides and cotton candy stalls, everything was there.

"Don't these people have work to do, or class just stops for the Life and Death Brigade?" she asked as soon as she saw the set.

"They manage. We're all very good at doing many things at the same time," Finn answered. "Now let's get to it," he said starting that day's rehearsal. 

So far they had gotten about 95 of the scene right. It was hard at first, specially for Rory. Their first dancing rehearsal was a disaster. Not that Rory sucked that much, she was actually quite good at moving around, but it was all too close. She felt weird dancing like that with Finn, and singing that song too. It was personal and romantic, it just didn't feel right. Finn noticed she was uncomfortable and pulled her aside to talk.

"Ok, now look love, you gotta let go of your life, ok? You are no longer Rory, you're Sandy, and I'm no longer Finn, I'm Danny. The secret is that, you know, you have to really _be_ the character, you have to understand what is happening to it. You, Sandy, feel like you need to change your way to get what you want, to make me, Danny, like you. So you get all dressed up in a sexy outfit, pretend to smoke, puts your hair up, wears make-up and high heels, all that to make me fall for you. Me, Danny, not Finn. This has nothing to do with Finn and Rory, we don't exist ok? You have to try that, ok?"

"But it's hard Finn! I can't just ignore the fact that I'm singing '_you're the one that I want_' to you!"

"But you're not, you see? You're singing it to Danny."

"Well, _you see_, I'm looking but all I see is Finn."

"You really need to work on your abstracting skills, doll, or this will never work."

"I told you this would never work."

"Ok, no more negativity from you. Look at me," he said taking her face in his hands. "Now repeat after me: I am Sandy."

Rory looked at him in a stupid manner.

"Do it, damn it!"

She rolled her eyes, "I am Sandy."

"Say it like you mean it!"

"I am Sandy!"

"I am a goody-goody."

"I am a goody-goody!"

"I've never done a bad thing in my life."

She repeated after him, really getting into the spirit of things.

"But I've fallen for Danny, a bad guy!" Finn continued, summarizing the whole movie into sentences for Rory to repeat. By the time Finn said the last sentence Rory had tears falling from her eyes from all the laughter, but she was really into it now. Finn had convinced her she was Sandy and she was ready to burst into singing and dancing to win her Danny back.

After that first rehearsal things got better. Of course till their first singing one. Finn decided it'd be better if it were just the two of them, so she'd feel more comfortable with the song and they could just sing it together. He felt like crying when he heard her first notes.

"Ok, so as a singer, you'll make a wonderful reporter one day, dear," he joked.

"Well, that's encouraging. Are they looking for a replacement for Simon on _American Idol_?"

"Sorry, ok, let's try again. You don't really have to reach Olivia's notes, just do what your voice allows you to, it'll seem less forced and more natural."

She tried again and it sounded less dreadful, but still horrific.

"Ok, love, so singing lessons are a number one priority on your to do list, ok."

"Really, Finn, are you trying to help?"

He laughed at her. "Let's just try to _not_ sing out of tune, ok?"

"I'm outta here," she said and stood up.

"Ok, ok, ok, sorry for the harshness," he said pulling her back down.

"Not everyone's got a musical theater background, Finn! What the hell did you use to do in Australia?" she asked half joking.

He laughed. "Ok, so here's a tip to get the song right: mean it."

"Mean it?" she asked with her brows raised.

"Yes, sing it like you mean it. I suppose that won't be that hard to do seeing how desperately you want me," he joked.

She gave an ironic laugh. "In your dreams, Aussie."

"Every night, actually."

"You're disgusting!" she said slapping him on the arm.

"That hurt," he said rubbing his arm. "But I'll forgive you if you get the song right."

"Fine, let's try again."

They practiced for hours, until she had most of the notes, well, audible. Rory's throat ached by the end of the day, but it was worth it, she could feel that with a few more days practicing she could nail the song.

With the singing and the dancing down, all Rory had to work on now was her acting. She just didn't have the right attitude and every time she said her only line '_tell me about it, stud_' she'd start laughing. When Finn stopped the scene this last time she could really see he was getting irritated. And she understood. The event was two weeks away and she hadn't gotten the opening right. But he had to understand also, not everyone had acting as a natural gift and 45 days was not enough to learn it.

"You have to be patient, Finn, she's working hard," Logan said to Finn when they were alone by the table where they kept the drinks.

"Well, obviously not hard enough. She has just one line, Logan, one line!"

"But look at all the progress she's made, she's actually singing well! And the dancing? You gotta love the dancing, it's the cutest thing ever! And you helped her get there! So you just have to cut her some slack and instead of yelling, help her."

Finn sighed. "You're right, I was stupid and rude," he said and walked towards her to apologize. "I'm an ass."

"Apology accepted... Ass," she said with a smile. "I know this means a lot to you, Finn, and I really am trying my best to help us win this. I think we have a pretty good shot, but you can't just get mad at me every time I mess up. To err is human," she said sounding philosophical.

"And to persist on the error is stupid," he finished teasing her. She accepted the joke and laughed.

"So I see you're not _just_ an ass. You're a _smart_ ass."

"And you're a sucky actress."

"Aren't we all glad that's not my career choice?" 

"Hollywood is."

"Ok, enough with the insults, let's get back to work, shall we?" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN2: Hey, longest chapter to date! How much do you love me? I gotta tell you I had fun writing this chapter, specially the rehearsal parts. Hope you liked reading! I have a confession to make: it's no secret how I've always hated Jess, but after seeing the episode this season with the book and the whole putting the sense back into Rory's life, I could say I'm warming up to him lol Anyway, that's it for today, and you know what to do! Yes, you got it! Review please! Thanks! Byee! Adriana.


	11. And The Oscar Goes to

**Disclaimer:** Here's a list of things I don't own: Gilmore Girls and its characters, _Chicago_ and its characters, _The Wizard of Oz_ and its characters and _Grease_ and its characters. I'm just using some pieces of them for the good of my story which is the only thing I do own.

**AN**: I thought it'd be a good idea if I had a disclaimer for this chapter since I'm talking about all those movies and stuff, and using lines and songs and things. Anyway, with that being said all that is left for me to do is to thank all of you for the reviews and apologize for the time it took me to update. I had this chapter ready for some time now, but I had some trouble with my internet connection (I didn't have any) so I couldn't post this before. But you know what they say: better late than never! So here it goes, chapter 11! Hope you like it and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: And the Oscar goes to...

If anyone had ever said to Rory that one day she'd be standing on a stage in front of a couple hundred virtual strangers performing a scene from one of her favorite musicals she would have called that person a mental case. But, since not everything always turns out the way we plan it, there she was, backstage, waiting for their turn to act out their scene. Their chances of winning had just gone up one point, since the group that was supposed to re-enact _Gigi_ had forfeited because they couldn't finish their wardrobe in time. At this moment group number three was performing their scene. Rory could not believe the exactness of that set, the plants, the house, the outfits, everything was right to every last detail. The set people really did an amazing job for this group.

"That's perfect, Finn," Rory commented in a half whisper. Finn was standing next to her watching as well.

"They're not gonna win."

"How can you say that? They're doing a great job!"

"They forgot Toto," he answered. Rory looked around and realized there was indeed no dog there, not that she thought that would be a problem. They even got extra people to play the rest of the Munchkins and had Dorothy in enormous heels so that the little guys would actually look little.

"Oh, come on, they can't lose just because of _that_!"

"Well _that_, my dear, is what makes a winner. Detail."

"He's right, Rory," Logan said as he approached his friends. "That's why we made such a big deal about the wigs and shoes and clothes and everything. The jury pays attention to every little thing and it's the attentiveness to detail that counts the most. And forgetting the dog, they're definitely going to be third place. The race is between us and _Chicago_."

Logan's comment frightened Rory. What if she did something different than in the movie? What if the group lost because she made a small mistake, like step on the cigarette with the wrong foot? Finn noticed her nervous frown and tried to calm her down.

"Love, you've done an amazing job during rehearsals. I yelled at you and pushed you because I knew you could do better and I was right. You're the perfect Sandy, no one could do her like you." He paused and considered his last remark. "Ok, now that sounded wrong, but you know what I mean, right?" he said while Rory just smiled at his joke. "Look, forget about the prize, ok? While you're up there doing your thing, try to have fun. Try to picture yourself in your dorm during one of our rehearsals. We had fun then didn't we?" he said and Rory just nodded in the affirmative. "So, imagine yourself there, forget about the audience, forget about the jury, forget about the prize and just focus on what you're doing and have fun. You'll see it's not that difficult to do. And if you do mess it up, I promise I'll be angry at you for just one month, ok?" Finn managed to get a laugh out of Rory and eased her nerves.

Everybody moved to the next set, it was time to watch Stephanie's group perform the _Jailhouse Tango_. It was a simple set, dark. There was a table and a doll sitting on a chair that was supposed to be Roxie watching the other prisoners sing their crimes. A spot illuminated that table and three others illuminated the rail in the back. Rory noticed a few mirrors placed along the stage at specific points and questioned Finn about it but he didn't know what that was about either, he was sure that that wasn't in the movie though. The song started and they saw that there were only the three girls but the mirrors behind the rail made the audience believe there were six of them.

"Where are the guys in the scene?" Rory asked more to herself but then she saw Colin dressed in black when the spotlight focused on him. The rail in the back opened and out came Steph in a long black wig singing the "pop" part of the song while Colin played Earnie, the guy she killed. Rory was amazed at her friend's vocal powers and even more so by her dancing skills. Not everyone can learn the Tango in just 45 days. She was going to comment that that act would be a tough one to beat when she saw Finn's confident smile.

"We've got the prize in our bags, my dear," he said to her.

"How can you say that? Look at them! They are perfect! Wardrobe, choreography, hair, make-up, everything! And the mirror play was a great idea," she affirmed.

"I agree, but that's exactly what's going to make them lose points. You see, the guys are not participating in the scene, they're like extras."

"What do you mean? Look! There! David's dancing with Jessica now! He's participating."

"He's not singing! And don't forget, the last part of the scene is just the girls. God, Stephanie should have known better."

"Well, I still think that's gonna be tough to beat and you shouldn't be acting like the winner now."

"And you shouldn't be pessimistic."

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic. And the reality is Stephanie's group is doing a great job and they have as good chances of winning as we do."

"Think what you want, as long as it doesn't interfere on your performance," Finn finished and walked away to finish getting ready for their scene.

They finally moved to the last set, the Carnival from _Grease_. The scene started with Logan, Robert and Nathan talking, then Finn came along dressed in the school's leather jacket and they teased him about him becoming a jock.

"_Oh, come on, you know you mean a lot to me, but Sandy does too. I'm gonna do anything I can do to get her."_ Finn said Danny's line with a perfect accent.

That was Rory's cue. She took a deep breath before she walked in dressed in black, blond wig, red shoes, lots of make-up and with a cigarette in her mouth. Wouldn't her mother be so proud of her at this moment, she thought to herself. But there she was, walking the sexy walk while all the guys in the audience cheered her. The song in the background started playing, that was Finn's cue.

"_Sandy!"_

"_Tell me about it, stud."_ Rory said her line gracefully, not even a smile on her face; she was the character. Even she was surprised at how well she said her line. During rehearsals all she could do was laugh, but now there was a prize involved, a prize which they had a very good chance of winning.

Rory and Finn started to perform their song. He was very comfortable and there was absolutely no weirdness between them, it was like they had forgotten for the few minutes they sang and danced together about their own issues and focused only on the assignment. Also the cheering from the audience only made them want to give their best. By the end of the song Rory was having so much fun she thought that maybe if journalism didn't work that could be her fall back career. Or maybe not. Nevertheless their performance pleased the crowd and some were saying that they were the winners no doubt about it.

The three groups had all done their job well, but it was up to the judges to decide who would win the much wanted prize. Everybody then moved to another area where there was only a table with the three jury members up on a little raised platform, everything seemed very professional, Rory thought to herself.

"First, we'd like to congratulate all of the performing groups for their exceptional work this year and for the set people for their creativity and hard work. We know it's not easy to put together such a show in only 45 days, but you all managed and you deserve congratulations," Mick, one of the members of the jury started.

"Most of you already know how the awarding system works, but for the first timers, here's how we evaluate your work," Larry, another member started to explain. "The most important thing is accuracy. We pay attention to detail, you had to do just what the actors in the movies did. Second most important is creativity and how you manage to solve problems such as take changes or shortage of people. This year, for example, we had a very interesting solution: mirrors. And third thing your acting skills. Does it seem forced? Are they nervous? Do they have chemistry? These are just a few of the questions we ask ourselves. This year we had a very nice couple and it seemed all very natural for them to be up there singing and dancing to each other."

Rory and Finn exchanged looks and smiled at each other, they knew they were talking about them. All the lessons and yelling were apparently paying off.

"Now, enough with the talking, let's get to what you guys really want to know: who's gonna take home the big prize!" Thomas, the last member announced. "In third place comes... _The Wizard of Oz_!" Everybody clapped but the group looked disappointed. "You guys are going on a four-day trip to Las Vegas!" They didn't look so disappointed then.

"Now, second place. Though this group did a very good job, specially regarding the choreography and setting, we can't overlook the fact that not every member of the team had an important role in it. So, in second place comes: _Chicago_! Great job guys!"

Stephanie looked very disappointed but she was also kind of expecting it. Early during rehearsals she tried to teach the three guys the Tango and the whole choreography of the scene, but it seemed too hard for them. She ended up giving up and had them play the victims instead of the murderers, knowing that that could mean the end of her hopes of winning the big prize.

"You guys are taking home two invitations each to watch the Grammy Award Show next February! Congratulations!"

"Oh, my God, that is so cool! I want that! I wanna watch the Grammys! My mom would so freak if I told her one of the prizes was going to the Grammys!" Rory said excited, but Finn shushed her, apparently she hadn't noticed yet that they had won.

"Now, first place is no surprise, seeing that we had only three of the four groups presenting tonight. So, first place: _Grease_! And you six are all going on a two-week vacation, including New Year's, to..." Thomas wanted a little suspense and everybody was silent waiting to hear the destination of their trip. "Rio de Janeiro, Brazil! It's paradise with girls in tiny bikinis!"

Rory was in shock. She used to have posters of Brazil in her room, she always wanted to visit the country for their vast culture and beautiful places. Now she was going for two weeks and she was going to be there for one of the most famous New Year's Eve parties in the world: the Copacabana Beach fireworks.

"So, was it worth it?" Finn finally asked her.

"No doubt about it," she answered and they hugged.

There was a party after the game, but Rory could think only about going home and telling her mother all about it.

"Mom! I'm home! Where are you? I've got news!" she yelled as soon as she walked into the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your panties on!" Lorelai yelled back as she ran down the stairs. "What's the news? Oh, let me guess! You... got a tattoo!"

"Mom! No!"

"You... are transferring to Harvard!"

"Why would I transfer to Harvard? I'm fine where I am."

"Ok, let me think then... You... kissed Finn!"

"What? No! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, come on, people talk."

"What people? Talk about what?"

"Some of our very beloved neighbors listened to your friend's rather direct love confession at Luke's."

"Oh, right," Rory said blushing a little.

"You're blushing! You like him," Lorelai teased her daughter singing. "What happened to our dear Jess?"

"Nothing happened with Jess. We're just friends, that's all."

"So you still talk?"

"Yes, we still talk. We just haven't talked much these days since I've been so busy with _The Life and Death Brigade Game_," Rory said stressing the last words to try to get her mother's attention back to the news she wanted to tell. "Guess where I'm going to spend New Year's Eve?"

"Oh, that's easy. With your mommy and your soon-to-be stepdaddy in the lovely town of Stars Hollow and watch Taylor's balloon popping ceremony. Cause we all know the dangers of fireworks," Lorelai said and continued, "and if the answer is not that, mommy will not be pleased."

"Then I'm sorry, but you're about to be not pleased."

"What! Rory! How can you not spend New Year's with me!"

"Sorry, but I'll be enjoying my LDB prize."

"Your LD- oh! The game! Wait, you won!"

"Uh-hu!" Rory nodded her head.

"Oh my God, tell me all about it!"

"It was amazing! I mean, I didn't think we could win, everybody did such a great job, but then the _Wizard of Oz_ group forgot Toto."

"How can you forget Toto?"

"I know, right? Anyway, the race was then between us and _Chicago_. Mom, you should've seen Stephanie dancing Tango! It was so beautiful! And she's got a great voice, she should be a singer. She could be like, I don't know, the next Shakira."

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't wish this to your friend, that's just mean."

"I guess you're right. But they made the mistake of hiding the guys and have them be extras instead of having major roles."

"Very serious mistake."

"It is at this game. So anyhow, we performed and we did it perfectly, I was so comfortable I could not believe it. Finn talked to me before we went on and he made me a little more relaxed."

"Relaxed, huh?"

"Yeah! And we won! We won the big prize!"

"Which was? You haven't told me yet!"

"I know. Well, we all got prizes, but ours was definitely the best one."

"You all got prizes? How many groups were there?"

"Participating? Only three. The third place got a four-day trip to Vegas."

"That's pretty cool. What about second?"

"This one you're gonna love: two invitations to the Grammys!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"No?"

"Mom, I've said yes, let's move on."

"Why didn't you win this one?"

"Because I won something better. The six of us are going on a two-week trip, including New Year's Eve, all expenses paid, to... Rio de Janeiro!"

Lorelai opened her mouth but no sound came out for about 30 seconds. Rory was ready to jump and celebrate but her mother's reaction made her sit on the couch. Lorelai soon sat down too. After a minute she stood up. "Wait! You're going to Brazil?"

"Yeah!" Rory said with a big smile and stood up.

"Rory! Brazil! Land of coffee!"

"I know!" she answered and they started jumping up and down, holding hands.

"Oh, this is great! Oh, oh! We gotta go bikini shopping!"

"Mom! Where are we gonna find bikinis? It's the middle of winter!"

"We'll find it. We'll go to New York, we'll go to that street, what's the name, Little Brazil, I don't know, I'm sure they've got bikinis there."

"I don't think we'll have time. I mean, I've got exams in two weeks and then comes Christmas and we're leaving on the 28th."

"We'll make time. Or do you wanna seduce Finn in those mini-bikinis they sell in Rio?"

"Mom!"

"Cause you like him, yes you do, you like him," Lorelai continued singing and teasing Rory while Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Who pays for all this?" Lorelai asked when she was tired of making fun of her daughter.

"Well, we get some very generous donations from former members of the Brigade."

"How very convenient, huh? Guess you better start saving money now, maybe in 2020 the big prize will be a trip to Mars or something."

Again Rory just rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Rio, huh?" Jess commented as he and Rory walked down a street in New Haven.

"Yeah, Rio. Can you believe that while you guys freeze your butts here I'm gonna be hanging at the beach getting a tan?"

"Wow."

"What?" she asked at his surprise.

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear you saying this sentence. Visiting all the historical places in Rio I could imagine. Hanging at the beach getting a tan? Never."

"Shut up," she said shoving him.

"I'm serious! I'm trying but I just cannot picture you laying on the sand in a bikini."

"Well, why not?"

"Have you ever been to the beach? Like really been to the beach?"

She thought for a while. "I went to Florida my first Spring Break at Yale."

"Oh, did you? And how did you like it?"

She thought for another while. "Well, to be completely honest the sand kind of bugged me a little. Can you believe it gets everywhere, like really everywhere. I was washing off sand from my bathing suit for like a whole week."

Jess laughed. "You're gonna enjoy Rio so much, Ror. Just imagine New Year's Eve at the beach! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"But that'll be different, it'll be a celebration."

"The sand will still be there."

"Damn it," she answered and they kept walking.

"I'm just teasing you, I'm sure you'll love it. And there are a lot of things to do there. Make sure you go to Santa Teresa, it's this great little neighborhood and you can tour it in a streetcar and it's got all this old houses and great inns and restaurants, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Santa Teresa, got it."

"And Historic Downtown too. The Municipal Theater is kind of a version of the Opera house in Paris, you saw that one right? You're gonna see the Brazilian version and it's just as beautiful."

"Historic Downtown, Municipal Theater... how do you know about all this?"

"I googled Rio when I found out you were going. You know, in case you didn't have time to do it yourself with all your exams and Australian guys in your life now."

"Well thank you, Jess. And by the way, I know one Australian and his name's Finn please."

Jess made a face. "Sorry, Finn. So, uh, how's it gonna work in Rio? Where you gonna stay?"

"At the Copacabana Palace. See, it'll be great cause we won't have to leave the hotel to see the fireworks, we can just step out to the balcony."

"But then you won't get champagne spilled on you at midnight."

"Oh, yeah, that, I guess I'll have to go to the beach after all," she joked.

"I guess so."

"Ok, so the talk's nice but I really have to get back to campus. But first, here is your belated Christmas present. Sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner"

"Oh! That's ok. Thanks," he said taking the package. "_The Alchemist_? What is this?"

"It's Paulo Coelho, this really cool Brazilian writer, I'm sure you'll love it. He's like one of the most successful authors there and he's got his works translated in like 20 languages or something. I've read it, it's pretty cool."

"Well, thanks then. You're very into Brazil right now."

"I have to know what it's all about, right?" she said. They then said their good-byes and Rory went back to her dorm to finish packing since she was leaving in just two days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just one more thing before you go," Lorelai said over the phone.

"Mom, the guys will be getting here any minute now. Brevity's in order here."

"I'll be brief. I just wanted to remind you of my gift."

"What gift?"

"My souvenir! Oh, you've forgotten!"

"Did I promise to bring you something?'

"Rory! Where are you going?"

"Rio."

"And where's that?"

"Brazil."

"Which is..."

"In South America?"

"The land of coffee! We've been over this!"

"Ok, right, right, sorry. I'll bring you 20 packs of Brazilian coffee, or whatever fits into my bag."

"Thank you! I love you! Have fun!"

"I will! Happy New Year mom!"

"Happy New Year, Rory! Bye!"

As soon as Rory hang up a honk outside announced she had to go.

"Vamonos muchacha! We've got playas and fiestas waiting for nosotros," Robert said as she got into the car.

"That's Spanish, Robert," Rory pointed out.

"I know, I thought it'd come in handy."

"They speak Portuguese in Brazil."

"Damn it," was Robert's only response.

"Well, no matter what the language is, we're gonna have an amazing time. Ready for it, Ace?"

"Sure am," Rory answered and the driver started their way to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN2: So, did you guys like the prizes? I was going to work one day and I looked around and realized Rio is one of the most beautiful cities in the world and one of the most famous, so what's better than having Rory finally giving in to Finn's charm at the Corcovado? Or will she? You'll have to wait and see. If you want to know more about Rio, you can do like Jess and google it, you'll find tons of things about it. Or ask me! Anyway, what I'd really like was if you guys reviewed this chapter! Thanks a lot!


	12. Hot just like an oven

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I really wanted to post this sooner but my monitor decided to die on me so I had no computer for a while and then my life got in the way - you know how it is, work, school all that stuff. But I've found the time now and since I've had this chapter ready for a while now all I had to do was read it over and make sure everything was to my liking. And now I give you chapter 12 of the Rory-Finn saga, now in Rio de Janeiro - my hometown!

Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! And for those I couldn't reply: thanks so much!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Baby, I'm hot just like an oven!

"Holy hell, it's hot in this place," Nathan exclaimed as soon as they stepped out into the parking lot of the International Airport in Rio de Janeiro.

After almost eleven hours on a plane, they had finally arrived at their vacation destination on the 29th of December. It was only 9:30 in the morning, but just like any other tropical country the sun was burning, the sky was blue and the temperature was high. Rory wondered if the sun block she had brought with her would be enough. Out on the parking lot there were two cars waiting for them to take them to their hotels. Laura and Nathan made sure they got to ride in the same car, and Robert went with them.

"Nathan and Laura seem awfully close, don't you think?" Logan suggested with a wink.

Rory and Finn just smiled and got into the car.

The drive from the airport to the hotel was long but good. They got to see some of the tourist attractions they had settled on going later, like the Sugarloaf Mountain and the Corcovado - the Christ Statue - but also some of the poorer communities, so common in the city.

"Such a contrast, isn't it?" Rory commented pointing at the poor houses near the beautiful luxurious buildings.

"A contrast indeed," Logan said looking out the window in the opposite direction. When Rory looked she saw two good-looking girls, one white the other black, walking side by side in shorts and bikini tops. She let out a loud sigh. "Men."

"Hey, say what you want, but they were hot," Logan said facing his friends again.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't forget to change your shirt when we get to the hotel. You won't want to walk around with drool all over you," Rory replied.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Ace, you're hot too. Just put on your bikini and I promise I'll drool all over you as well."

"Oh, something to look forward to," she said sardonically.

"Well, that tone implies that you might not enjoy my drooling, maybe you'd prefer Finn's?"

"I'd prefer to remain drool-free if that's all right by you."

Logan held his hands up in the air, "as you wish."

They got to their hotel about 40 minutes later. There's no need to describe Copacabana Palace, most people have seen pictures of one of the oldest hotels in the city where most international stars like to stay when visiting the place, it was built when the Atlantica Avenue - where it is located - was just dust, and the population was less than half a million. When they got to check in the sleeping arrangements were made. Robert and Nathan were sharing a suite, Rory and Laura another, and Logan and Finn the third one. A bell boy took their luggage to their rooms and they agreed to meet in three hours for lunch, that would give them time to rest from the long flight and drive. Rory called Lorelai as soon as she was settled so that her mother wouldn't worry. Much. Then it was sleep in a very comfortable king size bed.

They had lunch and spent the rest of the day at the beach. They were far too tired to walk around in weather like that. But as they say, the night's young, and some guys they met at the beach recommended some clubs nearby in Ipanema.

"I think I'll just stay in and rest, we've got a big day tomorrow, at least I do, I really didn't come here to spend my days at the beach and my nights at clubs, I plan on doing as much sight seeing and culture acquiring as I possibly can. So, thanks, but I think I'll pass," Rory said while her audience just rolled her eyes at her.

"Are you done?" Finn asked. "Good, now, Laura, my sweet, you take our scared little mouse upstairs and get her ready for a night in the town."

"But..." she was interrupted by Finn's fingers on her lips, shushing her. "No buts, you're going."

As Laura took her to their room Rory started wondering when she started being so easily won over. She wish she could be more like her mother and always fight to have her way. But there was something about her friends at the Life and Death Brigade that always convinced her to do things she would normally never even consider _thinking_ about doing. She had come to Rio with the purpose of enjoying all that the city had to offer in matters of culture and beauty, but partying? She had never thought about partying. Ok, maybe a little, but not on the first night. She hadn't even brought anything to wear at a night club.

"Ok, let's see what you have here," Laura said opening her bag. "Oh, that's a nice top," she said pulling out a sparkly strapless black top. "Put on a pair of blue jeans and you're good to go."

Rory took the top from Laura's hand and wondered how that had gotten in there. It wasn't even hers, it was probably the work of one Lorelai Gilmore.

An hour later the girls were ready to go, the boys were already waiting for them at the lobby. Laura quickly took her place next to Nathan as they went outside and got into the two cabs that were already waiting for them. About 15 minutes later they got to the club. It wasn't very big but there was a stage and a live band playing some sort of rock music. Finn quickly found the bar and his friends followed. Nathan and Laura decided to move to the dance floor while the other four just drank.

The night went by pretty much uneventful. Nathan and Laura were inseparable, Rory danced with Finn, Logan and Robert and the six friends all ended their first night as drunk as humanly possible. It was almost 5am when the six left the club.

"I'm sleeping till 3 in the afternoon," Finn said half drunk when they arrived at the hotel.

Rory giggled. "But we're going to... what's that place again? With the mountain, and the little cart thing that goes up the mountain and then down the mountain. It's Mountain Something, or Something Mountain..." she trailed off.

"Sugarloaf?" Logan offered.

"That's the one! I knew it started with an S."

"Hey, anyone seen Nathan and Laura?" Robert asked.

They looked around but saw the couple nowhere.

"Did we leave them at the club?" Rory asked concerned.

"No, they rode on the cab with me, I'm positive," Robert answered.

"They must have gone up to their room then," Finn said. "And so should we if we really want to go to the Mountain thing this afternoon."

"So, we'll meet at the lobby at one?" Logan asked.

"Sounds good," Rory answered. "See you guys later." But as Rory started opening the door to her room she heard something and when she put her ear to the door she distinctively heard moaning getting louder and something about Nathan not stopping whatever it was he was doing. She took a step back and just stared at the door. Maybe if she knocked? Maybe not, they seemed to be in the middle of something, well, important. She sat on the carpeted floor and stared at the door for another minute until she saw Robert down the hall walking up to Finn and Logan's room and knocking. She stood up and walked there too.

"Nathan's not in our room," Robert said a little concerned when Logan opened the door wearing only sweat pants.

"Logan, sweetheart, tell whoever it is to go away, the bed misses you." Rory laughed hard when she heard Finn's comment from inside the suite while Logan just rolled his eyes. Finn then showed up wearing plaid boxer shorts and put his arms around Logan's waist. "I'm not sharing," he said.

"Quit it, Finn," Logan said and elbowed him. "Nathan's not in his room."

Finn quickly removed his arms from around Logan and looked worried.

"Oh, yeah, about that, he's not going there until Laura let's him stop," Rory said.

"What?" the three guys asked confused at this not very clear piece of information.

"Oh, I was going in my room and then I heard moaning and Laura's voice saying 'oh, Nathan, don't stop, yeah, don't stop, please, yeah, yeah'. I don't think he's stopping." Rory said this in such a serious and nonchalant manner the three guys couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're laughing cause you still have where to sleep!"

"Why don't stay with Robert?" Logan suggested. Finn stopped laughing and turned around to hide a jealous face while Robert wiggled his eyebrows at Rory.

Rory glanced at Finn who had turned back and Logan caught that. "Or better yet, why don't I stay with Robert and you can sleep here. You're used to sleeping with Finn anyway," he said with a shrug.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, well, pray tell," Robert said interested.

"It's nothing like that! I didn't sleep _with_ Finn. I slept..." she couldn't find another word to substitute _with_.

"With him?" Logan completed with a grin.

"Yeah, but... not like Laura and Nathan!"

"It was quieter then," Robert said with a smirk.

She faked a cry and stomped her foot on the floor. "Finn, say something!"

"Why? You're being so eloquent," he replied with a grin.

She grunted. "Forget it," she said and pushed him out the way and entered the suite.

"Why don't you let her borrow that Metallica T-shirt she wore the other time?" Rory could hear Logan's voice teasing.

"Go away, Logan!" she yelled from inside the room.

"You heard the lady," Finn said pushing Logan out the suite and closing the door on his face.

"Did she really sleep with him?" Robert asked Logan as they walked to their suite.

"No, she just slept over at our dorm, Doyle was banging Geller so Rory didn't feel like being there. She says they're loud and that creeps her out. Finn, being the gentleman he is, let her sleep over."

"But is he into her?"

"You have any doubts?"

"What about her?"

"I'm still undecided on that one, but I bet my money they'll get together. Eventually."

"This one is gonna be fun to watch," Robert said with a wicked grin as he closed the door to his room.

Finn closed the door and headed back inside his suite and found Rory sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I could lend you some of my clothes if you want to take a shower. I never got that Metallica shirt back by the way," he said opening one of his bags to find something for Rory.

"Yeah, sorry, I think I misplaced it or something." She was lying, she knew exactly in which part of her closet Finn's shirt was and she wanted to keep it there for a while. "I need coffee," she added after a while.

"Now? But you have to sleep. You can't drink coffee now."

"Why not?"

"Coffee's supposed to keep you awake if you didn't know, and I hear Brazilian coffee is really strong."

"Well, strong coffee is also good to cure drunkenness, which is my state right now."

"Well, if you go to sleep you'll feel much better in the morning."

"I'll have a headache in the morning."

"You'll have a headache either way."

"Do you want to keep me drunk?" she asked standing up and walking up to him.

Finn looked into her eyes, her angelic features didn't lose its allurement even with all the alcohol consumed during the night. They were only a few feet away and he wanted to grab her and kiss her like she had never been kissed before but he figured it wouldn't be fair to do that to her in that state. And just like his wise friend Logan once said 'what's the fun of flirting with a drunk girl if she won't remember anything in the morning?' In this case it would be kissing, but it'd have the same effect.

"No, I don't want to keep you drunk, I just think it'd be hard to find coffee this time of morning. Breakfast isn't served for another hour," Finn pointed out. "Plus, you'd be far too tired tomorrow if we went coffee hunting now."

She raised her eyebrows, she was in flirty Rory mode now, flirty _drunk_ Rory mode. "Oh, really? Aren't you all full of good intentions? But I think you're lying," she said getting nearer him, a disturbing distance for Finn.

"Why... why would you think that?" he managed to say before she started running her fingernails through his bare chest.

"Because I know you want me," she whispered in his ear.

Finn shuddered as her lips barely touched his earlobe and he had to collect all the strength he had in him not to take herright there, right then. He grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the bed. She was smiling wickedly when he sat her on it.

"You are drunk," he said slowly.

"And doesn't that work for you just right?"

"No, it doesn't. And for the simple fact that I actually care about you, I don't want a one-night stand. And you won't remember anything tomorrow, especially your behavior right now, and you'll blame me for taking advantage of you."

"I promise I won't, Finn," she said trying to stand up, but he forced her down.

"You, miss, are going to stay there. I'm going to turn on the shower, I'm gonna give you some clothes, you're gonna take a shower and you're gonna sleep in this bed while I sleep over there on the sofa, far away from the bed."

She sighed. "Your loss," she said standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"Don't I know it," he whispered to himself.

When Rory came out of the shower wearing Finn's boxers and a Yale T-shirt she was feeling a little better. Not a lot, but just enough to realize the stupidity of her behavior a few minutes back and feel ashamed of it. She should really quit the alcohol, every time she got drunk she'd do something embarrassing.

"Sorry," she said as she sat on the bed. Finn was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"´Bout what?"

"Before. You're right, I'm too drunk, I don't know what I'm talking about."

"That's ok."

"And thank you."

"For what, love?"

"For being nice and not acting like a guy."

"You're offending me. And doubting my masculinity."

"No, no," she corrected him. "I'm not. I'm just glad you didn't take advantage of me, that's all. I know you're a man, I don't doubt that."

"Good. Cause I wanted to, you know."

"Wanted to what?"

"Take advantage of you. I had to use strength I didn't know I had in me not to kiss you then."

She smiled and blushed.

"So, hum, can you understand a word they're saying?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not really, I'm just looking at the TV, not really watching."

"Well, come to bed then."

"I'm taking this sofa, remember?"

"That sofa's too small for you, you can sleep here."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I trust you, Finn," she reassured him.

"You shouldn't."

"I know you're not gonna do anything, you didn't do anything before."

"But sleeping on the same bed? Arms and legs touching?"

"This is a king size bed, Finn. I think we can manage being on our respective sides, don't you think?"

He smiled. "I'll think it over while I'm in the shower, ok?" A very cold one he thought to himself.

Rory just shrugged and lay down on her side. "You'll forgive me if I don't wait up for you, we've got a big day tomorrow," she said and closed her eyes. About 30 minutes later she opened them again when she heard Finn laying down beside her. "Sweet dreams, Finn," she said and smiled but didn't turn to face him.

"Yeah... tease," he said in a low whisper and turned the other way, as far from Rory as he could.

"Careful not to fall off the bed, Finn."

"Careful not to regret inviting me into this bed, Rory."

She smiled again and shut her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn walked out the suite - Rory was changing her clothes - and found Logan and Robert waiting outside for him.

"Good afternoon," he greeted his friends.

"So?" Logan asked expectantly.

"What?"

"So, how was it? What happened after you shut that door, huh?" Robert asked teasing.

"We went to sleep," Finn answered nonchalantly.

"That's boring," Robert said disappointed.

"I don't believe you," Logan said. "I think something happened and you don't want to say it."

"Sorry to disappoint you, mate, but nothing happened. Really."

"How come?"

"She was drunk."

"Yeah, set and primed! All you had to do was, well, do it!" Robert said.

"Well, I decided to take the gentleman road and not do it."

"Are you gay?" he asked.

Finn expressed no reaction to this question. "So, where are Nathan and Laura? Rory needs to get some clean clothes."

"No, come on, Finn, we're not done. Are you seriously telling me you spent 7 hours with Rory Gilmore inside your hotel suite and nothing happened?" Logan asked.

"Fine, she flirted I backed out. She was too drunk, man, if anything had happened she would never have forgiven me."

"You could have played the 'we were both drunk' card."

"I wasn't that drunk, she knew it."

"She wouldn't remember it later," Robert pondered.

"Look, man, no one wants this to happen more than me, but I want it to be right. I like her, ok!"

Logan smiled at Finn. "Aw, he's going all soft on us! What happened to the 'all I can get' Finn?"

Finn gave an ironic laugh and said nothing.

"The girls back home will be so disappointed," Robert joked.

"Hell, I'm disappointed! I can't believe you didn't even kiss her!" Logan exclaimed.

"Well, if it's any consolation, we did sleep on the same bed."

"Aw! How cute is that? Finn's in love!" Logan said.

"Shut up, man, she'll hear you," Finn said shoving Logan towards Laura and Nathan's room. "Let's get Rory her clothes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Rory, can I talk to you?" Laura pulled Rory aside when they were observing the view from The Sugarloaf Mountain.

"Yeah, of course," Rory wasn't sure what Laura wanted.

"First, I want to apologize about this morning, you know, me and Nathan, I should have said something before we went up."

"Oh, ok. It's fine."

"We tried to get a suite for ourselves, but apparently it's all booked. Unless we want to pay for the presidential suite. Well, we don't."

"I'm sensing there's something more in this conversation than just an apology," Rory said.

"You're right. Would it be ok if I asked you to trade places with Nathan?"

"What do you mean, trade places with Nathan?"

"Nathan sleeps in our room and you sleep in his room."

Rory looked at Laura, "are you serious?"

"Please."

"Laura! You're the only girl! Are you seriously asking for me to sleep in a room with a boy for the next 15 days?"

"What's the problem? Where did you sleep today?"

"With Finn, but I'm not doing it again."

"Why not? You guys are friends, or more than friends, I don't know. Why can't you sleep in his room?"

"Why can't keep your knees shut?"

"Rory!"

"What's the matter here ladies?" Finn asked butting in.

"I was asking Rory to sleep in your room so Nathan could sleep with me."

"What a splendid idea, don't you agree, love?" he asked putting his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"No, I don't think so. We made the sleeping arrangements yesterday, if you wanted to sleep with Nathan, you should have said something then!"

"And now she's being rude," Laura added.

Rory had a very displeased face.

"Why the face, love? We slept fine this morning, it's no big deal, let Laura and her boy get it on, you can stay with me. I promise I won't try anything funny," Finn said, his arm still around her. "Unless you want me to," he completed whispering in her ear.

She pushed him aside. "I don't want you to and I'm not sleeping anywhere else, I'm staying in my suite, and that's final," she said and walked off.

"Then we'll just have to do things differently," Laura said with a smirk to Finn.

"What do you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"Wait till we get back to the hotel and you'll see."

They got back to the hotel about two hours later. "What are you doing?" Rory asked Laura when she saw her packing her bags.

"I'm moving," she simply answered.

"Moving where?"

"To Nathan's room. You said you weren't gonna sleep anywhere else. You're still sleeping here, just not with me."

"Laura! I can't believe you! What? So, am I supposed to share a room with Robert? I don't even know him that well!"

"You're not sharing a room with him, you're sharing a room with Finn. Robert's moving to Logan's room and Finn's moving here. We thought he'd be the one you'd be most ...comfortable to sleep with. Bye-bye," she said waving her fingers at Rory and just left her standing there. Ten minutes later, Finn walked in.

"Hello, love, so which side of the bed do I get?" he asked.

Rory breathed deep. Sharing a room with Finn for the next two weeks wasn't in her plans, she was afraid of what could happen if she didn't have control over herself. And who could blame her after her behavior this morning. There was only thing to do: no alcohol for the next 15 days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Ok, so I know I'm taking this incredibly slow but now it's a promise: they'll hook on the next chapter! Now, the problem is how long you're gonna have to wait for said chapter, I hope you're as patient as you were as you waited for this update! So anyway, before I forget: thanks for reading and please review! 0) Byee!


	13. A Good Luck Kiss

AN: Hello all! Long time, huh? Sorry to make you wait for so long, but school work practically ruled my life these past few weeks. And obviously the World Cup. I'm addicted to soccer. I'm Brazilian, so I have the excuse. But if you watched any of the games you'll know there's also another reason: the guys are hot! So many guys this year are so incredibly cute I don't even know where to look. Of course my all time favorite is Michael Owen, but right now I have a crush on Portugal's Cristiano Ronaldo. He's so darn cute! Anyway, sorry to babble about soccer and hot guys. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed. I don't know if I answered you all, but I read all the reviews, so thanks a lot! And I'd also like to apologize for not reviewing your stories. To tell you the truth I haven't even read them. Because of the reason already mentioned. But now that I'm on vacation and the Cup's over I'll make it up to you and I'll read everything and review everything, ok? Don't be mad!

All right, that's enough AN, don't you think? On with the chapter! Hope you like! A nice little treat to you at the end, a reward for your patience! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: A Good Luck Kiss

It was December 31 and the six friends were at the top of the Corcovado watching the sunset. They had settled on going to the beach for New Year's Eve and watch the fireworks, have the "full experience" as Logan so eloquently put.

"So, Ace, who are you gonna kiss tonight?"

"What are you talking about, Logan?"

"You know it's good luck to kiss someone at Midnight. Do you have your good luck charm yet?"

Rory looked at him. Ever since she started sharing a room with Finn two days ago everybody's been teasing her and joking and asking what was going on. There was nothing going on, though she was the only one who denied it. Finn didn't try to hide what he felt for Rory but he respected her.

"I don't have one yet," she answered Logan.

"I have a pretty good candidate," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Don't bother, Logan. This joke's getting old, you know."

"Oh, come on, Ace, we're in Rio. What happens in Rio, stays in Rio."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously now, don't you like him?"

She didn't answer, instead she sighed and just starred at the horizon as the sun was about to set.

"Pretty great, isn't it?" an Australian accent caught her attention. She didn't notice when Logan left to give room for Finn to approach her. She looked at him for a moment.

"It really is," she answered and turned her head back to the horizon and so did Finn. "The year's over, it's so sad, don't you think?" she asked him, without taking her eyes from the sun.

"Depends on your point of view. I for one, love New Year's Eve. I take the day to think about all the things that happened the ending year, good and bad, and think about ways that I can make the bad turn good and the good turn better. It's a much more happy way to face New Year's."

Rory smiled to herself. "This is the second time, Finn, that you surprise me with your thoughts and your... philosophical way."

He turned to face her, though she still had her face towards the sun. "Is that a bad thing? Am I scaring you?"

"No, of course not. It's just nice to see this other side of you. Not so crazy and very sweet."

"Well, thanks, doll. But it's probably the Caipirinha wearing out. I'm not sure that has enough alcohol for me."

"And you're back," she said with a small laugh. "So, what are the bad things you're planning on turning good?"

"Grades," he simply answered.

She laughed. "Very honorable goal. What about the good turning great?"

Finn took her chin and turned her head so she could face him. "I'm not waiting for 2006 for this one, I'm already working on it," he answered and shushed her when she started opening her mouth to speak. "How about you?" he asked as he removed his hand from her face and turned back to the scenery below them and watched the city begin to light up. "What are your bad and good things?"

Rory shook her head once to wake up from Finn's hypnotizing gaze and turned to the city as well. "I don't know, haven't thought much about that."

"You still have till midnight to think."

"I guess," she said and took a deep breath. "Finn?"

"Yes, love?"

"What if you already have a great thing in your life, what can it turn into?"

He smiled. "Well, doll, nothing's ever perfect enough that it cannot be improved. Great can always be better, you can always have more than you do at the moment. You just can't settle for what you already have," he finished with a smile.

"I guess you're right, thanks," she said and turned back to the horizon.

"Glad to be of assistance. If you need anything I'll be at the gift shop trying to score a discount on a miniature Corcovado with the pretty lady at the counter."

"Good luck with that," she answered with a laugh.

"It's not about luck, love," he said and held her chin with his fingertips, " it's about charm, and _that_ I've got to spare."

"Good thing there's no roof above us, or you wouldn't have anymore room for your giant ego."

"It's called confidence, doll."

"I have to get a copy of your dictionary if I ever wish to understand you."

"Hey, don't girls like mystery?"

Rory shook her head laughing, "go get your discount, Finn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later at the hotel, Rory was taking a shower while Finn finished getting dressed with the TV on. They were going to have dinner at the hotel restaurant and then go to the beach to watch the fireworks.

"Hey, Rory! Blazer or no blazer?" Finn called from outside the bathroom.

"No blazer! We're going to the beach afterwards!" she called back.

"But what about dinner?"

"Just put on a nice shirt and you'll be fine."

"You're pro... hold on, there's a phone ringing," he said and went back to the room. He looked for the ringing phone and found it next to Rory's purse. "It's yours, love!"

"I'm in the shower, Finn! Who is it?"

He checked the caller ID. "It's your mom."

"Answer it and tell her I'll call her back."

"Ok," he said and flipped the phone open. "Hello, Rory's phone."

All he got in response was silence.

"Hello?" he repeated.

Again silence.

"Lorelai?" he asked.

"Who is this?" a man's voice asked on the other end.

Finn thought that was strange, but deep down he had a feeling it wasn't going to end well. "Who is this?"

"I asked first," the man replied.

"Hey, you called me, man."

"No, I called Rory, and you're definitely not her!"

"What's going on, Luke?" Finn recognized Lorelai's voice in the background.

"Some guy's answering Rory's phone," he replied.

"Hey, Luke, it's Finn here," he said.

"Who?"

"Finn, Rory's friend from Yale."

Silence.

"Australian?" Finn gave another clue.

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Where's Rory?"

"She's finishing her shower, she asked me to answer the phone for her since it was Lorelai. But it's obviously not Lorelai cause I'm talking to you, right?" Finn's hand were starting to sweat. That wasn't going very well, he thought.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea, Lorelai. I'm not good at this."

Finn scratched his head. "Huh, Luke? Are you..."

"I was talking to Lorelai."

"I realized. Do you want Rory to call back?"

"Who is it?" Finn heard Lorelai ask.

"It's that Australian friend of Rory's, Finn."

"Gimme the phone... Finn?"

"Lorelai, hello! Rory's just finishing her shower. I can ask her to call you back or if you wait for like five minutes, I believe she's almost finished."

"She's taking a shower, huh?"

"Yes, she is," Finn sensed from her tone there were going to be way more awkward questions following.

"Right, right. And she told you to answer her phone?"

"She did."

"Ask him what he's doing in Rory's suite while she's taking a shower. I don't like where this is going, Lorelai," Finn heard Luke complaining in the background.

"Relax, Luke, I'm getting there. Finn?"

"Yes?" he was almost afraid to answer.

"So, you're in her room while she's taking a shower. What are you doing there?"

"I don't want you to think I'm playing with you, but I was actually putting a shirt on for dinner and watching TV."

"Watching TV?"

"What! Does he expect us to believe that!" Luke shouted.

"And you'd think he was just the guy who fed us burgers and coffee most our lives," Lorelai joked. "But seriously Finn, you'll have to be a little more specific than that. Getting ready for dinner, watching TV, that's not gonna do it for me."

"Well," he started awkwardly, just as Rory got out of the bathroom.

"She's still talking?"

"It's your family, you deal with them," Finn said throwing the phone to Rory.

"Finn!" she said picking up the phone from the floor.

"I'll be outside waiting," he said getting out of their suite.

"You really scared Finn, mom, what did you say to him?"

"Hey, sweetie, how's Rio?"

"Very hot."

"I can imagine. Have you visited any cool places?"

"We went to the Corcovado this morning. It's really beautiful, the view's just spectacular."

"I bet. How's the beach?"

"Very sandy. The water's not crystal clear, but it's still beautiful. I'm growing quite fond of the ocean. It's very peaceful, I think."

"Nice. Are the guys hot?"

"Lorelai, will you just ask her?" Rory heard Luke's voice in the background.

"Chill Luke! I'm handling it," she answered him and turned her attention back to Rory. "So, are the guys hot?"

"They're ok. What's Luke talking about, mom?"

"Nothing. So, New Year's tonight. What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to have dinner here at the hotel restaurant and then we're going to the beach to watch the fireworks."

"Sounds like fun. When are you going to all those museums and historic spots that Jess told you about?"

"I'll probably start on Monday, since tomorrow's a holiday and nothing will be open."

"That's great. So, you're having fun?"

"Tons of fun, yeah."

"Good! Now, what's Finn doing in your room, honey?"

"Whoa! That's a real shift in the conversation!"

"Well, you know me, sudden change of subject is my kind of entertainment. I live in a small town, there's nothing much to do. Besides, Luke's growing impatient by the minute. I think he's just logged on to buy a plane ticket to Rio and find out for himself what Finn is doing there."

"Well, tell Luke to calm down, there's nothing going on between Finn and I."

"Right, right. So, the explanation of Finn's presence in your suite would be..."

"We're sharing the room," Rory simply said. She learned from personal experience that the more you talked the more guilty you seemed. So simple answers didn't leave any room for suspicion.

"You're sharing a room. That's it? That's your explanation?"

"Well, mom, you asked why he was here and that's the reason why. It's very simple."

"I'm not liking your tone, missy. You better start talking or I'll tell Luke to buy two tickets instead of just one."

"There's nothing else to say mom! Nathan and Laura wanted to share a room since they're, well, you know, together. So it was decided that it was better for me to share a room with Finn."

"Oh, I see than. S this has nothing to do with the fact that you're completely in love with the guy!" Lorelai asked already laughing.

"Mom! I'm not in..."

"You know, this is not fair. You leave me here having to deal with all the wedding preparations by myself while you're enjoying a honeymoon with the hot Aussie in sunny Rio de Janeiro!"

"Hey, don't blame me for the wedding prep, ok? Must I remind you that you chose Sookie over me for your Maid of Honor?"

"Ouch. Got me there, kiddo."

"See, you've got nothing to complain about."

"But I do! It's snowing here, it's cold as, well Id say hell but I don't think hell would be this cold, but you get the picture. And you! You're probably wearing a little tiny top and a little tiny skirt right now."

"Cause that's just the kind of outfit you see me wearing in public all the time. Mom, listen you can relax, there's nothing between Finn and I, we're just two friends sharing a hotel suite for two weeks. That's it. And I'm not wearing a tiny skirt."

"It's ok, you know. I like Finn. He entertains me. Better than you-know-who."

"Glad I have your approval for a roommate."

"Not just for a roommate. You should enjoy your life, kid, and who's better to enjoy it with than funny-guy Finn?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Ok, mom, I'm gonna go now, we need to get to dinner, it's already 10 o'clock. If we're two late, we'll miss the fireworks."

"Ok, then, have fun sweetie!"

"Thanks... oh, why was Finn so freaked out?"

"He was talking to Luke, you know how Luke has that effect on people sometimes."

"I heard that," Rory listened to Luke's comment in the background.

"Why was he talking to Luke and not you?"

"Cause I had asked him to call you and tell you I was dying and that you should come back home from your honeymoon."

"Right. Now that's just like you. And it's not a honeymoon. It's a deserved prize."

"Well, let's not get into why you got the prize cause that would take another half hour of teasing and you don't have the time."

"How thoughtful, thanks mom."

"No problem! Bye honey! Happy New Year!"

"You too, mom. Say hi to Luke for me. Bye!"

Rory hung up the phone with a smile. Poor Finn. If that didn't scare him away from her, nothing would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I kiss you tonight?"

Rory shook her head in confusion after Finn's question. "Excuse me?"

"Tonight, at midnight, can I kiss you?" he repeated the question in a very sweet way.

Rory thought for a long while.

"It's just for tradition, Rory, don't worry. We're friends. Better than to kiss a stranger, right?"

She smiled. "I guess. Unless it's a hot Brazilian guy," she said with a smirk.

Finn looked offended. "Well, if a hot Australian won't do it for you, go find your hot Brazilian," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't care."

Rory laughed at his pretend scene. "I guess a hot Aussie will do than. I'll kiss you, but just cause you asked nicely," she said sweetly.

"So, you think I'm hot?" he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, look, there's a hot guy over there. I wonder if he's already has someone to kiss."

"All right, all right, I'll stop with the bragging, let's got or we'll miss our spot on the sand." Finn said and joined the rest of the group outside the hotel. Logan and Robert had scored two British girls for the midnight kiss and were just waiting for Finn and Rory to settle their issues.

"Well, finally!" Robert said as the couple approached them.

"Where are Nathan and Laura?" Rory asked ignoring Robert's comment.

"They're already there. They're gonna stay next to the kiosk saving us a spot," Logan answered. He then introduced the other girls and went on to the beach.

"It sure is crowded here," Finn commented.

"It's a big event, there are gonna be shows afterwards, it's supposed to be a very big thing."

"It is a very big thing, this is our second time here," one of the English girls said.

"And who did you kiss then, huh?" Logan asked teasing the girl while she just giggled.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Why the roll, doll? You should giggle for me too," Finn said in her ear.

"When you say something worth giggling for, I'll do it."

"You're cold."

"I'm not flirty."

"You should be. Flirty's fun."

"Not satisfied? Find a better one."

"I love to tease you."

"And I love to answer you back."

"You've got quick responses."

"You've got weak teasing."

"Strike three, I'm out," he raised his hands in surrender.

She just smiled victoriously.

Suddenly everybody started counting down and Rory got more and more tense by the second. She kept thinking that in less than 10 seconds Finn would kiss her. How should she react? Should she say something? Should she hold his hand? Should she pretend it wasn't nothing? She knew it wasn't going to be nothing. She knew there was something between them, she denied it but deep down she felt it. But there wasn't enough time to think about it anymore. "ONE" everyone shouted. Finn put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "happy new year, love."

She smiled and closed her eyes as Finn's lips approached hers. When they touched Rory felt something electric, like a shock, something she had only experienced with Jess. That chemistry, that fire, that fitting, she felt it again now, with Finn. She gave in to the kiss putting her hands around his neck and running her fingers through his already messy hair. She opened her lips to give access to Finn's hungry tongue. It was passionate, it was hot, it was everything and more, everything she had expected and more. When they parted they starred at each other's eyes for a moment, just the few seconds enough to make them realize that that wasn't just a good luck kiss. She smiled and he smiled back. Finn was starting to lean in again when Logan and Robert cut in to hug them and wish them a happy new year. Nathan and Laura came with the champagne bottle and glasses and all Rory and Finn could do now was wait, wait until the party was over, wait until they were back at the hotel, just the two of them, only then could they enjoy that moment again. For now, all they could enjoy was good champagne and beautiful fireworks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I know, shorter chapter, sorry. But I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, hope you don't mind. And I hope you liked the kiss! Well, anyway, you know what to do! Please review!


End file.
